


Fables of the Reconstruction

by FrozenPoison



Series: Fables of the Reconstruction [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abe gets the bat, Glenn lives AU, Internalized Homophobia, Multi, Non-Linear Narrative, Post All Out War, References to Past Child Abuse, Set in a magical happy world where nothing major happens after the Saviors, Slow Burn, Very AU as of Season 7, internalized ableism, non-graphic mentions of a miscarriage, non-graphic references to corrective rape, trigger warning: Negan, trigger warning: the Saviors
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenPoison/pseuds/FrozenPoison
Summary: Прошло больше двух лет после Конца Света и шесть месяцев после войны со Спасителями, когда Дэрил Диксон возвращается в Александрию.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Jesus, Platonic Caryl, background Carol Peletier/King Ezekiel, background Gleggie - Relationship, background Richonne
Series: Fables of the Reconstruction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936558
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12





	1. Сейчас

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fables of the Reconstruction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180397) by [Mugatu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mugatu/pseuds/Mugatu). 



> Yeap. I've got permission from Mugatu. <3

Прошло больше двух лет после Конца Света и шесть месяцев после войны со Спасителями, когда Дэрил Диксон возвращается в Александрию.

\- Я думала, ты не собираешься на эту вылазку, - говорит Тара, замечая, как Дэрил несется сквозь ворота Хиллтопа. На его плече арбалет и рюкзак с немногочисленными пожитками.

\- Я передумал, - говорит он, следуя мимо нее к водительской двери.

\- Ладно, - отвечает Тара, и между ее бровями появляется морщинка. Она словно собирается сказать что-то еще, задать вопрос, на который Дэрил не захочет отвечать. Но вместо этого произносит, - я поведу.

\- Нет, я. Дай мне ключи.

\- Катись колбаской, - беззлобно говорит она, - если ты появляешься в последнюю минуту, то ты – рыба-прилипала в этой поездке. На другую сторону. – Он не хочет тратить время на споры, поэтому лишь немного ворчит, прежде чем повиноваться.

Это прекрасный день для путешествий: середина марта, и последние несколько дней выдались теплыми и приятными. Проливные дожди последнего месяца отступили, и дорога до Александрии чиста. Благодаря старательным усилиям в Хиллтопе сейчас имеется небольшой парк машин на ходу и запас топлива. Одну из них – монстр Лэнд Ровер они взяли сегодня, чтобы доставить припасы в Александрию.

Они выезжают из Хиллтопа ранним утром вместе с тремя не знакомыми Дэрилу парнями. Он, конечно, видел их раньше; Хиллтоп не настолько огромный. По возрасту они больше похожи на мальчишек, чем на взрослых мужчин, и смотрят на него с каким-то настороженным трепетом, которого он не встречал со времен Тюрьмы. Они зовут его «Мистер Диксон» и порываются рассказать, как сильно они благодарны за все, что он сделал для них во время войны. Они ему не нравятся, и он намеренно не запоминает их имена.

В Ровере семь мест, но мальчишки втиснулись в один ряд, и заднее сиденье убрано. Они везут внушительный груз – все, начиная от еды (зимний урожай капусты и репы), лекарств (Доктор Карсон экспериментировал с хлебной плесенью и создал пенициллиновую смесь, которая, как он уверен, никого не убьет) и заканчивая инструментами, сделанными кузнецом (лопаты, совки и лемехи вместо наконечников для копий).

Мальчишки болтают между собой. Они безуспешно пытаются вовлечь Дэрила в свой разговор. Им больше везет с Тарой, хотя, как и Дэрил, она не была в Александрии с окончания войны – больше по собственному выбору, чем обстоятельствам. По пути она отвечает на их вопросы о Безопасной Зоне и Рике Граймсе.

Тара ведет ровно, спокойно, не отрывая глаз от дороги. Однако трещины и выбоины мешают их передвижению. Война разнесла дороги в пух и прах, и общинам оставалось только ремонтировать их. К примеру: на трети пути в Александрию часть дороги погребена под оползнем. Ровер слишком перегружен и тяжел, чтобы продираться сквозь него, поэтому им приходится выкапываться из земли. Мальчишки оказываются действительно полезными, взяв на себя большую часть раскопок. Дэрил оставляет это на них, беря на себя ходячих, привлеченных звуками. Несколько часов спустя они снова отправляются в путь.

\- Может, на обратном пути стоит выбрать другой маршрут, - нахмурившись, произносит Тара, - ну и грязища.

Дэрил лишь ворчит и игнорирует ее обеспокоенный взгляд.

Они добираются до Александрии к середине дня. Тара останавливает машину у ворот, высовывается из окна и машет рукой дозорному. Дозорный кричит что-то, что Дэрил не может разобрать, но он узнает голос Саши. Ворота открываются, и Дэрил видит Розиту, стоящую около них. Тара заводит Ровер внутрь, и, едва она успевает открыть дверь, Розита хватает ее за руку.

\- Не могу поверить, что ты здесь! – верещит Розита, заключая Тару в крепкие объятия.

\- Мать честная, _Дэрил_? – говорит Саша, спускаясь по лестнице. Розита отстраняется от Тары, только сейчас заметив его. Он неловко улыбается и пожимает руку сначала ей, а затем Саше.

Они знакомят их с тремя парнишками из Хиллтопа. Один из них лишается дара речи, увидев Розиту, с широко раскрытыми глазами уставившись на ее грудь. Появление Тары и Дэрила, видимо, подняло ей настроение, потому что она игнорирует его взгляд, вместо того, чтобы тут же вмазать рукояткой пистолета.

\- На сколько вы планируете задержаться? – спрашивает Саша.

\- Только на ночь, - отвечает Тара, - мы хотим вернуться завтра в Хиллтоп как можно раньше.

Дэрил отмахивается от чувства вины, уколовшего его при словах Тары, и не опровергает их.

\- У нас смена еще на пару часов, - говорит Розита Таре, - но после нее, не хотели бы вы поужинать? Где вы остановитесь?

\- У Рика, - говорит Дэрил. Губы Тары сжимаются.

\- Оу. Хорошо, но если вы остановитесь у нас, мы будем очень рады, - произносит Саша, окидывая их мягким взглядом. Дэрил отказывается, но Тара говорит, что ей по нраву это предложение, и в ее голосе слышится облегчение. Дэрил абстрагируется от дальнейшего разговора. Он издает только подходящие звуки в ответ на слова девушек «рады вас видеть». Они забираются обратно в Ровер и проезжают вглубь Александрии.

**********

В последний раз Дэрил был в Безопасной Зоне Александрии, когда она полыхала огнем – весь внешний периметр домов был разрушен, и пламя угрожало внутреннему. Стены еще держались, но не могли сопротивляться огню, и Рик решил, что здесь небезопасно. Мужчины, женщины и дети отправились в Хиллтоп, где все продолжило увлекательно лететь в пекло.

Помимо того, что Александрия больше не в огне, она претерпела ряд изменений с тех пор, как Дэрил видел ее в последний раз. Место ухоженных газонов теперь занимают грядки. Почти все люди заняты работой на них, и вокруг витает жужжащее ощущение энергии.

Они оставляют припасы у церкви, которая исполняет двойную функцию – еще и как городская ратуша. Высокая восторженная брюнетка, чьи руки покрыты блестящими шрамами от солнечных ожогов, берется за припасы. Дэрил не узнает ее и предполагает, что она прибыла из Королевства или Святилища. Однако, к его шоку, она узнает его и присматривается внимательней.

\- О, боже мой, ты же _тот самый_ Дэрил?

Дэрил пялится на нее в замешательстве.

\- Видимо.

\- Я видела Вас с Риком Грайсом во время битвы в Хиллтопе и просто… спасибо Вам большое. С тех пор, как Спасители ушли, все гораздо лучше, это невероятно. Можно пожать Вашу руку? Ох, я – Энни, кстати, - она протягивает ему ладонь, не дожидаясь ответа. Он опускает взгляд на ее руку, словно она держит собачье дерьмо.

Краем глаза он видит прикрывшую рот рукой Тару, чьи глаза весело сверкают. Улыбка Энни «девочки с инвентарем» увядает, а щеки розовеют. Это заставляет его почувствовать себя полным мудаком, быстро пожимая ей руку, чтобы она не расстраивалась.

\- А где Рик, кстати?

\- Мистер Граймс сегодня проводит учебные занятия, хотите, я скажу ему, что Вы заходили?

_«Мистер Граймс»,_ \- думает Дэрил. _«Ну охуеть теперь»._

\- Не. Я найду его сам.

\- Было приятно познакомиться! – щебечет Энни «девочка с Инвентарем».

\- Конечно, - говорит Дэрил, и ему не по себе. Он проносится мимо Тары, с кислой миной глядя на нее, пока она кашляет и пытается не смеяться.

Ее улыбка спадает, когда они отправляются дальше. Тара говорит мальчишкам из Хиллтопа, что они могут свободно прогуляться и что они встретятся здесь утром. Им не нужно повторять дважды – они разбегаются в стороны. Тара становится еще мрачнее.

\- Эм, - произносит она, - думаю, я пойду к Саше и Розите, это недалеко от Рика… мы можем прогуляться вместе. Мне просто нужно кое-куда заглянуть.

\- Ладно, - мягко отвечает Дэрил. Он точно знает, куда она хочет пойти.

Как и все остальное в Александрии, импровизированное кладбище увеличилось. Несколько имен поблекли в списке, обозначенном на внешней стене, но их заменили новые, включая, как замечает Дэрил с едкой усмешкой, его собственное – наспех нацарапанное, но все еще читаемое. Несмотря на новые отметки, они быстро находят Дениз. Тара опускается на колени, и Дэрил зависает у нее за спиной.

Через несколько минут молчания, она произносит сдавленным голосом:

\- Я. Эм… вообще-то я собираюсь еще немного побыть тут, если хочешь – иди к Рику.

\- Уверена? Справишься?

С влажными глазами она кидает грустную улыбку.

\- Да. Я просто хочу немного побыть с ней наедине.

Он понимает.

\- Не торопись. Встретимся, когда встретимся.

Она кидает еще одну маленькую грустную улыбку и отворачивается к могиле.

********** 

Как и все дома в Александрии, лужайка дома Граймсов переделана под сад. Приближаясь, он замечает Карла Граймса, стоящего на коленях и копающегося в земле, старая шерифская шляпа Рика низко надвинута на его лицо. При взгляде на него на лице у Дэрила практически появляется улыбка.

\- Эй, пацан! Папа дома? – кричит он, как только оказывается достаточно близко. Карл вскидывает голову, и в улыбке парня нет такого «практически». Он подрывается на ноги и бежит к Дэрилу с вытянутой рукой. Дэрил хлопает сначала по ладошке Карла, а затем – ласково по плечу.

\- Дэрил! Отец не говорил, что ты приедешь, - он улыбается. Бинты, которые он носил полгода назад, исчезли, и вместо них Карл носит авиаторы с вынутой левой линзой. Под правой виднеются небольшие шрамы, но они преимущественно скрыты волосами.

\- Это сюрприз. Боже, ну ты и вымахал! – он уже ростом фактически с Дэрила. Это все длинные ноги; пацан – ну просто шпала.

Карл выглядит довольным собой, и говорит:

\- Подожди, пока не увидишь Джудит, - он ведет Дэрила по дорожке к крыльцу, где установлен детский манеж. Джудит стоит, сжимая пухленькими ручками край манежа. Едва увидев Дэрила, она лепечет что-то, похожее на слова. Ее светлые волосы потемнели, ноги удлинились, и она теперь больше похожа на маленькую девочку, а не ребенка.

\- Срань Господня, - говорит он, опускаясь на колени, чтобы рассмотреть ее ближе.

\- Это еще ничего, - говорит Карл и наклоняется, чтобы вытащить ее из манежа, - покажи Дяде Дэрилу что ты умеешь, Джуди. – Когда он опускает ее на землю, девочка удерживается на дрожащих ногах, улыбаясь брату, и делает несколько неловких шагов к Дэрилу. Он не выдерживает, и настоящая улыбка расплывается на его лице, когда Джудит добирается до него и касается зачаровавших ее пуговиц на его жилете.

\- Да, детка, - говорит он, - ты будешь руководить вылазками до конца года. Не так ли, Боевая Малышка?

Карл смеется.

\- Я уже почти забыл, как ты называл. Серьезно, не могу поверить, что ты здесь.

Выражение лица Карла меняется, и Дэрил чувствует себя таким старым. Карл охренеть как выглядит _взрослым мужчиной_.

\- Все же в порядке в Хиллтопе, да? Иисус недавно был здесь, сказал, что вы работаете над установкой солнечных панелей…

Дэрил пытается не вздрогнуть, затем переключает все внимание на Джудит, чтобы у него была причина избежать зрительного контакта.

\- Все в порядке. Мы посеяли урожай в начале этого месяца, а солнечные панели установили только прошлым вечером… и, ох. У Гленна все действительно хорошо, он уже легко передвигается, - это преувеличение, но не слишком. Прошло шесть месяцев, и Гленн приспособился лучше, чем кто-либо мог надеяться, но он все еще борется с собой время от времени. – Они с Мэгги все хорошо организовали. Когда, ты думаешь, вернутся твои родичи? Леди в церкви сказала, что твой Папа на занятиях, но она не сказала, надолго ли и с ним ли Мишонн.

Карл поднимает глаза в небо:

\- Они еще нескоро вернутся. Мишонн в лесу, обучает людей патрулированию. Ты можешь зайти в дом и отдохнуть, если хочешь. Мне нужно закончить… - он указывает в сторону сада, - до того, как они вернутся.

\- Вдвоем будет быстрее, - говорит Дэрил.

Работа тяжелая, но Дэрил благодарен за нее, потому что это помогает успокоить безумные мысли, жужжащие вокруг с того момента, как он сбежал из Хиллтопа этим утром.

Пока они работают, Карл рассказывает, что происходило в Александрии в последние шесть месяцев. Дэрил уже знает большую часть из писем Рика и Мишонн, но он не особо прислушивается к деталям, просто использует возможность понаблюдать за Карлом. Пацан явно чувствует себя лучше, чем когда они виделись в прошлый раз. Более расслаблен и похож на гребаного подростка, кем он и является.

\- Строим так много новых зданий, у Юджина есть безумная мысль сделать мельницу, чтобы молоть муку. Несколько теплиц, как в Хиллтопе, чтобы мы могли выращивать урожай круглый год. Может, отдельное здание для тюрьмы, так что… - Карл умолкает. Он тупо смотрит в землю и некоторое время молчит. А Дэрил его не одергивает.

В отличие от Дэрила и Мишонн, Ниган хорошо относился к Карлу в течение тех недель, которые они провели в качестве «гостей» в Святилище. Нигану словно _нравился_ этот пацан, иногда это беспокоило Дэрила больше всего на свете. Карл, кажется, был солидарен. Его холодность и ярость после побега напугали Дэрила и Мишонн до чертиков. Дэрил не может забыть, как ему пришлось повалить Карла на землю за воротами Александрии. При отступлении, лежащие на земле люди Нигана вели заградительный огонь, но Карл оставался на ногах и продолжал стрелять. Он бы лишился второго глаза, если бы не Дэрил.

\- Мне кажется это неправильно, что он остался в живых, - говорит Карл низким и жестким голосом.

\- Это было решение твоего отца, - говорит Дэрил.

\- Думаешь, оно было правильным?

\- Неважно, что я думаю, - отвечает Дэрил.

После этого они некоторое время работают молча. После того, как они заканчивают, у Дэрила есть время на быстрый душ, в котором он отчаянно нуждается. Когда он выходит, он пахнет лишь мылом.

*********

Дэрил курит на крыльце, когда Мишонн и Рик возвращаются домой. Они идут рука об руку с непринужденной нежностью, от которой в груди Дэрила что-то сжимается. Едва ступая на ступеньки, они замечают его. Мишонн видит его первая, и улыбка загорается на ее лице. Она поистине сногсшибательна, когда улыбается, ведь это Мишонн. Извилистый шрам на ее правой щеке не изменился. Следом замечает его Рик, и его улыбка не уступает ее. Это чертовски смущает. Как и объятия от них обоих, которым он вынужден подчиниться.

\- Мы не ожидали тебя увидеть, - говорит Рик, когда его сентиментальность выходит из-под контроля.

Дэрил пожимает плечами:

\- Наверное, пришло время.

\- Ты планируешь остаться? – спрашивает Мишонн. Она продолжает улыбаться, и от этого он немного расслабляется.

\- На какое-то время.

\- Рады это слышать, - говорит Рик и сжимает плечо Дэрила, - мы по тебе скучали. Пошли в дом.

**********

Оказывается, Александрия переняла у Хиллтопа традицию совместного приема пищи. Так как это было, вероятно, его самой нелюбимой вещью, он рад, что Мишонн предложила ужинать дома, только в кругу семьи. А еще так меньше шансов наткнуться на Тару. И он сможет немного отсрочить разговор с ней о том, что не собирается возвращаться.

Мишонн занимается готовкой с Карлом, ее главным помощником. Рик предлагает помочь, но на него кидают укоризненный взгляд, и Мишонн говорит ему убрать руки от продуктов.

\- Да, мэм.

\- Если хочешь быть полезным, уложи малышку в кровать. А затем убедись, что постель для Дэрила приготовлена.

Рик вскакивает и отправляется выполнять ее наставления. Дэрил сидит в кухне за столом, наблюдая, как Карл и Мишонн заняты делом, и наверстывает упущенное. Он расспрашивает о Юджине и Отце Габриэле, а затем – много ли слышно от Кэрол.

\- Вероятно меньше, чем слышал ты, Иисус бывает в Королевстве чаще, чем кто-либо, - отвечает Мишонн.

\- А тигр все еще срет в ее кровать? – весело спрашивает Карл.

\- В последнем письме она писала, что они с Шивой наконец-то пришли к взаимопониманию относительно совместной опеки над Иезекиилем, - говорит Дэрил. Он рад, что Мишонн не заметила, как его дернуло случайное упоминание Пола.

\- Я скучаю по ней, - произносит Мишонн, - но я рада, она выглядит счастливой.

\- Да, - соглашается Дэрил. Ее письма передают ощущение покоя, которого, как ему кажется, у нее давно не было. Дэрил все еще считает «Короля» Иезекииля пустозвоном, но этот мужчина несомненно относится к Кэрол как к королеве, поэтому Дэрил и терпит его.

\- Все постепенно наладится, путешествия между общинами должны стать проще. Нам всегда нужны гонцы в Королевство, если тебе интересно.

У Дэрила ком встает в горле. Он постоянно скучает по Кэрол, но по большей части уже к этому привык. Мишонн как бы невзначай предлагает ему нанести ей визит, и это чувство накрывает его с новой силой. Он ужасно хочет поболтать с Кэрол, она, возможно, единственная, с кем он мог говорить обо всем на свете.

\- Интересно, - с чувством говорит он.

**********

\- Так поездка сюда прошла хорошо? – спрашивает Мишонн после того, как они устраиваются за столом и наполняют тарелки. Они с Карлом приготовили наваристое рагу из картофеля и оленины. Пахнет обалденно.

\- Ммм-хмм, - мычит Дэрил, фактически ныряя в миску. Рагу густое и сытное – то, что нужно после долгой поездки и тяжелого дня.

\- Хочешь чего-нибудь выпить? – спрашивает Рик, - у нас есть немного того сидра, который состряпал Юджин, ты пробовал? Иисус говорил, что передаст его тебе.

\- На вкус как ссанина, - слишком быстро отвечает Дэрил, - а что за тренировка, которой ты занималась? – спрашивает он у Мишонн.

Она пристально смотрит на него с секунду, и Дэрилу не нравится ее выражение лица. Взгляд слишком острый, и Дэрилу кажется, что он пронзает его насквозь. На затылке у него выступает испарина.

Однако она не задает вопросов о его резкой смене темы разговора. Вместо этого она описывает программу тренировки. Они хотят, чтобы каждый человек умел сражаться за это место и умел выживать, если им снова придется спасаться бегством.

\- Ты бы очень помог, если тебе интересно, - вмешивается Рик, - мало людей знает, как охотиться или читать следы, тем более – так хорошо, как ты. Я хочу, чтобы у всех были базовые навыки, даже у детей. У нас тут много детей, чье первое путешествие за стены состоялось, когда мы отправились в Хиллтоп.

\- Вы хотите, чтобы _я_ учил детей этой херне? Типа… скаутов или вроде того?

Карлу кажется забавным идея о «Вожатом Дэриле». Дэрил терпит добродушные подтрунивания. Мишонн говорит, что они могут даже сшить ему униформу, если он захочет. Звучит много смеха, и Дэрил не раз ловит себя на том, что присоединяется к нему. Время от времени он встречается с Мишонн взглядом, и она каждый раз смотрит на него с задумчивостью.

********** 

После ужина Карл отправляется в свою спальню, а взрослые выходят на крыльцо.

Солнце садится, окрашивая небо в оттенки розового и оранжевого. По вечерам все еще прохладно, но Дэрилу нравится находиться на улице. В Хиллтопе люди снуют туда-сюда в любое время дня и большую часть ночи. Здесь же – улицы пусты, и в общине стоит тишина, не считая отдаленных звуков, доносящихся из церкви, где проходят общие обеды.

Дэрил недолго наслаждается этим, потому что уже через несколько минут замечает фигуру, направляющуюся по улице прямо к дому Граймсов. Он узнает ее моментально, и его сердце падает. Он ведь надеялся отложить это до завтра.

\- Это Тара? – спрашивает Мишонн.

\- Ага, - говорит Дэрил и делает затяжку сигаретой, чтобы укрепить в себе смелость, пока она идет по дорожке, а затем поднимается по ступенькам к дому. Рик поднимается на ноги, улыбаясь с надеждой.

\- Хей, Рик, - говорит она, пожимая его руку, - Мишонн.

\- Тара. Рады тебя видеть, - отвечает Рик. Тара улыбается ему слегка напряженной, но искренней улыбкой.

\- Простите, что не догнала вас раньше, - говорит она, опуская взгляд на свои ботинки на мгновение, - мне нужно было кое-что сделать.

\- Все в порядке, я так счастлив, что ты здесь, - говорит Рик, и это правда.

\- Мы только что поели, но если ты голодна, мы можем что-нибудь придумать, - предлагает Мишонн.

\- Да не, я собираюсь ужинать с Розитой и Сашей. Хотела минутку поговорить с Дэрилом. И… и я просто хотела зайти и поздороваться. Со всеми вами.

Взгляд Рика смягчается:

\- Ну, мы всегда тебе рады, - говорит он. И Тара снова улыбается, на этот раз теплее.

\- Рада увидеть вас, - говорит она и смущенно смотрит на свои ноги, - эмм… - она поднимает глаза на Дэрила, - мы уезжаем завтра рано… на случай, если наткнемся на еще что-нибудь непредвиденное в пути.

\- Я думала, ты остаешься, - произносит Мишонн и хмурит брови.

Дэрил делает вид, что очень заинтересован своей зажигалкой, щелкая ею. Не в силах встретиться взглядом с Тарой, он коротко кивает:

\- Да, именно так.

Тара выглядит потрясенной и обиженной, когда он наконец-то пересекается с ней взглядом.

\- Ты ничего не сказал мне утром! А что сказали Гленн и Мэгги? Что Ии…

\- Это неважно, - отвечает Дэрил.

\- Ты хоть _кому-нибудь_ сказал?

\- Это было спонтанное решение, - он пожимает плечами, - я говорил с Мэгги и Гленном, но тогда еще не был уверен. – Дэрил прекрасно понимает, что Рик и Мишонн смотрят на него. И выражение лица Мишонн явно говорит о том, что она знает, что Дэрил пиздит. Он говорил с Мэгги и Гленном о его возможности возвращения в Александрию, но это было больше месяца назад. И он определенно принял это решение через несколько минут после пробуждения утром.

Тара переводит взгляд с Дэрила на Рика и Мишонн, неловко переминается с ноги на ногу и говорит:

\- Слушай, могу я поговорить с тобой секунду?

Дэрил хочет сказать, что здесь нечего обсуждать, но он знает, что если сделает это, Тара выскажет все при Рике и Мишонн. Поэтому он встает и спускается по ступенькам крыльца и следует за ней по дорожке.

Тара останавливается и поворачивается, поглядывая на Рика и Мишонн.

\- Эмм, - произносит она, - это ведь не связано с тем, о чем мы говорили в библиотеке?

Дэрил решает прикинуться идиотом, но знает, что только затянет разговор.

\- Нет, не связано, - и технически это правда, - просто хотел вернуться сюда. Там я больше не нужен.

\- Там нам все нужны, - говорит Тара, - перестань, Дэрил. После всего, через что мы прошли, я думала… - она осекается, - я не знаю, что я думала.

Дэрил чувствует себя дерьмово, но не сдается.

\- Послушай, прости, что все так внезапно. Но это не значит, что мы никогда не увидимся снова, починим дороги, и этим летом будет легче перемещаться. Возможно, я очень скоро забегу, когда буду на вылазке, - это ложь, но она не замечает ее.

\- Я просто не понимаю, - говорит она, - ты уверен, что не хочешь вернуться завтра?

Дэрил шаркает ботинком по земле и кивает. Он не встречается с ней взглядом.

\- Хочешь, я что-нибудь передам, когда вернусь?

\- Не.

Тара словно хочет сказать что-то еще, но молчит. Когда Дэрил поднимает взгляд, она будто на грани слез. Чувство вины скручивает его живот, и он неловко похлопывает ее плечу. Это не очень-то помогает.

\- Ладно, - говорит она, - ладно. Думаю, мы увидимся.

\- Да, - отвечает Дэрил.

********** 

\- Тара выглядит расстроенной, - говорит Рик, когда Дэрил возвращается к ним на крыльцо.

Дэрил пожимает плечами:

\- Да. Что ж. Просто очень привыкла ко мне. Я же пробыл там какое-то время.

\- Думаю, так и есть. Если быть честным, я удивлен, мы не встретились раньше, - говорит Рик. В его голосе нет упрека, только легкое недоумение.

\- Мне сильно досталось, а затем Гленну нужна была помощь, - он снова пожимает плечами, - а потом погода, ну, вы знаете. – И это только отчасти правда, последние шесть месяцев в Хиллтопе его удерживало множество вещей, и не последняя из них – вина, которая пронзает его каждый раз, когда он видит шрам на щеке Мишонн. Это чувство уже не такое сильное, как шесть месяцев назад, но оно никуда не исчезло.

\- А сейчас? – спрашивает Мишонн. Она пристально смотрит на него, и Дэрилу не нравится ее взгляд. Как же, блять, женщины всегда все знают?

\- Сейчас он в порядке, - отвечает Дэрил. Если «в порядке» - подходящее слово. – Он справится. Они уже порядочно приспособились.

\- Мы слышали, - говорит Рик, - я знаю, что ты очень помог в этом, она писала в письмах.

\- В основном это заслуга ее и Гленна, - говорит Дэрил, чувствуя неловкость от похвалы. _«И Пола»,_ \- напоминает предательская часть его мозга.

\- Дела идут хорошо, - произносит Рик, - мы все многого добились.

Они втроем сидят на крыльце и, слава богу, говорят только о будущих планах – Мишонн хочет, в конечном счете, начать строительство домов за пределами стен, очистить все от мертвецов и освоить больше территорий. Успех установки солнечных панелей в Хиллтопе подкидывает им идею попробовать это и в других поселениях, может быть, придумать что-нибудь в качестве средств связи.

Дэрил слушает разговор, их голоса звучат довольными и полными надежд на будущее. И от этого щемит в сердце. Гленн и Мэгги были точно такими же, когда обсуждали попытку снова забеременеть; идея о создании семьи больше не является опасным заблуждением. Дэрил скучает по тем временам, когда они вместе боролись за свои жизни. Тогда все казалось проще. Он знал, где его место и что ему нужно делать, его убежденность отпечатывалась в каждом действии. 

**********

Его комната на чердаке не изменилась с тех пор, как он был здесь в последний раз, появился только запасной матрас на полу. Он падает на него с тяжелым вздохом. Он вымотан и просто хочет на несколько часов расслабиться.

Но расслабление не приходит. Он не был готов к тому, что встреча с Риком и остальными растормошит все, что, как ему казалось, он похоронил за прошлые полгода.

Та ночь в лесу повторяется, едва он закрывает глаза. Воспоминания уже давно его не беспокоят, но они все еще хранят свою типичную адскую ясность.

_Сгорбленный, дрожащий, истекающий кровью и такой слабый, он едва мог держаться прямо. После первого взмаха той ебаной биты половина лица Эйба провалилась в черепушку, его ударили так сильно, что глазное яблоко выскочило и оказалось на щеке. Запах крови и зловоние заполнили воздух._

_\- Черт! Он держится как чемпион! – рявкнул Ниган своим омерзительно веселым голосом._

_А затем стало еще хуже._

_\- Я убью тебя, - сказал Рик, - может, не сегодня, может, не завтра. Но однажды. – И на эти слова Ниган ухмыльнулся как Чеширский кот._

_\- Я вижу, тебе все еще сложно усвоить правила. Ничего страшного. Я понимаю, что ты медленно учишься. Но хороший учитель лучше работает с медленными учениками! Хммм…_

_Закинув биту на плечо, Ниган изучил шеренгу людей. Он снова ухмыльнулся Рику, а затем подошел к Мэгги._

_\- А ты с тем азиатом, да? Не вы, - снова промурчал он, изучая Сашу и Розиту, всхлипывающих и не сводящих взгляда с тела Абрахама. После он повернулся к Мишонн. Она встретила его взгляд без тени страха, даже когда он замахнулся битой над ее головой._

_И от этого Рик вспыхнул. Дэрил даже попытался подняться, но получил жесткий удар в свое раненное плечо._

_\- Лежи тихо, мудила, - зашипел Дуайт, но было поздно. Ниган замер с занесенной над головой битой, переводя взгляд с Рика на Дэрила._

_\- О-оу, что это было? – произнес Ниган довольным голосом. Он опустил биту и двинулся к Дэрилу, не сводя глаз с Рика._

_И перед носом Дэрила снова оказалась эта ебучая бита. В колючей проволоке застряли кусочки крови и костей. Дэрил даже разглядел в них несколько клочков рыжих волос._

_\- Я облегчу тебе задачу, Рик. Кто из них?_

_Рик был бледен как простыня, на его лице застыла пугающая пустота. Дэрил не питал иллюзий о том, кого выберет Рик. По-другому бы он не поступил, даже если бы не по вине Дэрила она оказалась в этой заварушке. Он взглянул на Мишонн, чьи глаза сверкали, но она не плакала, даже после всего случившегося. Она не доставила бы Нигану такого удовольствия._

_\- Рик? Мне нужен ответ, иначе я порешаю обоих._

_\- Прости, Дэрил, - едва различимо произнес Рик. Дэрил кивнул ему, мысленно передавая «_ все нормально, нормально, нормально» _так сильно, как только мог. Затем он закрыл глаза в ожидании конца._

_Но он не наступил. Вместо этого Ниган сказал:_

_\- Ладно. Пацан, пизда и крепкий орешек. Эти трое._

_Его грубо вздернули на ноги, после чего он открыл глаза и увидел, что то же сделали и с Мишонн. Рик пытался держаться, пока они не направились к Карлу. Чтобы остановить его, двум людям пришлось его схватить, а третьему – ударить в живот._

_\- Ну же, я обещаю, что не трону ни единого волоска на его голове или осколка кости в пустой глазнице. То же – для твоей пизды и крепкого орешка. Они погостят у нас немного, в качестве гарантии твоего хорошего поведения._

_Его избили и держали, но Рик почти вырвался из чужих рук. У него были дикие глаза, а Мишон что-то сказала, пытаясь его успокоить. Но это не сработало._

_\- Остановись! – закричал Карл. Он поднялся на ноги и уставился на Нигана. – Папа, перестань! Соберись! – Рик замер и повернулся к сыну._

_\- Вы только гляньте! Да у тебя увесистые яйца, молодой человек! – рявкнул Ниган._

_\- Карл, - голос Рика был тихим и надломленным._

_Карл даже не взглянул на отца. Он просто стоял спокойно, выпрямив спину, не моргнув и глазом, когда Ниган вперевалку подошел и встал к нему лицом к лицу. Прошло долгих несколько секунд, и Ниган расхохотался:_

_\- Не буду лгать тебе, парень, но ты пугаешь меня до усрачки, - довольно произнес он, - тащите их в фургон._

_С явным презрением Карл смотрел на Спасителей, которые направились к нему, и сам пошел к фургону, не дав им к себе притронуться. Парень не оглядывался, и, несмотря на боль, ужас и страдания, Дэрил чертовски им гордился._

Дэрил пытается выкинуть из головы эти воспоминания. Если он позволит им удержаться, вся ебаная война решит разыграться в его голове, или, когда он уснет, она ему приснится. Ему не горит ни один из вариантов. После того, как ему снилась та ночь в лесу, он не был способен заснуть несколько дней к ряду, пока… он пытается оборвать череду мыслей, но уже поздно. Пришедшее воспоминание такое же непрошенное, как и любое о войне.

_Спать было все еще невозможно, каждый раз, когда он закрывал глаза, он видел разбитую черепушку Эйба. Поэтому он покопался в своей комнате и нашел свои недоделанные арбалетные болты. Им нужно было оперение, и это хорошее занятие, чтобы отвлечь себя, поэтому что не нужно напрягать голову._

_Он прошел в гостиную трейлера, зажег фонарь и устроился на полу. Он занимался болтами всего несколько минут, прежде чем услышал какое-то движение в комнате Пола, а затем тот вышел._

_Он грустно улыбнулся Дэрилу и сказал:_

_\- Все еще не можешь заснуть, да?_

_Дэрил кивнул, радуясь, что ему не приходится ничего объяснять. Пол лучше всех знал о бессонных ночах._

_\- Не хотел тебя разбудить, - сказал Дэрил._

_Пол пожал плечами:_

_\- Я не спал. Я слышал, что ты встал. Решил, что если ты не спишь, я воспользуюсь твоим светом, чтобы немного почитать, - с припасами было туго, и Пол щепетильно относился к использованию масла для фонаря. Дэрил пробормотал что-то одобрительное, и Пол растянулся на диване. Дэрил придвинулся ближе, чтобы фонарь оказался между ними. Когда прошел час, Дэрил потер глаза. Их пекло, они чесались, в последние несколько ночей сон приходил лишь урывками._

_Он чертовски устал. Он отложил стрелы и прислонился спиной к стене. Закрыл глаза, убаюканный ровным дыханием Пола._

_\- Что ты читаешь? – наконец, спросил он Пола._

_\- «К самому себе» Марка Аврелия. Это не мой любимый перевод, но я смог найти только такой, - ответил Пол, - однажды я отважусь на поездку в Вашингтон и совершу набег на Библиотеку Конгресса, и перевод Хейса – под номером два в моем списке._

_\- Ебаный задрот._

_\- Виновен, - сказал Пол, и Дэрил услышал улыбку в его голосе, - а ты читал Марка Аврелия?_

_\- Неужели я выгляжу так, словно читал?_

_\- Я научился не делать предположений о тебе, Мистер Диксон._

_\- А о чем это? Имя знакомое, это фильм?_

_\- Нет, но Аврелий был персонажем ужасного и недостоверного фильма с Расселом Кроу. Он был Римским императором. И это о… это письма, которые он написал самому себе. Его мысли и о том,_ _как быть добродетельным человеком._

_\- Звучит как отличное средство от бессонницы. Почитаешь мне? – попросил Дэрил._

_Пол некоторое время молчал, и Дэрил слышал перелистывание страниц._

_\- Император пишет: «Да живи ты хоть три тысячи лет, хоть тридцать тысяч, только помни, что человек никакой другой жизни не теряет, кроме той, которой жив; и живет лишь той, которую теряет. Вот и выходит одно на одно длиннейшее и кратчайшее. Ведь настоящее у всех равно, хотя и не равно то, что утрачивается; так оказывается каким-то мгновением то, что мы теряем, а прошлое и будущее терять нельзя, потому что нельзя ни у кого отнять то, чего у него нет. Поэтому помни две вещи. Первое, что все от века единообразно и вращается по кругу, и безразлично, наблюдать ли одно и то же сто лет, двести или бесконечно долго. А другое, что и долговечнейший и тот, кому рано умирать, теряет ровно столько же. Ибо настоящее — единственное, чего они могут лишиться, раз это и только это, имеют, а чего не имеешь, то нельзя потерять»._

_Пол продолжал читать, его слова слились в успокаивающее бормотание. Дэрил держал глаза закрытыми, кажется, только несколько минут, но когда он открыл их, сквозь окна трейлера лился слабый утренний свет. Пола не было, зато плечи Дэрила были укрыты одеялом._

И несколько месяцев спустя, в доме Граймсов, Дэрил лежит, уставившись в потолок, и долго не может заснуть.

  
***********


	2. Тогда

Рик никогда не рассказывал ему о том, что кома – это когда тебя нет, а затем ты внезапно просыпаешься. Вместо этого – целый спектр вспышек сознания, меняющихся каждую минуту.

Дэрил в коме пять дней. Он проводит их в калейдоскопе обрывочных снов и воспоминаний. Он в Терминусе, и там Мерл; иногда он – один из мясников, в другой раз – распотрошенный труп, подвешенный на крюках. Вновь та ночь в лесу, только вместо Абрахама Ниган выбирает Гленна. Как и у Эйба, половина черепа парня размозжена, а глаз выскочил из глазницы. Он все еще в состоянии выдавить «М-м-м-Мэгги», прежде чем Ниган снова наносит удар, и осколки костей и зубов разлетаются в разные стороны.

Он видит Кэрол, нависшую над ним с напряженным лицом.

\- Засранец, - говорит она, - ты не умрешь, слышишь меня?

Сны и воспоминания исчезают. Он видит Рика, склонившегося над ним:

\- Прости, братишка. Я не хочу оставлять тебя, но это еще не конец. Я знаю, ты проснешься. Мы еще увидимся.

*************

Впервые он по-настоящему приходит в сознание, просыпаясь на больничной койке, занавешенной омерзительными цветочными простынями, висящими на кое-как привязанных к стенам веревках. Справа от него стоит такой же омерзительный кухонный стул, слева – пищащие приборы. Он не может больше ничего распознать, потому что вдруг понимает, что привязан к кровати.

Он в панике. Сны и воспоминания все еще перемешаны, он убежден, что снова находится в Святилище. Но вместо того, чтобы приковать к стене и дать ему немного свободы для перемещений, они крепко связали его, и он не может ни двигаться, ни защищаться.

Простыня рядом с ним отдергивается, и появляется фигура. Картинка перед глазами расплывается, и он толком не может понять, что это за охранник…

\- Дэрил! Дэрил, перестань! – на его грудь ложится рука, прижимая его к постели. Но в этом нет необходимости, потому что он узнает голос и сразу успокаивается.

\- Кэрол? – хрипит он.

\- Да, это я, - отвечает она. Зрение приобретает четкость, и он наконец-то может ее разглядеть. Она выглядит усталой. – Мы в порядке, тебе нужно успокоиться, чтобы не навредить себе еще больше. Прости, что нам пришлось тебя привязать, но ты все время пытался выдернуть капельницы. Подожди минутку.

Она подходит к ремням, удерживающим его запястья, и расстегивает их. Едва она заканчивает, он прижимает руки к груди.

\- Где мы? – в горле Дэрила пересохло.

\- В Хиллтопе, - говорит Кэрол. И он чувствует, как ее ладонь успокаивающе поглаживает его волосы.

\- Что случилось?

\- А что ты помнишь? – Дэрил пытается прикинуть, но в его голове – запутанная мешанина из воспоминаний и сна. Сцены последних шести недель (неужели с той ужасной ночи в лесу прошло так много времени?) мелькают в беспорядке.

Он помнит Александрию, объятую пламенем. Он помнит, как лежал в кузове фургона, после того, как Ниган убил Эйба. Мишонн и Карл склонились над ним и пытались остановить кровь, хлещущую из его плеча. Он помнит, как несколько недель спустя Хиллтоп, Александрия и Королевство, объединившись, устроили осаду Святилища. Снова Александрию, как Спасители швыряли гранаты через стену. И одна летела прямо в его сторону, но Пол Ровиа перехватил ее в воздухе и бросил обратно. Его последнее воспоминание – роковой массовый отъезд из Александрии в Хиллтоп после нападения Спасителей.

Когда он рассказывает это Кэрол, она говорит:

\- Ты стоял в дозоре на воротах, когда Спасители протаранили их грузовиком.

И сразу после ее слов он вспоминает. Ярко-красная фура, нашпигованная заточенными пиками, мчалась к воротам. Как стрелял, даже когда его приятели дозорные ныряли в укрытие, и отчаянно надеялся хотя бы _замедлить_ ее.

Дерьмо.

\- Ниган? Спасители?

\- Они пробились внутрь, привели несколько мертвецов. Но мы победили, - на последней фразе в ее голосе фактически звучит горечь.

\- А что с другими? Мы потеряли кого-нибудь из своих? – и он боится ответа.

\- Нет, все живы и преимущественно в порядке, - спешит успокоить его Кэрол, - по крайней мере, все члены нашей семьи.

От облегчения у него из глаз едва не хлынули слезы. Он не способен вымолвить ни слова несколько минут. Кэрол ждет, пока он придет в себя.

\- А где все? – наконец, спрашивает он.

\- Рик отвел большую часть группы обратно домой, в Александрию. Грегори пытался сдаться Нигану после того, как проломили стены. Мэгги вырубила его и взяла на себя командование. В какой-то момент все решили, что она – за главного. Так что Гленн здесь. Как и Тара, она не захотела возвращаться. А ты здесь потому, что в твоем состоянии тебя было нельзя перевозить.

Дэрил пытается все осмыслить. Его семью вновь раскидало в разные стороны, не так сильно, как после Тюрьмы, но они все еще порознь, и он не знает, что сейчас происходит с Риком, Мишонн, Карлом или остальными. Его сердце словно разорвали пополам.

\- Ты тоже здесь, - произносит Дэрил, чувствуя благодарность за это.

\- Я не могла уехать, не убедившись, что ты очнулся.

\- Ты собираешься уехать? – говорит Дэрил, пристально глядя на нее.

Кэрол не отвечает на вопрос, просто тихо произносит:

\- Отдохни, хорошо?

Он хочет заставить ее сначала ответить на вопрос, но волна усталости накрывает его, словно ее слова были волшебным заклинанием. И у него не хватает сил на споры.

Дэрил закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как его клонит в сон, но что-то вдруг щелкает в его голове, и он резко приходит в себя.

\- Преимущественно? – спрашивает он.

Кэрол, направившись было к дверям, замирает.

\- Что?

\- Ты сказала «преимущественно в порядке», - он с трудом сглатывает, - кто-то еще пострадал?

Лицо Кэрол болезненно осунулось.

\- Мы все пострадали, - говорит она, бессознательно протягивая ладонь к своему предплечью. Ее раны практически излечились к финальной битве, но он предполагает, что они все еще ноют, - но вы с Гленном – единственные, кто сильно пострадал.

Он ждет и ощущает, как сердце колотится в горле.

\- Он будет в порядке? – она ведь сразу бы ему сказала, если бы дело обстояло иначе.

Кэрол выпускает слишком низкий и недовольный для смеха звук.

\- Его _травмы_ не убьют его. Световая граната разорвалась прямо у его лица. Он больше не может видеть.

Осознание пронзает Дэрила.

\- Да ебаный, - говорит он, зажмурившись. Он не спрашивает, можно ли что-то исправить и пройдет ли это само, он знает ответ. Слепым жить было достаточно трудно в мире _прежде_ , а теперь это и вовсе – смертный приговор.

\- Да, - отвечает Кэрол.

*************

После этого он долго спит. Действительно спит, а не находится в странном чистилище комы. Когда он просыпается второй раз, его голова намного более ясная, и он способен обдумать всю ситуацию. К нему заглядывает доктор Карсон, чтобы посветить фонариком в глаза и изучить показания пищащих приборов.

\- Где Кэрол? – спрашивает Дэрил.

\- Я вынудил ее взять перерыв, пока она не стала еще одним пациентом, - отвечает Карсон, вытаскивая стетоскоп, - глубоко вдохни.

Дэрил подчиняется осмотру врача. Закончив, Карсон выглядит удовлетворенным.

\- Ты счастливчик, - говорит он ему. У Дэрила нет сил, чтобы послать доктора нахуй. Он определенно точно не _чувствует_ себя счастливчиком.

На нем практически не осталось живого места – почти вся его кожа иссиня-черного цвета, ноет. Места, где нет синяков, покрыты царапинами и порезами, пусть и уже практически зажившими. Несколько необходимых швов спрятаны под повязками. На левом плече у него яркий белый шрам размером с четвертак. Этот сувенир от пулевого ранения все еще беспокоит, но глушится болью в остальных частях тела. У него раскалывается голова, и белесые пятна пляшут перед глазами, когда он пытается принять сидячее положение. Доктор говорит, что у Дэрила была микротрещина и единственное хорошее лечение – это отдых и обезболивающие.

Хуже всего дело обстоит с правой ногой – перелом в двух местах, закованный в тяжелый гипс от лодыжки до середины бедра. Нога покоится на горе из подушек и чешется так сильно, что вот-вот сведет его с ума.

\- Тебе нужно быть осторожнее с ногой, - говорит Карсон, - потребуется время, чтобы она достаточно окрепла и смогла выдержать любой вес. Но будет неплохо, если ты встанешь и немного подвигаешься, если, конечно, чувствуешь в себе силы.

И как по команде штора отдергивается снова, и входит крупный парень лет двадцати пяти, со светлыми волосами и классической приятной внешностью.

\- Доктор, Миссис Сандерсон снова лихорадит. Температура не опасно высокая, но ее уже стоило бы сбить.

\- Я проверю ее. Дэрил, это – Алекс, он за тобой приглядит, пока Кэрол отдыхает, - говорит Карсон и отправляется к другому пациенту.

Когда он уходит, Алекс спрашивает Дэрила, не хочет ли тот попробовать встать. Он отведет его в ванную или на улицу, если он хочет. Класть ему на перспективу выхода на улицу, но Дэрил не хотел бы пользоваться уткой и поэтому кивает. Алекс отходит за неизвестно из какого века высранным инвалидным креслом, сделанным из сплетенной стали и выглядящим так, словно осталось еще с тех пор, как это поселение было музеем.

\- Кэрол много о тебе рассказывала, - говорит Алекс, помогая Дэрилу сесть, - твоя подруга – замечательный человек, ей бы быть медсестрой. У нее настоящий дар, - Алекс помогает Дэрилу опустить здоровую левую ногу, не прекращая бессмысленную болтовню.

\- Ты отлично держишься, я знал, что ты очнешься, - говорит он, - знаю, это звучит как… дичь, - он поднимает руки вверх, изображая пальцами кавычки, - но я считаю, что исцеление травмы зависит от того, как ты исцеляешься от нее _ментально_ , и сколько в тебе сил. А в тебе их много. Я всегда вижу, некоторые люди просто светятся ею. – Дэрил ненавидит его.

Управлять сломанной ногой – еще сложнее, чем кажется. Дэрил пялится на гипс, Доктор Карсон утверждает, что Дэрилу придется перетерпеть десять недель, если он хочет в будущем передвигаться без боли. Он подумывает попросить его отрезать эту чертову штуку к едрене фене; Хершел оправился после ампутации гораздо быстрее, чем предстоит ему. Дэрил задумывается об этом серьезнее, когда встает в первый раз. Кровь приливает к месту перелома, и ему хочется заорать. Он бы рухнул обратно на постель, если бы Алекс его не поддерживал.

Дэрил стискивает зубы, пока боль не унимается, и Алекс помогает ему пройти несколько шагов до ебаной инвалидной коляски. Когда он устраивается, Алекс выталкивает его из маленького занавешенного убежища.

Дэрил впервые рассматривает комнату – он узнает в ней библиотеку дома Бэррингтона, где хитрожопый проныра Грегори вершил суд. Ее превратили в импровизированный лазарет; Дэрил замечает еще три занавешенные постели.

Путешествие до туалета выдается тяжелым. Когда они добираются, Алекс спрашивает, не нужна ли Дэрилу помощь, и взгляд, который он получает в ответ, приглушает его любезность.

Когда они возвращаются в лазарет, Дэрил вымотан и с удовольствием валится в постель. Боль, которая прежде дремала, теперь проснулась. Алекс сразу же понимает это и дает ему немного оксикодона. После этого Дэрил решает, что парень – вполне ничего.

Дэрил ненавидит ебаное ощущение бессилия. Это хуже, чем когда Дуайт подстрелил его, ведь затем он смог встать и передвигаться уже на следующий день, с привязанной к груди рукой, уныло свисающей сбоку, но все еще подвижной. Или, во всяком случае, подвижной настолько, насколько позволяла цепь, которой он был прикован к стене. Если повезет, Ходячие в скором времени ворвутся в Хиллтоп; быть съеденным заживо начинает казаться соблазнительной альтернативой инвалидному креслу и раздражающе милому медперсоналу.

*************

В следующий раз, когда он просыпается, к нему заглядывает Мэгги. Она невероятно похудела, а под ее глазами виднеются черные, как гематомы, круги под глазами.

\- Дерьмово выглядишь, - говорит он ей.

\- А ты - еще хуже, - отвечает она с легкой улыбкой.

Дэрил фыркает, и это не совсем смех.

Она садится на уродливый стул, разглядывая его.

\- Как ты?

\- Словно на меня стена упала.

\- Вот, что бывает, если играть в «у кого кишка тонка» с шести тонным грузовиком, - ее лицо становится серьезным, - ты, по крайней мере, замедлил его. Могло быть хуже.

\- Ммм, - мычит он. Дэрил достаточно пробыл в этом цирке, чтобы знать, что все всегда может стать хуже, но это не слишком его утешает. Если бы он убрался с дороги, он был бы на ногах и мог помочь вынести оставшиеся аванпосты Спасителей, и, скорее всего, Гленн все еще мог видеть.

\- Где Гленн? – спрашивает он.

Выражение лица Мэгги застывает.

\- Кэрол же сказала тебе, что случилось, да? – Дэрил кивает, и Мэгги продолжает, - он… мы обосновались в старой комнате Грегори. Ему не нравится выходить оттуда, - ее голос напряжен.

Услышать это – как удар под дых.

\- Он крепкий, - пытается убедить ее Дэрил, - если кто и сможет выдержать подобное, так это он.

Мэгги отводит взгляд. Он знает, что она хочет верить ему, но отчаяние прочертило глубокие линии на ее лице. Дрожащим голосом она произносит:

\- Я не знаю, как ему помочь. Он словно хочет сдаться.

Дэрил не может придумать ответ, любые утешения будут звучать пустыми.

\- В любом случае, - произносит Мэгги, утирая глаза, - я просто хотела увидеть тебя, убедиться, что ты в порядке. Еще много чего нужно сделать, а кто-то решил, что я – тот, кто должен придумать, как именно.

*************

Когда возвращается Кэрол, он умоляет ее больше не бросать его на Алекса.

\- Не будь козлом, Алекс – славный малый, - говорит Кэрол, - давай, позволь тебя осмотреть.

Дэрил покоряется ее осмотру практически без ворчания. После быстрого, но тщательного осмотра она отправляется за большой кастрюлей с водой, мылом и тряпками. Она швыряет в него тряпку со словами:

\- Приведи себя в порядок, или в следующий раз, когда ты уснешь, я привяжу тебя к постели, вытащу наружу и окачу из садового шланга.

Несмотря на то, что окружающие люди могут себе что-то надумывать о его гигиене, Дэрилу нравится быть чистым, когда в этом есть смысл, так что можно было бы обойтись и без угрозы. Ему кажется, что от торчания в постели он становится грязнее, чем от блуждания в лесах, наполненных ходячими.

\- Отвернись, - говорит он, и она закатывает глаза.

\- Как будто я ничего не видела раньше. Ты был в отключке пять дней, кому-то приходилось тебя мыть, - произносит она, но все равно отворачивается. Она остается внутри маленькой отгороженной простынями зоны, остальные пациенты ворочаются и сопят поблизости. Дэрилу кажется, что они похожи на двух детей, соорудивших палатку в гостиной.

\- Мы больше не будем это обсуждать, ладно? – бормочет он, обмакивая тряпку в воду и натирая ее мылом. Начиная обтирать лицо, он просит Кэрол рассказать ему подробнее о том, как прошел финальный бой.

\- Ну, после того, как тебя вытащили, Спасители и кучка ходячих прорвались внутрь. Было тяжело, но в конце концов мы их побили.

Он с ужасом слушает ее рассказ о том, что Спасители «улучшали» свое оружие – обмазывали его кучками плоти ходячих, чтобы даже царапина была смертельной. Дуайт выстрелил в Рика из арбалета, заставив Нигана поверить, что тот обречен.

\- Он обожает стрелять в людей и утверждать, что это ради их блага, - ворчит Дэрил себе по нос. Ему приходится несколько раз тереть себе грудь, руки и ноги, пока он не чувствует себя чистым.

\- Уловка удалась. Ниган отступил, думая, что им нужно просто подождать, пока Рик умрет, а затем напасть, - Дэрил кидает на нее взгляд; и даже не видя ее лица, он замечает напряжение в ее спине, слышит осторожность в голосе.

\- Выкладывай, - говорит он.

\- Тебе это не понравится, - произносит она. Ему приходится подождать, прежде чем услышать продолжение, - Дуайт сдержал свое слово, сделал то, что обещал. Рик отпустил его, и он отвел Спасителей, которые отвернулись от Нигана, обратно в Святилище. Теперь он за главного, а еще он согласился с нами на торговое партнерство.

Челюсть у Дэрила отвисла.

\- Пиздец нахуй блять, - единственное, что способен выдать Дэрил, потому что его медленно душит ярость.

\- Если честно, Рик наказал его, наверное, самым жестоким образом. Не думаю, что он хочет быть главным.

Хорошо, что нога Дэрила сломана в двух местах, иначе бы он вскочил и рванул в Святилище. Мысль о том, что после всего Дуайт просто соскочит и вернется к своей праздной жизни, вызывает у него приступ ярости. Он бессознательно тянется к едва зажившей ране на плече.

\- Брехня, как Рик мог его отпустить?

\- Могу я уже повернуться? Я должна сказать тебе кое-что лицом к лицу, - произносит Кэрол каким-то нейтральным голосом. Дэрил заворачивается в одеяло и говорит, что уже можно.

Она не сразу может посмотреть ему в глаза, вместо этого фокусируясь на шраме на его плече.

\- Рик не убил и Нигана, - говорит она, поднимая взгляд.

Дэрил уставился на нее, не веря своим ушам.

\- Херня. После того… после _всего_ , что он сделал, Рик его _отпустил?_

\- Нет, он оставил его _в живых._ Рик сказал, что Ниган проведет остаток жизни в клетке в Александрии.

\- Он _ебнулся?_

\- Это символ того, - говорит Кэрол, - что мы лучше них. Что мы их не боимся.

\- В жопу символы, Рик должен был всадить ему пулю промеж глаз.

\- Ну, тебе придется обсудить это с Риком, - произносит она.

В воспоминаниях Дэрила мелькает уродливое лицо Дуайта, стоящего над безжизненным телом Дениз. И это режет его по живому. Уебок напал и подстрелил его, сделал так, что Гленна и Мишонн взяли в плен. Дуайт, возможно, помог бы им позже из личных побуждений, но они не были квиты, чтобы раз и навсегда. И принять тот факт, что Дуайт и особенно _Ниган_ живы и дышат, когда большинство мертвы, практически невозможно.

\- А Тара? Что она сказала об этом? О Дуайте?

\- Когда Рик остановил ее, чтобы она не пошла следом за ним, она направила на него пистолет. Было жутко, - произносит Кэрол, - слушай, я согласна с тобой насчет Нигана, я думаю, что слишком опасно оставлять его в живых, - она на мгновение прикрывает глаза, и ее нижняя губа дергается, - но с меня хватит убийств, Дэрил. А что касается Дуайта, то лучше пусть он возглавляет Святилище. Так будет меньше смертей.

Она выглядит усталой, но такой искренней, какой Дэрил ее не видел с момента пробуждения. Он почти забыл, что ее раны едва залечились.

\- Это неправильно, - бормочет он. Но, правильность и справедливость ни хрена не значили до Конца света, а сейчас и подавно. Какая-то часть его жалеет, что он очнулся.

Кэрол подходит и кладет ладони на его, сжимая пальцы.

\- Заканчивай с умыванием, - тихо произносит она.

*************

\- Это ее не вернет, - произносит Тара задушенным голосом, когда приходит его навестить.

Дэрил знает это; а еще то, что у Тары больше прав грустить и злиться из-за Дениз, чем у него. Он все еще не может найти в себе силы принять этот факт. Тара смотрит на него и грустно улыбается.

\- Я пыталась злиться, - говорит она, - наставила пистолет на Рика, когда он отпустил Дуайта. Думаю, в этот момент я нарывалась получить катаной в сердце, - она делает резкий вдох, - я все еще думаю, что стоит пойти туда и вышибить Дуайту мозги самой. Но это не сойдет мне с рук. И люди во мне нуждаются, - мягко заканчивает она.

\- Это все еще дерьмово, - говорит Дэрил.

\- Знаю. Я пытаюсь убедить себя, что Дениз не хотела бы, чтобы я так поступала. Она стала доктором, чтобы помогать людям. Она бы хотела, чтобы я делала что-то на благо большинства людей.

Дэрил обдумывает ее слова.

\- И как? Помогает?

\- Нихуяшеньки, - отвечает Тара.

Дэрил кивает. Он так и думал.

*****************

Тара и Мэгги редко посещают его или мало сидят с ним. Они заняты, безумно заняты. За время войны было проебано просто дохера всего.

\- Сучий хаос, - рассказывает ему Мэгги, и от негодования у нее горят щеки, - Грегори… он не озаботился даже выяснить, сколько именно здесь живет людей. Помнишь, как Дианна говорила, что то, что мы делали раньше, имеет значение? Похоже, ему все равно, он счастлив изображать хозяина поместья, пока крепостные горбатятся на полях.

Она расстроено вздыхает, сжимая нос пальцами.

\- Все наладилось бы быстрее, если бы была хоть какая-то _организация._ Иисус помогает, но он в первую очередь нужен мне для вылазок и разведок. Огден сбежал, прихватив с собой около дюжины человек.

Дэрила передергивает от этого имени, его охватывает тупая ярость. Заместитель Нигана и насквозь ебанутая мразина. _Выбери одного, пацан. Мамочка или крепкий орешек, один из них будет наказан за то, что ты сделал._ Дэрил пытается отгородиться от этого конкретного воспоминания. Он не хотел к нему возвращаться, ни к какому из воспоминаний о времени, проведенном в Святилище.

Мэгги замечает его реакцию и говорит:

\- Мы все еще разыскиваем их. Мы не прекратим это делать, каждая община отправляет людей. Если этот уебок вернется, ему придется иметь дело со всеми нами.

*****************

В следующие дни Гленн все еще не приходит, в отличие от Пола Ровиа (Дэрил отказывается звать его Иисусом). Дэрил слышит его задолго до того, как видит, Пол останавливается поздороваться с двумя другими пациентами (Миссис Сандерсон уже поправилась и ушла) в лазарете.

Дэрил гадает, заглянет ли и к нему Пол. Он также задумывается – хочет ли сам этого или нет. И склоняется к отрицательному ответу. Несмотря на все, что Пол сделал за время войны, этот парень все еще раздражает его до чертиков. Только часть этого чувства была остатками плохого впечатления, сформировавшегося в день их знакомства. Дэрил хотел отпустить это и сказать, что они квиты, после того, как Пол вытащил их из Святилища, так как в этот момент его, по понятным причинам, переполняли благодарность и симпатия.

Но мелкий говнюк, конечно же, все испортил. Потому что сразу же, как они начали готовиться к войне, всякий раз, когда Пол не разрабатывал планы с Риком или не выбирался на вылазки, его главным развлечением было доебывать Дэрила Диксона.

Дэрил не мог сосчитать, сколько ключей, зажигалок и прочей мелочевки пропало из его карманов. Когда Полу наскучило доебываться таким способом, он перестал таскать вещи и начал подкидывать новые. Рука Дэрила проскальзывала в карман, натыкаясь на неизвестный предмет, и он изо всех сил надеялся, чтобы там не оказалось что-то ужасное. Это могло быть что угодно – аляповатое пластиковое кольцо, как из автомата с жевательной резинкой, оловянная чайная ложка, розовый ластик в форме динозавра, незнакомые монеты, которые Мишонн назвала Евро.

Самой запоминающейся вещью был старый презерватив в камуфляжной обертке с желтой надписью «Безопасный выстрел».

Дэрил все еще должен надрать ему зад за такое, даже если он дважды обязан Полу жизнью. Некоторые вещи невозможно стерпеть. Но придется подождать, пока с его ноги не снимут проклятый гипс.

Шторки распахиваются, и Пол Ровиа просовывает сквозь них голову. Он улыбается, завидев, что Дэрил проснулся.

\- Мистер Диксон, - произносит он, - рад видеть, что Вы вернулись в мир живых.

Дэрил свирепеет. Часть веселой игры Пола «Сколько еще я смогу бесить Дэила Диксона, прежде чем он убьет меня с предельной жестокостью» в ответ на обещание Дэрила надрать ему зад включает в себя театральный вздох и возгласы «ох, Мистер Диксон, ох!».

\- Не настолько же, - ворчит Дэрил, решив, что в этот раз Пол назвал его «Мистер Диксон» не в попытке подъебать.

\- У меня для тебя подарок, - говорит Пол, проскальзывая в маленькую занавешенную зону. Он приподнимает холщевую сумку с каким-то тяжелым содержимым и кладет на уродливый кухонный стул. Дэрил смотрит на нее с подозрением, обусловленным характером прошлых «подарков» Пола.

К его удивлению, когда Пол открывает сумку, в ней нет ничего, что бы спровоцировало раздражение Дэрила. Это книги, целая стопка книг.

\- На случай, если ты хочешь заняться чем-то, кроме как пялиться на Алекса. Думаю, он уже поседел от твоего взгляда.

Дэрил сердито смотрит на него, на что Пол отвечает лучезарной улыбкой. Пол уже имел дело с хмурыми взглядами Дэрила и до сих пор их не боится. Он не испугался и в их первую встречу, когда Дэрил был на ногах и наставил на него пушку. Теперь, когда Дэрил лежит в постели с перевязанной ногой, ему уж точно нечего опасаться.

Пол, как и всегда, продолжает дружелюбно щебетать:

\- Я не уверен, какие книги тебе нравятся, так что я выбрал на свое усмотрение.

\- Спасибо, - нехотя отвечает Дэрил.

\- Мне нужно заглянуть к Мэгги, но я вернусь сегодня чуть позже или завтра. Скажи, если какая-то из книг тебя увлечет, я принесу еще похожих.

Когда Пол уходит, Дэрил перебирает стопку, хотя, по правде говоря, это не так уж и важно. Он никогда не был любителем чтения, но он пойман в ловушку постели, и это отличная мотивация. Сейчас он готов прочесть что угодно.

_Ну, не совсем что угодно,_ \- думает он, добираясь до самой нижней книги в стопке. Это христианский трактат, озаглавленный _«Влюбиться в Иисуса:_ _отдать себя величайшему роману своей жизни»._ Дэрил закатывает глаза. Кажется, ожидание, что здесь Пол его не подъебет, было слишком оптимистичным.

****************

В тот же день Кэрол заглядывает к нему, чтобы сказать, что она отправляется в Королевство.

\- Почему? – Дэрил слышит обиду в своем голосе. Внутренний голос протестует – нет, нет, мало того, что они разделились, теперь и Кэрол хочет уехать.

\- Потому что Иезекииль попросил. Он потерял много людей, больше, чем Александрия или Хиллтоп. Намного. Ему нужна помощь, почти все бойцы мертвы. А еще у них нет _никого_ , кто бы разбирался в медицине. Я училась у Хершела и кое-что узнала благодаря Эду. Ему нужна _помощь_ , и он попросил мою.

\- Этот полоумный мудозвон попросил? И все? – спрашивает Дэрил, пряча истинные эмоции в злости.

\- Нет, не все. Это ведь еще не конец, осталась еще одна группа Спасителей. Даже если мы найдем их и устраним, придет кто-то еще. Всегда кто-то приходит. Единственный способ быть уверенными, что мы всегда победим – держаться вместе, всем четырем общинам. Для этого нам всем нужно быть сильными.

Кэрол долго смотрит куда-то вперед, прежде чем говорит:

\- И, да, потому что он, мать твою, попросил меня приехать. Он спас мне жизнь.

Дэрил хочет возразить, сказать, что она нихера не должна Иезекиилю. И тогда к нему приходит воспоминание о встрече в Королевстве. Он прогуливался с Кэрол, и Иезекииль подошел, держа в руке одинокий полевой цветок. Он заправил его Кэрол за ухо и театрально поклонился. Дэрил никогда прежде не видел у нее такого выражения лица, как в тот момент.

\- Ну ладно, - глухо произносит он, - когда ты уезжаешь?

\- Через два дня.

Два дня и она уедет, а Дэрил не знает, что тогда будет делать.

\- Ты будешь в порядке, - словно прочитав его мысли, говорит Кэрол.

\- Ты так думаешь?

\- Конечно.

*********************** 

Дэрил все пялится в потолок, размышляя над тем, что Кэрол завтра уедет (бросит его – шепчет какая-то детская часть его сознания). Через несколько часов Пол, сдержав обещание, возвращается, чтобы спросить, что Дэрил думает о книгах, которые он оставил. Его присутствие не слишком улучшает настроение Дэрила, которому сейчас не до подъебов.

\- Еще не успел глянуть, - говорит Дэрил, надеясь, что Пол поймет намек и уйдет.

\- Тогда расскажешь, когда я вернусь. Отвезу Кэрол в Королевство, - небрежно произносит Пол, - мне нужно кое-что обсудить с Иезекиилем.

\- Мммгмм, - мычит Дэрил.

\- А потом отправлюсь в Александрию. Тебе что-нибудь оттуда нужно? Передать им сообщения?

\- Нет, - коротко отвечает Дэрил. Он не просил ничьей жалости, и Пол может отвалить нахуй.

Но Пол не отваливает. Он остается на своем месте, изучая взглядом Дэрила, который его игнорирует.

Через несколько секунд Дэрил неожданно улавливает отдаленный звук хлопающих друг о друга карт. Оглядываясь, он замечает, что Пол вытащил потрепанную колоду игральных карт Bicycle и тасует ее у себя на коленях. Он делает это, как и любое другое действие – изящно и умело. Дэрил наблюдает, как он сгибает карты и те перепрыгивают в его руки. У него длинные и тонкие пальцы, а ногти чистые и ухоженные.

\- Умеешь играть в джин? – спрашивает Пол.

\- Нет, - врет Дэрил, демонстративно отводя взгляд. Он слышит хлопок карт, когда они соприкасаются друг с другом, шепот Пола, когда он сгибает их в ладонях. Проходит время, карты все тасуются, а Дэрил продолжает игнорировать его.

Это не производит желаемого эффекта, чтобы Пол понял намек и оставил его, нахер, одного. Вместо этого Пол наклоняется и хватает поднос, на котором Дэрил обычно ест, кладет себе на колени и начинает раскладывать пасьянс. Дэрил некоторое время наблюдает, как пальцы Пола танцуют над картами, когда он переворачивает и сопоставляет их.

Он несколько раз раскладывает пасьянс, прежде чем собрать карты и вытянуться во весь рост в своем кошачьем изгибе от пальцев ног до кончиков изящных пальцев рук. Он прощается, и Дэрил даже не получает удовлетворения, что измотал его. У него сложилось впечатление, что Пол все равно ушел бы в этот момент, даже если бы Дэрил _согласился_ сыграть партию в джин. 

************

На следующий день Кэрол заходит, чтобы попрощаться. Садится на край кровати, берет его ладонь и говорит:

\- Слушай, ты не должен сдаваться, понял? Гленну потребуется помощь. Мэгги пока что не может ее оказать. Она еще не пришла в себя из-за ребенка. Никто из них.

\- Не представляю, что я могу сделать, - бурчит Дэрил.

\- Ты что-нибудь придумаешь, - говорит Кэрол. Затем она поднимает его ладонь и прижимается щекой к костяшкам его пальцев. От этого жеста он судорожно втягивает воздух. У него печет глаза, и он не знает, сможет ли сдержать слезы.

\- Будь осторожна, - выдыхает он.

\- Буду. Выздоравливай, ладно? Когда все будет…. ну, не _устаканенно_ , но по крайней мере не настолько запутанно, приезжай ко мне.

\- Договорились, - говорит он. После этого они еще долго сидят в тишине, пока она не говорит, что ей пора; Иисус, вероятно, ждет. Она наклоняется и прикасается губами к его лбу. И несколько слезинок все-таки проскальзывают, несмотря на его старания.

А затем она уезжает.

*************

Дэрил стоит у подножья лестницы, опираясь на костыли, и смотрит наверх, словно он мог бы поднять себя туда только силой раздражения. Кэрол уехала несколько часов назад, Мэгги и Тара заняты, и в Хиллтопе есть только один человек, с кем он хотел бы поговорить.

 _Ты что-нибудь придумаешь, -_ сказала Кэрол. Дэрил ничего толком не придумал. Он помнит поход в Александрию, где не хватало провизии и воды, и он был так разбит из-за Бэт и Тайриза, что ему было плевать, что случится с ним дальше. Гленн пытался уговорить его хотя бы выпить воды, говорил, что они справятся, но они справятся, только если будут делать это _вместе_. Этот мир закалил всех в разной степени, но Гленн сохранил самое важное – свою внутреннюю доброту.

 _А что бы сделал Гленн?_ – думает Дэрил, - _если бы все было наоборот._ Он бы пришел проведать Дэрила, напомнить, что он не один. И это то, что он все еще может сделать.

Так что переебать эти ступеньки. Он обещает позже выпытать у Алекса две дозы оксикодона. Он пересиливает себя, засовывает оба костыля под левую руку, хватается за поручень правой и начинает подниматься.

Это занимает у него много времени, ему приходится останавливаться для отдыха каждые несколько ступенек. Его гипс совершенно не подходит для прогулок – ебически тяжел, а он слишком слаб и шатается уже на середине пути, легкий слой пота пропитывает его одежду. Нога ноет, левое плечо ноет, рана от пули, может, практически и зажила, но пользоваться костылями при обычных обстоятельствах все еще пиздец как больно. Однако он уже слишком далеко зашел, чтобы поворачивать назад. Он стискивает зубы и продолжает путь.

Слава богу, в холле наверху есть стул, и Дэрил просто падает в него. Он некоторое время просто сидит, чувствуя себя немного глупо. Что он может сказать Гленну такого, чего уже не сказала Мэгги? Дэрил прикрывает глаза и откидывается на спинку стула.

Он задумывается над вопросом на несколько минут, а затем отправляется на поиски Гленна.

*************

Дэрил находит его в старой комнате Грегори, как и упоминала Мэгги. Он сидит у окна на стуле, рассеянно глядя в никуда. Он поворачивается в сторону Дэрила, когда тот с грохотом входит на своих костылях.

\- Кто здесь? – спрашивает Гленн глухим и безжизненным голосом.

Если Мэгги выглядела дерьмово, то Гленн выглядит дерьмовее некуда. На его лице видна каждая кость, кожа неприятного землистого оттенка, а сальные волосы облепили череп. Он выглядит так, словно давно не принимал душ, на его щеках и лбу выступила угревая сыпь.

\- Ты вообще собирался меня навестить, мудила? – ворчит Дэрил.

\- Дэрил? – отвечает Гленн, и его голос чуть оживляется.

\- Помнишь меня таки. Я уж начал сомневаться, - произносит Дэрил. Напротив Гленна стоит стул, и он осторожно опускается на него. Вблизи Гленн выглядит еще хуже: у него ужасающие глаза, белки которых налиты кровью.

\- Я заходил раньше. Ты спал, - отвечает Гленн, и глухие нотки возвращаются в его голос.

\- Я уже давно не сплю. Ты был слишком занят или типа того?

Гленн лишь вздыхает. Дэрил пытается придумать, что бы такое сказать, чтобы вернуть Гленна к жизни. Но у него не выходит.

Они сидят в молчании, а затем Гленн произносит:

\- Мэгги сказала, что ты сломал ногу. Как ты поднялся по лестнице?

\- Было непросто, - признается Дэрил, - в следующий раз это тебе стоит ко мне прийти.

Гленн просто сутулится и ничего не говорит. Дэрил пытается увлечь его в разговор, но Гленн отвечает односложно, все еще вялым голосом.

\- Ты не можешь торчать тут вечно, Мэгги сказала, что ты не выходил, - наконец, говорит Дэрил. 

\- Ты меня обвиняешь?

\- Ты еще не мертв.

Гленн морщится:

\- К несчастью. Иногда я подумываю о том, чтобы найти одну из пушек и избавить нас от страданий.

\- Не говори так, - произносит Дэрил.

Лицо Гленна искажает болезненная гримаса.

\- Почему нет? Что будет, когда придет кто-то, кто действительно сможет разнести это место в щепки? Что будет, когда нам снова придется бежать? Думаешь, я справлюсь, будучи таким? Если бы это касалось только меня, если бы я должен был беспокоиться только о себе… но Мэгги. Если все полетит к чертям, я…. я… не смогу ее защитить. Я бесполезный. Хуже, чем бесполезный, я – обуза.

Дэрил понимает, что он абсолютно ничего не может сказать Гленну в таком состоянии, чтобы вернуть его желание жить. Поэтому он даже не пытается.

\- Да. Ну, твои ноги все еще при тебе. Помоги мне спуститься вниз. Меня чуть удар не хватил, пока я сюда поднимался.

Гленн вздрагивает:

\- Я кого-нибудь позову.

\- Зачем? Ты даже по ступенькам не можешь спуститься? Может, ты и прав относительно бесполезности.

Гленн, кажется, рассержен, и Дэрила ничего не может обрадовать сильнее. Злость – лучше, чем апатия.

\- Если я пропущу ступеньку, ты отшибешь себе зад. Это не… - он сжимает губы, - я не могу тебе помочь.

\- Черта с два ты не можешь, - говорит Дэрил. Он тянет костыль и тыкает Гленна в ногу, - вставай нахуй, я устал, и мне уже пора принять окси. – Тык. Тык.

\- Дэрил, я серьезно, - говорит Гленн, пытаясь увернуться от костыля.

\- Херня. У тебя здоровые ноги. Ты можешь помочь мне спуститься. И башка у тебя тоже работает. Вечно вижу, как измотана Мэгги, ей нужно помочь с устройством общины. Ты не бесполезный и никогда им не будешь.

Гленн тяжело дышит и слегка дрожит:

\- Я не… я не могу помочь ей с устройством, я даже не вижу, что происходит вокруг. Мне нужно, чтобы кто-то рассказывал все подробности.

\- Мои глаза превосходно видят, и если я проваляюсь в той проклятой постели еще один час без дела, я свихнусь.

\- А что потом? Когда ты выздоровеешь и действительно сможешь делать что-то более полезное, чем быть моей собакой-поводырем?

\- Подумаем об этом потом. Соберись, Гленн. По крайней мере, для того, чтобы помочь мне спуститься по лестнице.

*************

Спуск по ступенькам оказывается тяжелее, чем подъем, даже при наличии Гленна, на которого можно опереться. Нога Дэрила просто _охуевает_ , он вдыхает воздух мелкими глотками, ему кажется, словно его сейчас стошнит. Хотя дело того стоит; даже слепой Гленн понимает, что он в плохой форме. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы оставить Дэрила у подножья лестницы, он помогает ему вернуться в лазарет.

Алекс, находящийся там, бросается вперед сразу же, как видит Дэрила, после короткой паузы при виде Гленна. Он ругает Дэрила за то, что тот слишком рано пытается преодолеть лестницу, и предупреждает, что он может причинить себе непоправимый вред.

Гленн выглядит чертовски виноватым, и Дэрил чувствует вспышку триумфа.

\- Теперь ты в порядке, Дэрил? Я пойду наверх…

\- Нужна помощь? – спрашивает Алекс, - но сначала я должен дать Дэрилу его лекарство, но…

\- Нет, - говорит Гленн, а затем повторяет ответ. Ощутимо собравшись духом, Гленн начинает двигаться обратно к двери, вытянув одну руку, чтобы ни во что не врезаться.

\- Я загляну завтра, - кричит ему вслед Дэрил, - только если ты не прекратишь быть ссыклом и не спустишься сам. – Гленн замирает, прежде чем продолжает свой путь, так и не ответив. Дэрил еще некоторое время слышит его шаги, медленные и неуверенные.

_Может быть, послезавтра,_ \- думает Дэрил, стиснув зубы. Его нога пульсирует, а в плече словно маленькие твари с острыми зубами прогрызают себе путь наружу.

Мысленно Дэрил забирает назад все плохое, что когда-либо думал об Алексе, когда тот без вопросов дает ему дополнительную таблетку окси.

\- Спасибо, - бормочет Дэрил. Он даже не злится, когда Алекс снова начинает его отчитывать относительно лестницы.

К концу лекции Дэрил погружается в приятный опиумный кайф. _Да,_ \- думает он, - _послезавтра._ Мэгги может быть перегружена мыслями о том, как привести Хиллтоп в порядок, и своей собственной грустью, но у Дэрила есть все время в этом проклятом мире. Нихера Гленн не будет торчать наверху в комнате один в ожидании смерти.

********************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Алекс похож на Тома Хоппера, если кому интересно.


	3. Сейчас

Дэрил просыпается на чердаке дома Граймсов, дезориентированный и совершенно не отдохнувший, сбитый с толку тишиной. У него уходит несколько минут, чтобы вспомнить, где он и почему находится тут.

Он не выходит из дома до тех пор, пока, по его подсчетам, Тара не уедет обратно в Хиллтоп. Он знает, что трусит, но плевать.

Первым делом он направляется к дому Эрика и Аарона. Эрик открывает дверь, расплываясь в улыбке.

\- Дэрил! Я слышал, что ты вернулся. Насовсем?

Дэрил кивает.

\- Аарон дома?

Эрика не смущает грубость Дэрила.

\- Нет. Он в Оушенсайд, думаю, он вернется только через несколько дней, - его улыбка исчезает, когда он рассматривает Дэрила, - ты в порядке? Я могу чем-то помочь?

Дэрил не уверен, ощутил ли он облегчение или нет. Он понятия не имеет, что собирался рассказать Аарону, если вообще собирался, но он определенно не будет изливать душу Эрику. Дэрилу он нравился, но Эрик на самом деле _не знает_ его так хорошо, как Аарон.

\- Не. Все путем. Просто хотел поздороваться.

Эрик все еще выглядит обеспокоенным, но не давит на него. Они перекидываются несколькими фразами, прежде чем Дэрил уходит.

Он проводит остаток своего первого полноценного дня, прогуливаясь по Александрии и подмечая изменения.

Вторая ночь проходит точно так же, как и первая, с той лишь разницей, что воспоминания не дали ему возможности заснуть.

На следующий день, к его облегчению, Рик находит для него работенку ни свет ни заря. Ну, по крайней мере, действительно ни свет – небо все еще серое, а солнце только начало подниматься. Его первая работа – в дозоре, он сменяет Сашу на посту у ворот. Она спускается по лестнице и устало улыбается ему. Розита дежурит внизу, и, забравшись наверх и бросив взгляд вниз, Дэрил замечает, что Саша не спешит уходить. Пока не появляется Отец Габриэль, чтобы сменить Розиту. И только тогда девушки уходят вместе.

Дэрил смотрит им вслед – прошло всего несколько дней с его возвращения, но ему кажется, что он не видел Сашу и Розиту по отдельности. Дэрил не предвидел такой дружбы, хотя, может, должен был. Эйб много значил для них обеих, кто еще здесь мог понять их чувства, кроме друг друга?

Он переключает внимание с девушек на раскинувшуюся вокруг Александрии местность. Хотел бы он, чтобы Рик поручил ему физическую работу. Стоя здесь и оглядывая горизонт, он не может ничем себя занять, кроме размышлений.

Он старается гнать мысли о том, как он бросил Хиллтоп, но альтернативные оказываются еще хуже. Он размышляет о Нигане, сидящем в тюремной камере по настоянию Рика. Очевидно, Нигана ранили в бою, и Рик распорядился, чтобы Доктор Карсон сначала подлечил Нигана, убедился, что тот выживет. Чтобы показать, что они лучше.

Пол как-то сказал ему, что истинная причина этого в том, что Ниган выставлен на показ, как зверь в зоопарке. Что это высшая форма неуважения – показать, что они его не боятся.

Дэрил так не считает. Ниган – это бешеная собака, которую следует усыпить, и только тогда они со всем покончат. Но, как он говорил Карлу, неважно, что он думает о ситуации.

День тянется долго, солнце медленно ползет по небу. Он пытается очистить разум, сделать тем пустым пространством, в которое он погружается в моменты ожидания, когда олень или кролик забредут в пределы досягаемости выстрела его арбалета. Сейчас это бесполезное занятие, но будь он проклят, если прекратит попытки.

Солнце проходит прямо над ним и только начинает клониться к западу. Его смена почти закончилась, и, ебись оно все конем, завтра он начнет умолять Рика дать ему другую работу. Отправиться на вылазку, на охоту, даже сыграть в ебаного предводителя скаутов, хоть что-нибудь, где он будет слишком занят, чтобы думать. Он смотрит на горизонт и почти упускает блик солнца на стекле или металле. Издалека приближается машина, а никаких вылазок, насколько он знает, запланировано не было. Он подносит бинокль к глазам, и его сердце начинает бешено колотиться. Это тот же Лэнд Ровер, на котором вчера утром уехала Тара, мчащийся по главной дороге к Александрии.

Ледяная волна ужаса накрывает его. Что-то не так, у Тары нет причин возвращаться так скоро; да, у них хороший запас дизеля, но он не бесконечен. Вылазки организовывались только для важных перемещений, к тому же, для такого рода вещей есть _расписание._

Через несколько минут Ровер подъезжает к воротам, а Дэрил уже спускается по лестнице. Отец Габриэль впускает гостей, после чего Дэрил подходит, помогая ему закрыть ворота.

Ровер паркуется, и Дэрил направляется к водительской дверце. Когда дверь открывается, ощущение Дэрила, что что-то не так, превращается в ужасающую уверенность. Потому что из машины выбирается не Тара, а Мэгги Гринн, у которой из глаз словно летят молнии.

Она приехала не одна – с теми, кого Пол называл ее «почетным караулом». Данте, Марко, Кэл и Брайан – одни из лучших бойцов Хиллтопа, и всегда, когда у Мэгги есть дела за пределами стен, как минимум один из них должен ее сопровождать. Это не рядовое явление, Мэгги редко покидает Хиллтоп. Последнее время она отправляет людей выполнять ее указания.

При виде Дэрила ее лицо багровеет. В последний раз она так смотрела на Дэрила, когда узнала, что они с Тарой провернули с Гленном. Она втягивает воздух, явно сдерживая свой гнев, и она даже не здоровается, прежде чем спросить:

\- Иисус здесь?

Дэрил изумленно смотрит на нее. Из всех вещей, которые он ожидал услышать, это было в самом конце списка.

\- Что?

\- Иисус. Здесь? – повторяет Мэгги. На ее щеках появляются яркие пятна.

\- Нет, с чего бы…

\- Он уехал меньше, чем через час после вас с Тарой. Запрыгнул на Клея, сказал, что едет в Александрию. Тара сказала, что не видела его ни перед отъездом, ни на обратном пути.

Дэрил не сводит с нее взгляда, пытаясь понять смысл этих слов.

\- Что за хуйня? Он сказал зачем…?

\- Я с ним не говорила, он просто уехал. Кэл был в дозоре, сказал, что Иисус даже не оставил сообщения. Кажется, это теперь у всех мода такая. Не скажу, что я фанат, - ее голос резкий и с надрывом. Данте и Кэл бросают на него недобрые взгляды, ведь они с Полом друзья.

\- Вы двое, что, повздорили? – спрашивает Данте.

\- Нет. Ничего такого.

Взгляд, который бросает на него Мэгги, как бы говорит, что она чует его пиздеж и абсолютно не в восторге.

\- Думаю, прямо сейчас это неважно, - она поворачивается и пристально смотрит на ворота, словно может мысленно призвать Пола, если будет достаточно долго ждать, - нам нужно его найти. Если он сюда не добрался, значит, с ним что-то случилось.

Между Александрией и Хиллтопом примерно сорок миль. Клей – тупой, как пень конь, но сильный и неутомимый, и Пол ездит на нем верхом между Александрией, Королевством и Святилищем все чертово время. Если Пол выехал два дня назад, он уже должен был добраться сюда. Даже если что-то случилось с конем, Пол смог бы прийти пешком или, по крайней мере, перехватить Тару или Мэгги по дороге.

Дэрил пытается проглотить свой растущий ужас. Пытается напомнить себе, что Пол постоянно незаметно шныряет туда-сюда, это для него развеселенькая игра.

\- Он мог… он мог отвлечься на что-то по пути, мог найти, где поискать припасы…

\- У нас были планы. Он собирался сделать для меня кое-что важное. Он не стал бы уходить далеко на _несколько дней._ Не сейчас и не предупредив меня.

\- Он выглядел достаточно взбешенным, когда уходил, - добавляет Кэл, потому что Дэрил чувствует себя не достаточно дерьмово. _Блять, блять, ебаный нахуй,_ \- думает Дэрил. Кажется, что его сейчас стошнит. Дэрил прикидывает, сколько на протяжении этих сорока миль до Хиллтопа есть мест, где могло что-то случиться. Он смотрит на небо, предполагая, что сейчас два часа дня или около того. У них есть, наверное, часов шесть светового дня, чтобы прочесать это пространство.

\- Нужно поговорить с Риком, - произносит Дэрил онемевшими губами.

****************

Стол Рика в доме для собраний завален картами, он, Мэгги и Мишонн склонились над ними, низко и нервно переговариваясь.

Дэрил не слушает. Оцепенение, сковавшее его прежде, прошло, и теперь он ходит из угла в угол, едва не взрываясь от нетерпения. Вся его сущность кричит ему отправляться сейчас, пешком, если необходимо, и прочесать каждый дюйм дороги до Хиллтопа. В его голове крутится только одна мысль: _Моя вина, моя, это все моя вина._

\- Дэрил, подойди, - зовет Рик, выдергивая его из задумчивости, - где, говоришь, вы застряли в грязи?

Дэрил кидает взгляд на карту, но ничего не видит, его способность соображать пропала. Перед ним просто путаница линий.

\- Дэрил? – зовет Рик.

_Соберись, Дэрилина. Думай,_ \- откуда-то из глубин сознания звучит голос, подозрительно похожий на голос Мерла.

\- Здесь, - говорит он, указывая на карту. Рик отмечает место крестиком.

\- Сколько вы там проторчали? – в голосе Рика включается полицейский.

\- Часа три, наверное, или типа того, - Дэрил замолкает, понимая, куда клонит Рик.

Дорога между двумя поселениями не идет ровной линией. Когда ты выезжаешь из Хиллтопа, для удобства тебе приходится сделать крюк на север, прежде чем повернуть на юг. Самым _прямым_ маршрутом было бы направиться на восток _и затем_ свернуть на юг. Это самый быстрый и короткий путь. Однако, не безопасный. В самом начале вспышки болезни районы к северу были по большей части эвакуированы, поэтому там меньше ходячих, а дороги забиты брошенными машинами.

Обыкновенно на вылазках Пол выбирал безопасный маршрут – незачем рисковать. Ну а если он спешил? Если, к примеру, он пытался догнать кого-то, кто уехал на машине меньше часа назад? Если он был зол, как черт, и не мыслил здраво?

Дэрил пытается подсчитать в уме; это похоже на одну из тех адских арифметических задачек из уроков математики в средней школе. Как быстро Клей мог скакать рысью, если взбешенный наездник подгоняет его? Восемь миль в час? Десять? Мэгги сказала, что Пол уехал меньше чем через час после Дэрила…

\- Он бы нас перехватил, - медленно говорит Дэрил, - если он срезал напрямик и его ничего не остановило, он бы нас перехватил.

Рик кивает, а затем обводит кружком область между Хиллтопом и маленьким крестиком, которым он обозначил оползень.

\- По мне – слишком много «если», - произносит Мэгги, рассматривая карту.

\- Возможно, - говорит Рик, - но это сужает область поиска до посильного.

Разговор продолжается, но Дэрил не слушает. Он буравит взглядом нарисованный Риком круг, и пульс стучит в его висках. Он нутром чует – что бы ни случилось с Полом, это произошло в этом месте, и если он все еще жив, именно здесь и следует искать.

\- Мне это не нравится, что-то не так, - внезапно говорит Мишонн, - Иисус может о себе позаботиться. Он ведь и раньше ходил этим маршрутом.

\- Достаточно одной ошибки, одной секунды, - произносит Рик.

У Дэрила такое чувство, что он проглотил кислоту. Он слишком легко может представить себе сценарии, которые приводят к смерти Пола. Клей мог потерять подкову, сбросить с себя Пола и раскроить ему череп. Этот идиот мог решить сразиться со стадом ходячих вместо того, чтобы обойти. Такой исход Дэрид видит в мельчайших деталях. Пол, вооруженный одним ножом, бросается на стадо. Клей встает на дыбы, когда за него цепляются руки мертвецов. Пол отклоняется назад, пытаясь обуздать паникующую лошадь, но его тоже хватают, десятки рук мертвецов тянут его вниз. Они швыряют его на землю, впиваясь пальцами и зубами, и Пол кричит, и кричит, и кричит, когда его разрывают на куски.

\- Какая нахер разница, - огрызается Дэрил, - нам нужно найти его, и это – лучшее место для поисков.

\- Это важно, потому что случившееся не могло быть ошибкой или случайностью, - отвечает Мишонн, - у нас все еще есть враги. Если бы я могла предположить, из-за чего пропал _Иисус_ , я бы сказала, что виноваты другие люди, а не мертвецы. Они куда опаснее. К тому же, что еще находится рядом с этим местом?

Дэрил чувствует, как в жилах стынет кровь, потому что южнее этой области находится Святилище. Ниган в тюрьме, его последователи утверждают, что отвернулись от него и теперь стали их торговыми партнерами, гип-гип-блять-ура. А тех, кто не отвернулся, убили или прогнали.

Но если те, кто пустились в бега после боя, решили вернуться, то в первую очередь отправятся в Святилище. Дэрил не настолько наивен, чтобы верить, что некоторые их этих объебосов не жалели Нигана и втайне не жаждали его возвращения. А если те сбежавшие Спасители вернулись, то они знают этот район лучше, чем кто-либо другой, Огден был правой рукой Нигана и знает, где найти убежища, тайники с оружием и хуй знает что еще.

\- Да перестаньте, - говорит Данте, заставив Дэрила вздрогнуть. Он забыл, что почетный караул Мэгги все еще в помещении, - то есть, мы не видели Огдена или кого-либо из его людей уже шесть месяцев, мы все обыскали. Они ушли.

Мишонн, Рик, Дэрил и Мэгги перекидываются взглядами. Дэрил знает, что они вчетвером думают об одном и том же. Как Мишонн и Хершел отправились хоронить мертвых. Губернатор появился с чертовой армией спустя _несколько месяцев._ Меч, врезающийся в шею Хершела – первый удар не снес ему голову, поэтому Губернатору пришлось взмахнуть им снова, пока Хершел полз по земле. Картинки выжглись в памяти Дэрила, наравне с криками Мэгги и Бэт и выстрелами.

_Этот след остыл, ты же понимаешь? -_ хотел сказать Дэрил Мишонн всего за несколько дней до атаки на Тюрьму.

\- Внимание, собирайте всех, - говорит Рик, - нам нужно подготовиться.

Дэрилу кажется, что он едет крышей.

\- Что? У нас нет времени на собрания, он там…

\- Мишонн права. Это не просто поиск, это может быть битва. И ты знаешь это, - говорит Рик.

\- Да херня все, - огрызается Дэрил. Тут он понимает, что каждый, находящийся в комнате, уставился на него. А ему насрать. Если уж на то пошло, мысль о существовании малейшей возможности того, что Пол находится у сбежавших Спасителей, подтолкнула его срочно действовать.

\- _Мамочка или крепкий орешек, парень. Выбери одного, - говорит Огден с уродливой ухмылкой и проводом, обмотанным вокруг кулака._

_\- Карл, - произносит Мишонн спокойным голосом. - Он же ранен. Это убьет его._

Он яростно отталкивает это воспоминание. Он отказывается смотреть на Мишонн или ее шрам на щеке. Он фокусируется на Рике, когда тот говорит:

\- Возможно. Но мы не будем рисковать. Больше никогда.

\- Ну и похуй. Я пойду один, вы догоните… - говорит Дэрил, направляясь к двери, обдумывая детали поиска.

\- Когда ты последний раз так поступил, это обернулось плохо, - говорит Рик, и Дэрил резко останавливается, словно впечатался в невидимую стену.

Он медленно оборачивается, и впервые за годы Дэрил настолько зол на Рика, что готов ему врезать. Рик не выглядит злым или расстроенным, просто подходит к Дэрилу, чтобы наклониться и тихо поговорить с ним:

\- Слушай, я понимаю. И я ему должен, больше, чем когда-либо смогу отплатить. И ты знаешь это. Если он там, мы найдем его, но нам нужно действовать разумно, - на его лице то мягкое выражение старшего брата, которое иногда сводит Дэрила с ума. Он немного старше Рика, но все равно рядом с ним чувствует себя ребенком.

Злость сразу же покидает Дэрила. И ее место занимает ощущение пустой немощности.

Дэрил тяжело сглатывает и коротко кивает.

\- Ладно, - шепчет он, а затем произносит громче, - ладно. – Он оглядывается на лица, рассматривающие его, - только давайте реще.

\- Да.

****************

Ожидание, пока Рик созовет собрание – одна из самых тяжелых вещей, которые пережил Дэрил в своей паршивой жизни. Жаль, у него нет часов, чтобы узнать, сколько прошло времени. Кажется, словно несколько часов.

Александрийцы, которые приходят в церковь, отличаются от тех, которые прошлым летом услышали о Спасителях впервые. Эта группа жестче, они через многое прошли и стали сильнее. На их лицах нет страха или неуверенности, только мрачная готовность.

Рик держит слово; он не тратит впустую время, сразу призывая собрание к порядку. Он краток, ограничивается только фактами, никаких разглагольствований или чего-то подобного. Он поведет группу на поиски Иисуса. Достаточно большую, чтобы, если сбежавшие Спасители или кто-то еще вернулся, они могли дать бой. Кроме того, он посылает гонцов в Королевство и Хиллтоп, чтобы оповестить людей быть начеку.

\- Если повезет, ничего не случится, а Иисус где-то прячется и не может выбраться, - _или он мертв_ , думает Дэрил, но он не может отправляться прямо сейчас. Если он это сделает, он не сможет мыслить здраво и начать поиски. – Если все окажется правдой, мы найдем его и вернем. Но пока мы действуем осторожно. Все должны быть начеку.

************** 

Поисковая группа разделяется на три части, чтобы охватить больше территории. Мэгги и ее почетный караул берут Ровер; Саша, Розита, Хит и парень по имени Сиддик, с которым Дэрил не знаком, берут побитый Фольксваген.

\- Ты с нами не поедешь, - говорит Рик, когда Карл подходит к третьей машине, где уже ждут Дэрил и Мишонн.

Карл недоволен. На его лице появляется то пугающее выражение, которое было с ним долгое время после Святилища.

\- Я могу за себя постоять, вы знаете это. Если это _обернется_ битвой, вам нужна будет вся возможная помощь…

\- Не в этом дело, я знаю, на что ты способен. Но ты нужен мне здесь, приглядывать за общиной.

\- Бред, у нас сейчас есть люди, которым можно доверять; если кто и имеет право убить Огдена, то это я…

\- Во-первых, это поисковая группа, - перебивает Мишонн, - битва маловероятна, это всего лишь предосторожность.

Карла это не устраивает, и Рику приходится увести его в сторону, чтобы тихо и быстро поговорить. Что бы он ни сказал, но это сработало, и парень коротко кивает и возвращается, хотя все еще выглядит воинственно. Дэрилу кажется, что тот прежде никогда не был так сильно похож на Рика, как в этот момент.

Мишонн крепко обнимает Карла, что-то шепча ему на ухо. Напряжение на его лице слегка исчезает.

Рик и Мишонн садятся на передние сиденья, Дэрил следует к заднему.

\- Дэрил, - говорит Карл, резко останавливая его. Он оглядывается в сторону отца и Мишонн и наклоняется к Дэрилу, понизив голос, - если увидишь Огдена, не дай отцу взять его в плен. Снеси ему нахуй башку. Я говорил ему, что собираюсь это сделать, не делай из меня лжеца, ладно?

\- Принято, - говорит Дэрил. Он задумал это еще до того, как Карл попросил. После того, что Огден сделал с Мишонн, он заслуживал жуткую смерть от рук Дэрила. Если этот уебок там и ранил Пола, это будет самая жестокая смерть из всех возможных. Теперь Дэрил не будет в коме и застанет этот момент. Карл выглядит довольным и протягивает ему ладонь для рукопожатия.

Карл отступает назад, когда Дэрил забирается в машину. Он поднимает руку, и все трое отвечают тем же. Затем они выезжают за ворота, и две остальные группы следуют за ними. 


	4. Тогда

Дэрил лежит, вытянувшись на спине, и читает книгу, когда Пол Ровиа раздвигает шторы и безо всяких предисловий бросает ему на грудь письмо. Это его удивляет ровно до момента осознания, что парень вернулся из своего путешествия в Королевство и Александрию.

\- От Рика и Мишонн, - объясняет Пол, - они были чрезвычайно рады слышать, что ты очнулся и уже на пути к выздоровлению.

Дэрил открывает письмо и окидывает его взглядом. Но он не может прочитать дальше первого предложения: _«Дорогой Дэрил, прости, что мы уехали, это было самое тяжелое решение, которое мне приходилось принимать в жизни»._

Дэрил тяжело сглатывает.

\- Я позже прочитаю, - говорит он, складывает письмо пополам и опускает на прикроватную тумбочку. Ранее он навещал Гленна, и на сегодня с него хватит эмоций. Дэрил пытался убедить его, что тот все еще способен помочь Мэгги построить что-то в общине. Гленн заставил его умолкнуть, напомнив, что ребенок и был попыткой что-то построить. - Как Кэрол?

Пол на секунду задумывается:

\- Иезекииль устроил пир в честь ее приезда. Когда мы приступили к трапезе, он встал и произнес тост, а затем позвал детей, которые подарили ей подарки, сделанные в благодарность за помощь. Видимо, в школе все еще большой запас канцелярских принадлежностей, - Пол делает паузу. И на его лице появляется слабый намек на улыбку, - я не знаю ее так хорошо, как ты, но она выглядела счастливой.

Что-то стискивает грудь Дэрила. Отложенное письмо Рика и Мишонн не избавило его от другого эмоционального удара. Его обуревают смешанные чувства. Он рад, что Кэрол обрела счастье, но расстроен, потому что не сделала это где-нибудь поближе к нему. Его эгоистичная часть хочет верить, что ее переезд в Королевство – это временно, пусть он и знает, что это не так. Ведь то же самое произошло с Мэгги, Гленном и Тарой в Хиллтопе. Кроме тоски по семье Дэрил ощущает нервозность и сомнения; он не понимает, где теперь его место. Он находится в Хиллтопе лишь из-за травм и потому что Гленну сейчас катастрофически нужна любая помощь. Он даже не знает, что ему делать, когда им обоим станет лучше – вернуться в Александрию? Остаться здесь? Отправиться в Королевство, чтобы быть с Кэрол?

\- А еще она передала тебе подарок, - говорит Пол и выуживает из кармана плаща пачку Camel Lights, - но, чтобы покурить, тебе придется выйти на улицу. Не хочу показаться мудаком, но под твоей кроватью кислородный баллон. Ну а еще тебе было бы полезно выбраться. Проветриться, как поговаривала моя мама.

Дэрил сердито смотрит на него. Он не хочет выходить на улицу; он не хочет выбираться из постели. Помимо эмоциональной мешанины, его нога и плечо пиздец как _болят_ из-за того, что он до этого поднимался по лестнице. А еще у него нет настроения торчать с Полом Ровиа.

Пол не понимает намека; он просто устраивается на стуле и по-кошачьи тянется. А после - он расслабляется, и язык его тела прямо говорит, что он готов просидеть в этом стуле вечность.

Сигареты в руках Пола практически светятся, и Дэрил не сводит с них глаз. Его инвалидное кресло стоит по другую сторону кровати от Пола.

\- Ты поможешь мне перебраться в эту штуку, - он указывает на кресло, - или как?

****************

\- Сейчас вернусь, - говорит Пол, выкатив Дэрила на крыльцо. Дэрилу плевать на возвращение Пола, он слишком озабочен попыткой закурить. Сигарета затхлая и мерзкая, первая затяжка слегка жжет. Но это лучшее, что с ним случилось с тех пор, как он очнулся.

После того, как он предается нескольким глубоким затяжкам, он переключает внимание на Хиллтоп. Он весь кипит энергией. Люди снуют туда-сюда словно муравьи, несколько из них останавливаются, чтобы посмотреть на него. Дэрил горбится в кресле и смотрит взглядом, который отбивает любое желание заговорить с ним.

Пол возвращается с уродливым кухонным стулом и подносом Дэрила. Он снова выуживает колоду карт, с поднятыми бровями глядя на него. Через мгновение Дэрил согласно хмыкает. Пол выглядит таким самодовольным, что Дэрилу хочется его стукнуть.

\- Как тебе книги, которые я оставил? Я видел, что ты читал одну, когда я зашел. _«Белый клык»_ , да? Тебе нравится? – спрашивает Пол после того, как они сыграли первый кон в молчании.

Дэрил никогда не доставит этому маленькому уебку удовольствия, признав, что если бы не книги Пола, занимавшие его голову на протяжении последних дней, он бы, вероятно, уже кого-нибудь прикончил.

\- Ммм-ммм, - на самом деле это пока его любимая книга. Он понял, что ему сейчас тяжело дается чтение историй о людях. Какой-нибудь персонаж пошел бы в ебучий продуктовый или типа того, и Дэрил бы взвыл. Насколько могла _быть_ тяжела жизнь любого из этих людей, если они могли просто пойти в магазин и купить любые продукты, которые захотят? Если им не нужно было переживать о том, что мертвецы могут сожрать их живьем? Если бы каждый человек, которого они знали в начале своей жизни, не был бы гребаным трупом? Главным героем _«Белого Клыка»_ был волк, и сюжет заключался в том, что животные убивали и ели друг друга. Ему кажется это более правдоподобным.

Пол усмехается на какую-то свою веселую мысль.

\- Я чувствовал, что тебе она понравится. Я могу принести еще похожих.

\- Ага, - говорит Дэрил, и это весь их разговор на следующие несколько часов. Они играют в карты, пока Дэрил курит и наслаждается солнцем. Время от времени, когда Дэрил отрывает глаза от карт, он замечает, как Пол изучает его своим непроницаемым взглядом.

Когда же Пол уходит, Дэрил с удивлением отмечает, что ему от этого стало грустно.

*************

\- Я не нуждаюсь в твоей жалости, - говорит Дэрил, когда Пол появляется третий день подряд.

\- Я тебя не жалею. Я просто опасаюсь твоей подруги Кэрол, она наказала мне приглядывать за тобой. Эта женщина пугает.

Дэрил неожиданно фыркает от смеха.

\- Что? Ты мне не веришь? – спрашивает Пол, округлив свои невинные глаза.

\- Я думаю, что ты пиздишь, - говорит Дэрил. Он знает, на что способна Кэрол. А еще он знает, на что способен Пол. Ему кажется, что они на самом деле стоят друг друга. Пол может раствориться в своем спокойном образе «Иисуса» так же легко, как Кэрол – в образе чудаковатой домохозяйки. И оба до пизды фальшивки. Дэрил понял, на что именно способен Пол, во время войны. Он _чуял_ это раньше, как ему кажется. Еще в их первую встречу. И ни на секунду не повелся на эти широко распахнутые глаза. Пол сказал, что ему тогда показалось, что Дэрил и Рик похожи на тех, с кем лучше не связываться, когда встретил их? Дерьмо, да они в подметки ему не годятся.

\- Ты недооцениваешь свою подругу. Кроме того, я был в такой же ситуации. Со сломанной ногой. Я знаю, что это непросто, и раньше было так же, понимаешь? Чешется?

\- Было нормально, пока ты не сказал, - ворчит Дэрил. Иногда ему кажется, что он точно сойдет с ума, не имея возможности просто _почесаться_. Иногда ему кажется, что стоило бы схватить молоток и разбить гипс на куски, а затем впиться ногтями в кожу до крови.

\- Когда у меня была сломана нога, я разрезал проволочную вешалку и засовывал ее внутрь. Где-то тут можно найти такую.

\- Думаю, Алекс ее конфискует, - говорит Дэрил. И он снова начинает ненавидеть медбрата. Этот большой парень слишком дружелюбен и воодушевлен на фоне его мрачных настроений. Просто _оскорбительно._

\- Ты прав, - произносит Пол, потирая затылок. – Ну, тогда я хотя бы принесу еще книг. Это поможет тебе отвлечься. – Он вытаскивает колоду карт и начинает тасовать. – Хочешь сыграть в джин еще или во что-то другое?

*************

На трети пути по парадной лестнице Дэрил слышит, как Гленн зовет его. Дэрил поднимает глаза и видит, что он стоит на верхней ступеньке, цепляясь одной рукой за перила, в другой – держа трость.

\- Мне кажется, я говорил тебе прекратить приходить, ты себе навредишь.

\- А я говорил тебе, что буду продолжать до тех пор, пока ты не перестанешь быть ссыклом.

\- Ну, я _как раз_ спускался. Может, ты мог бы подождать пять минут, прежде чем решаться разодрать себе плечо еще больше, - говорит Гленн и начинает спускаться по ступенькам, постукивая перед собой тростью.

Когда он подходит ближе, Дэрил замечает в нем изменения. Гленн все еще не похож на себя прежнего, хотя и выглядит так, будто только что вышел из душа и причесал волосы. Это уже что-то, а тот факт, что он действительно шел проведать Дэрила – нечто большее.

\- Не будь таким самодовольным, - бормочет Гленн, поравнявшись с Дэрилом и позволяя ему опереться на свое плечо.

\- Понятия не имею, о чем ты. Но, в любом случае, как бы ты узнал?

\- Я слышу самодовольство на твоем лице, - отвечает Гленн.

Они достигают подножья лестницы, и теперь Дэрил способен передвигаться самостоятельно при помощи костылей. Он направляется в лазарет, а Гленн следует за ним, постукивая тростью по полу.

Дэрил преимущественно находится в уединении. По крайней мере, столько, сколько может. Люди заходят и выходят, чтобы встретиться с Доктором Карсоном или Алексом, если их не беспокоит ничего серьезного. Дэрил прячется за шторами, уткнувшись носом в книгу, пока непрошеные гости не уйдут. Слишком многие пытаются заговорить с ним.

По крайней мере, сейчас тут никого нет. Дэрил добирается до постели и садится на край, переводя дух. Пустое помещение внезапно кажется ему унылым.

\- Тут есть стул, если хочешь сесть, - говорит Дэрил, с помощью здоровой ноги приподнимая передние ножки стула на несколько дюймов, а затем отпуская. Он издает громкий стук, и Гленн оборачивается, а затем подходит к стулу.

Он со вздохом опускается на него, а через несколько секунд произносит:

\- Это самый неудобный стул, на котором мне приходилось сидеть.

\- Твое счастье, что ты его не видишь, - отвечает Дэрил.

Гленн взрывается от смеха. И это пугает, потому что его интонация почти истерическая.

\- Спасибо, - успокоившись, говорит Гленн.

\- За что? – спрашивает Дэрил, настороженно следя за Гленном. Он не знает, заслужил ли благодарность за то, что рассмешил.

\- За то, что не заискиваешь передо мной, - отвечает Гленн и указывает на свои поврежденные глаза, - однажды Мэгги сказала, что пойдет «посмотреть» на южную стену и тут же поправила себя. Сказала «изучить».

\- Она хочет как лучше, - говорит Дэрил.

Гленн вздыхает, и все следы его прежней радости исчезают.

\- Я знаю, - произносит он так тихо, что Дэрил едва может расслышать. Он кусает губу, а затем произносит, - хочешь знать, что действительно меня пугает? – Дэрил издает вопросительный звук, и Гленн продолжает, - что я стану ей противен. Она будет возмущаться, что ей приходится присматривать за мной. Или что она будет со мной из чувства вины или жалости.

\- Что за чушь собачья. Она бы стала тебе противна, если бы все было наоборот? Если ты переживаешь, что она тебя жалеет, так не давай ей повода. Ты можешь помочь ей.

\- Как?

\- Да хуй знает. Но ты смышленый парень. Придумаешь.

\- Дельный совет, - говорит Гленн. Он возмущенно стучит тростью о пол, - может, мне стоит…

\- Мы можем осмотреть общину, - перебивает Дэрил. Он переживал, что Гленн скажет _«вернуться в свою комнату»_. – Выйти из этого долбанного дома и проветриться.

\- Ну не знаю…

\- Давай. Я не уходил дальше крыльца с тех пор, как очнулся. Я же свихнусь и точно не смогу идти сам, я отшибу себе зад. Ты можешь катить меня на инвалидном кресле.

Гленн раздраженно выдыхает, и Дэрил понимает, что победил.

*************

Дэрил выходит на костылях на крыльцо и поворачивается к Гленну. Парень стоит в дверном проеме, до побелевших костяшек пальцев сжимая ручки инвалидного кресла. Дэрил ждет, и наконец Гленн делает глубокий вдох и переступает через порог. Дэрилу кажется, что это самый смелый поступок, который он видел за Гленном.

На ступеньках он снова медлит; дом Бэррингтона совершенно не создан для удобства инвалидов, и управление громоздкой инвалидной коляской вниз по ступенькам при слепоте Гленна занимает время. В конце концов, он справляется, и Дэрил с удовольствием опускается в кресло.

\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Гленн.

\- Отлично, - говорит Дэрил, - погнали.

Гленн начинает идти медленно, но, кажется, с каждым шагом обретает уверенность, доверяя Дэрилу направлять его. Они следуют в самое сердце Хиллтопа. Люди останавливаются поглазеть на них обоих, но хмурого взгляда Дэрила достаточно, чтобы их отогнать. Он рад, что Гленн не может видеть людей, оборачивающихся и перешептывающихся друг с другом. Хотя Гленн, вероятно, прекрасно себе это может представить.

День великолепен; начало октября, и окружающие Хиллтоп деревья облачены цветом пламени, всеми оттенками красного, оранжевого и желтого. Он вспоминает осени своей юности и залитое солнечными лучами предгорье Блю Ридж. Они делают круг по территории. И, как всегда, Хиллтоп пышет энергией. Они проезжают мимо группы длинных столов, окружающих большое место для костра; здесь готовят и подают еду. Сейчас едва после полудня, а группа поваров уже занимается приготовлением ужина. Кузнец в кузнице вовсю отбивает раскаленный добела кусок металла о наковальню, и еще нельзя определить, что из него получится.

\- Так, - говорит Гленн после некоторой паузы, - что происходит? И где мы находимся? – он глубоко вдыхает через нос, - я чувствую запах моторного масла.

\- Давай посмотрим: здесь везде дохуя людей, которые занимаются всякой поебенью. Мы уже почти добрались до трейлеров.

\- Сколько их?

\- Я же сказал – дохуя, - отвечает Дэрил.

\- Трейлеров, а не людей.

Дэрил считает их, пока Гленн катит его дальше.

\- Пятнадцать, а еще четыре или пять позади дома.

Гленн задумчиво хмыкает, а Дэрил продолжает направлять его. В северном углу Хиллтопа находится ряд стоил и маленький загон. У них теперь три лошади – подарки от Иезекииля и Королевства. Гленн толкает его вперед, и Дэрил замечает Мэгги, ведущую серого в яблоках коня по кругу. На спине у животного сидит Пол Ровиа, вцепившись в поводья с недоверчивым видом. Дэрил наблюдает, как Мэгги отпускает поводья, и Пол пытается удержаться в седле. Дэрил фыркает от смеха – жаль, что у него нет попкорна.

\- Что? – спрашивает Гленн.

\- Там Мэгги, - говорит Дэрил, и Гленн останавливается.

\- Что… что она делает?

\- Кажется, она учит Пола ездить на лошадях.

Гленн все еще не двигается. Дэрил поворачивает голову, чтобы взглянуть на него. Он выглядит совершенно несчастным, бормоча:

\- Она нас видела?

\- Ага, - лжет Дэрил, - смотрит прямо на тебя. – На самом деле она смотрит на Пола и смеется над тем, как он возится с поводьями. И Дэрил с ней солидарен; нельзя выразить словами, насколько восхитительно видеть Пола Ровиа таким _неуклюжим_.

Позади него Гленн втягивает в себя воздух.

\- Как она выглядит?

\- Намного лучше, - говорит Дэрил. И как по щелчку пальцев Пол замечает их с высоты спины своего коня, и указывает Мэгги на них. Когда она видит Гленна, ее улыбка тает, и Дэрилу кажется, что она сейчас разрыдается.

Гленн застывает на несколько долгих мгновений. Дэрил понятия не имеет, собирается ли Гленн развернуться и отправиться в дом или пойдет вперед.

\- Есть ли перед нами что-то, что помешает катить кресло?

\- Не вижу ничего такого.

Гленн выжидает еще немного, делает еще один глубокий вдох, а затем медленно выдыхает. И толкает кресло Дэрила вперед. Когда он приближаются, Дэрил видит, что в глазах Мэгги _стоят_ слезы, но с каждым шагом Гленна на ее лице все увереннее появляется улыбка.

\- Воу, мы на месте, - говорит Дэрил, когда они оказываются в нескольких футах от ограждения. Гленн ничего не говорит, просто убирает руки от кресла и делает шаг в сторону, кладя дрожащую руку Дэрилу на плечо, а другую вытягивая вперед. Он делает еще один шажок и касается ладонью ограждения, а затем отпускает Дэрила, чтобы ощупать ограждение двумя руками.

Мэгги подходит к нему, теперь она больше похожа на себя прежнюю, какой была до той ночи в лесу.

\- Привет, красавчик, - говорит она. Ее голос дрожит, но улыбка все так же сильна, когда она поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Гленна.

\- Привет, - отвечает он. Гленн стоит к Дэрилу спиной, но тот слышит улыбку в его голосе. Мэгги переплетает с Гленном пальцы и вытирает слезы со щек другой рукой. И они надолго застывают в таком положении.

Чары рассеваются из-за брошенного Полом «бля!». Он пытается спуститься на землю, но конь в яблоках протестует. Он мотает головой и бьет копытами о землю, с возмущением заржав. Мэгги бормочет «черт!» и спешит взять коня под уздцы. Пол спускается, а Мэгги окидывает его взглядом, убеждаясь, что он в порядке, и затем отводит коня обратно к ограждению, Пол следует за ними на безопасном расстоянии.

\- Гленн. Дэрил, - говорит Пол, кивнув им, - что привело вас сюда?

\- Просто привыкаем к общине, - отвечает Гленн и подпрыгивает, когда конь перегибается через ограждение, чтобы обнюхать его волосы. Гленн осторожно протягивает руку, чтобы погладить его.

\- Хорошо, что у нас снова есть лошади, - соглашается Мэгги, - они всегда у нас были в детстве. Из-за них я чувствую себя как дома, - она закусывает губу, - хочешь пойти и взглянуть… познакомиться с другими?

\- С удовольствием бы посмотрел, - говорит Гленн, - Дэрил, побудешь здесь минутку?

\- Да хоть две.

\- Я вернусь через минуту, и мы закончим наши занятия, - говорит Мэгги Полу. И это звучит скорее как угроза. Она снова поворачивается к Гленну, - ворота здесь, - говорит Мэгги. Гленн протягивает руку через ограждение и кладет ее на плечо Мэгги, позволяя себя вести. Дэрил смотрит им вслед. Они относятся друг к другу с такой осторожностью, словно пара на первом свидании, а не женатые больше года.

Конь решает остаться. Он подходит к ограждению и смотрит вниз. Дэрил цокает, подзывая его, и протягивает руку. Конь наклоняется и начинает покусывать его пальцы.

\- У меня для тебя ничего нет, - произносит он. Коня это не убедило, и он продолжает изучать руку Дэрила. Его нос мягко касается ладони.

\- Он не далек умом, - говорит Пол, перегибаясь через ограждение. – В лучшие времена его бы сразу отправили на фабрику клея. Но, увы, он – это все, что у нас сейчас есть.

\- А может дело в дерьмовом наезднике, - говорит Дэрил. Конь решает, что Дэрил не прячет в руке ни кусочка сахара или яблока, и переключается на его жилет, покусывая воротник и шумно выдыхая ноздрями.

\- Тебе стоит делать это почаще, - говорит Пол.

\- Что? – спрашивает Дэрил, выдергивая воротник изо рта коня, - ш-ш-ш, иди сюда, - бормочет он, поглаживая его шею.

\- Улыбаться, - отвечает Пол, - у тебя приятная улыбка.

\- Не заводи опять свою шарманку, - говорит Дэрил, похлопывая коня последний раз. Тот снова фыркает и дергает ушами, прежде чем уйти.

\- Нет, я говорю это безо всяких скрытых мотивов. Ну, без некоторых скрытых мотивов. Но в основном с благими намерениями. Клянусь.

Дэрил ворчит и откидывается на спинку кресла. Его нога ноет, и он внезапно понимает, что устал. Он переводит взгляд на Мэгги и Гленна: они стоят напротив другого лошадиного стоила, и Мэгги направляет туда руку Гленна. Кажется, у них происходит душевный разговор, и Дэрил не собирается им мешать. Он вздыхает и откидывает назад голову, закрывая глаза. Он подождет.

\- Как твоя нога? – спрашивает Пол.

\- Уже лучше.

\- Ты опять таскался по лестнице, как идиот, чтобы вытащить Гленна?

\- Нахуй иди, - бормочет Дэрил, а затем неохотно добавляет, - только часть пути, он уже спускался. – Когда он открывает глаза и смотрит на Пола, тот стоит, повернувшись к Гленну и Мэгги и с нежностью глядя на них.

\- Приятно слышать, - говорит Пол, а затем возвращает внимание к Дэрилу, - хочешь, я отвезу тебя обратно? Дадим им немного побыть наедине? У меня нет с собой карт, но где-то в доме валяется шахматная доска.

\- Я не играю в шахматы.

\- Я могу тебя научить.

Дэрил думает, что по возвращении сразу закинется обезболивающим и будет слишком занят, пуская слюни, чтобы учиться играть в шахматы. Но он пожимает плечами и говорит «ладно». Пол улыбается, и это искренняя улыбка, а не его ухмылка а-ля «выкуси», заставляющая Дэрила лезть на стену и пробуждающая в нем маньяка-убийцу. Дэрил едва не говорит Полу, что это _ему_ стоит делать так почаще, но понимает, что тогда Пол никогда от него не отстанет.

*************

Через шесть недель после пробуждения Дэрила, Карсон говорит, что тот достаточно поправился, чтобы ему можно было сменить гипс на новый, который будет закрывать только голень и позволит ему передвигаться свободнее.

\- Но ты, возможно, все еще захочешь пользоваться креслом, - говорит Карсон. Дэрил не согласен, но и не спорит, - но ты сможешь двигаться без проблем, и лестница дастся гораздо легче. Это на месяц или типа того, а затем у тебя будет ортез.

Это – не лучшее, что случалось с момента его пробуждения (подаренные Кэрол сигареты все еще вне конкуренции), но чертовски похоже на то.

Так как рентген находится в медицинском трейлере, Алекс везет туда Дэрила. После снимка Карсон сообщает, что выздоровление продвигается отлично. Затем именно Алекс берет маленькую ручную пилу и начинает разрезать верхний слой гипса. Это ужасает, несмотря на заверения большого парня, что он проделывал такое тысячу раз и это абсолютно безопасно. Он пропиливает длинную линию вдоль внешней стороны бедра, а затем другую – вдоль внутренней. Дэрил хватается за каркас кровати и чувствует, как его яйца втягиваются внутрь по мере продвижения маленькой пилы вверх.

Закончив процедуру, Алекс ободряюще улыбается ему и начинает разламывать гипс. Внешний слой раскрывается как устричная раковина, обнажая внутренний слой хлопковых бинтов, которые Алекс разрезает, и Дэрил впервые может рассмотреть свою ногу. Она тощая, бледная, и на ней нет волос.

Новый гипс, который накладывает Карсон, в два раза меньше старого и покрывает только голень, до колена. Поднимаясь, Дэрил чувствует безумную легкость.

\- Не хочешь вернуться в лазарет на кресле? – спрашивает Алекс.

\- Ну нахер.

Алекс все равно следует за ним вместе с креслом, пока Дэрил на костылях возвращается в дом Бэррингтона. Ему также приходится терпеть людей, подходящих поздравить его с новым гипсом, спросить, не нужна ли ему помощь. Ничего нового, это происходит каждый раз, когда они с Гленном выбираются на прогулку по территории.

Если по чесноку, то он винит Пола. Пол, кажется, дружит в Хиллтопе буквально со всеми, и люди перенесли это на Дэрила. И он не рад. Люди зовут его Мистер Диксон (серьезно, сучий Пол) и приходят его _проведать,_ а одна старушка даже принесла сраные цветы и положила ему на тумбочку. Есть предел приставаниям и доброте от незнакомцев, который Дэрил может вынести, из-за них он становится раздражительным и дерганным. Алекс настолько мил, что отвлекает всех доброжелателей, и у Дэрила есть возможность сбежать. К тому времени, как он возвращается в лазарет, его хорошее настроение из-за нового гипса улетучивается и становится еще хуже при виде Пола, растянувшегося с книгой в руках на стуле у его кровати. Дэрилу критически важно стукнуть его костылем по ноге, проходя к постели.

\- Вижу, что слухи не врут, - говорит Пол, изучая новый гипс Дэрила, - позволь людям подписать его. Я буду первым. Обещаю не писать ничего смущающего.

\- Только посмей – и я засуну тебе в глотку костыль, - рычит Дэрил, закидывая ноги на постель, и устраивается на подушках. Кажется, он слегка перестарался, сбегая от жителей Хиллтопа, полных благих намерений.

\- Прямо по сердцу, мистер Диксон, прямо по сердцу. Хочешь сыграть в Джин или Криббедж? – спрашивает Пол, вынимая колоду и начиная тасовать карты.

Дэрил не успевает ответить, так как в комнату входит Алекс, вкатывая кресло. Когда Пол замечает его, карты вылетают из его рук и рассыпаются по полу, и он раздраженно выплевывает, - что за блядство. Эм. Привет, Алекс. Не видел тебя, когда заходил сюда в прошлые пару раз.

Алекс застывает в дверях, сильно покраснев.

\- Ох. Я не… я не знал, что ты заходил. Эм, - он опускает глаза и возится с ручками кресла, - Дэрил, эм, я буду неподалеку, просто крикни, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится. Хотя с новым гипсом тебе должно быть легче. Рад тебя видеть, Пол. – Такие большие парни, как Алекс, обычно не суетятся, но иначе Дэрил не может описать то, как он ретировался. Пол несколько секунд смотрит ему вслед, прежде чем наклониться и начать собирать рассыпавшиеся карты. Его щеки слегка розовые, когда он поднимает глаза на Дэрила и повторяет вопрос о том, во что тот хочет сыграть.

\- В Джин, потому что я не девяностовосьмилетняя старушка. Что _это_ было? – спрашивает Дэрил.

Пол сосредотачивается на перемешивании карт. Его щеки все еще горят, и он не встречается взглядом с Дэрилом, - мы с ним… у нас кое-что было.

\- Кое-что?

\- Мы трахались, - прямо говорит Пол.

\- Оу, - произносит Дэрил, и уже его щеки начинают пылать. Он знал, что Пол гей, но не догадывался, что и Алекс. Дэрилу плевать на ориентацию Пола, для него это было абстрактное понятие, что-то, что Пол использовал, чтобы нервировать его своими наглыми заигрываниями и флиртом.

И конечно же Пол, подняв глаза, замечает, как тот покраснел. Он хитро улыбается:

\- Не стоит ревновать, мистер Диксон. Мы расстались несколько месяцев назад, и сейчас мое сердце, безусловно, принадлежит только тебе.

\- Каких-то восемь недель и я вломлю тебе по самые небалуй, - бурчит Дэрил, и из-за раздражения от смущения не остается и следа.

\- Скажи еще непристойностей, мистер Диксон.

\- Надо было оставить тебя на дереве, - ворчит Дэрил, - или застрелить.

\- У тебя был шанс. Но теперь ты застрял со мной.

*************

\- Собираюсь на вылазку через несколько дней, - однажды за одной из их, ставших ритуальными, карточных игр сообщает Пол. Они засиживаются на крыльце дома. Дни становятся прохладнее, но на улице все еще приятно.

\- Ммхмм, - произносит Дэрил, - надолго? – Пол давно не отправлялся на длительные вылазки, обычно это были однодневные поездки или, самое долгое, с ночевкой в другой общине.

\- Ага. Это займет как минимум три недели.

Дэрил моргает, поражаясь волне негодования, вызванной этой новостью. Ему не хочется признавать, но он начал с нетерпением ждать визитов Пола.

\- Куда собираешься?

\- Это секрет, - с ухмылкой говорит он.

Дэрил закатывает глаза. Может, он и не будет скучать по Полу. Он уже собирался сообщить ему это, когда раздается голос:

\- Иисус! Эй, Иисус!

Это один из людей Хиллтопа, которого Дэрил не знает. Пожилой парень с лысым черепом и неправильным прикусом. Он поднимется прямо на крыльцо, рассеянно кивнув Дэрилу.

Пол вежливо улыбается незваному гостю:

\- Хэнк. Чем могу помочь?

\- Ты должен прийти и все уладить. Дженсен опять за свое – утверждает, что мельница должна стоять на восточном хребте, но ведь почва там рыхлая, и все рухнет меньше, чем через год.

\- А почему он хочет там строить?

\- Говорит, что там лучше ловить ветер. И что мы можем заложить плавающий фундамент, но у нас нет оборудования, мельницу действительно лучше…

\- Воу-воу, - говорит Пол, - я поговорю с ним. Но он же ничего не устанавливает прямо сейчас?

\- Нет. Но все дни, которые тратятся на споры, мы могли бы строить. Слушай, Иисус, я знаю, Дженсон считает себя гуру с хреновой горы со своим модным дипломом инженера, но я работал строителем почти тридцать лет, я знаю, о чем гово…

Пол вздыхает:

\- Я же сказал – я поговорю с ним. И дам ему знать, что нужно учитывать твое мнение.

Хэнк еще некоторое время жалуется Полу. Время от времени, Пол встречается глазами с Дэрилом, и его взгляд кажется остекленевшим, загнанным в ловушку. Но он по-прежнему неизменно вежлив и спокоен.

\- Сколько можно? – спрашивает Дэрил, прерывая блеяние Хэнка, - у нас тут кое-что намечалось.

К его удивлению Хэнк затыкается, переводя взгляд с Дэрила на Пола и начиная краснеть:

\- Ой. Эм. Простите, я не… я оставлю вас наедине.

\- Если бы я знал, что от него будет так легко избавиться, я бы сказал это раньше, - бормочет Дэрил, а затем смотрит на Пола, - че тут смешного?

\- Ничего, ничего, - откашливается тот, но его губы все еще изогнуты в улыбке, - спасибо. Я уже был готов сорваться; те двое спорят уже несколько месяцев, и я должен выслушать обе стороны. Я думал, что они договорились, но… - он вздыхает.

\- Не представляю, как ты справляешься, - говорит Дэрил. Люди постоянно за чем-то обращаются к Полу, потому что он умеет решать проблемы. Раньше, когда Грегори стоял во главе общины, это был _единственный_ способ для обычного человека в Хиллтопе выразить обеспокоенность по поводу их лидера. Мэгги – более открыта и поощряет людей говорить с ней. К Гленну тоже начинают обращаться с просьбами и заботами; ему больше не нужен Дэрил в качестве предлога прогулки по общине. Но старые привычки трудно вытравить, и многие люди все еще сначала обращаются именно к Полу.

\- О, в основном я не против, - говорит Пол, - я рад помогать. Быть частью чего-то большего, чем сам по себе.

\- Ты был одним из студентов, которые каждый уикенд держали плакаты в акциях протеста перед зданием суда?

Пол смеется:

\- Вообще-то, я никогда не учился в колледже. И после того, как мир рухнул, стал еще большим идеалистом, чем был, - он задумчиво смотрит вдаль, - странно, как это получилось.

\- Лучше ты, чем я. Я скоро пристрелю кого-нибудь, - ворчит Дэрил, - тут слишком много чертовых людей.

По правде говоря, он ненавидит большой дом, больше, чем такие же в Александрии. Чрезвычайно огромное и роскошное, здание вмещает слишком много людей. В доме Граймсов, по крайней мере, у него было личное пространство на чердаке, где он мог побыть один.

Он всерьез лелеет мысль попробовать поехать в Александрию. Он не задумывался об этом со дня пробуждения. Главная причина была в том, что дороги разъебаны еще со времен войны. Их расчистка была основным проектом, предпринятым всеми четырьмя сообществами. Дело двигалось медленно; количество мертвецов в этом районе увеличилось в космической прогрессии. Сначала группа во главе с Риком их целенаправленно собрала, чтобы атаковать Святилище и держать его в осаде. Затем пришли еще, привлеченные шумом взрывов и выстрелов. Плюс, никаких следов изгнанных Спасителей так и нет, и Дэрил не верит, что они просто взяли и ушли. В общем, путешествие между Хиллтопом и Александрией займет много времени и чертовски опасно. Пока Дэрил не может бегать и драться, он не рискнет выбраться.

Пол молчит несколько минут, изучая свои карты, а затем произносит:

\- Ты можешь остаться у меня, пока я буду на вылазке. Если, конечно, хочешь куда-то отсюда перебраться.

\- У тебя? – спрашивает Дэрил. Он вдруг понимает, что он никогда не утруждался узнать, где обитает Пол, пока не находится на вылазках, не занят жалобами жителей Хиллтопа и не пытается довести Дэрила до ручки. Он полагал, что Пол живет в одной из комнат особняка, чтобы всегда быть в досягаемости, когда Грегори потребуется помощь в чем-то более сложном, чем держать собственный член и подтирать зад.

\- Я живу в трейлере в южной части поляны. Он будет весь в твоем распоряжении. У меня там ничего нет, кроме книг.

\- Целый трейлер для тебя одного? – скептично спрашивает Дэрил. Почти все трейлеры занимают целые семьи.

\- Раньше я делил его с одной милой парой и их дочерью.

\- А где они сейчас?

\- Мертвы.

\- Прости, - говорит Дэрил.

\- Мы не были близки, - отвечает Пол, глядя куда-то вдаль, - я почти их не видел. Как я говорил – большую часть времени меня тут нет. 

\- И никто не попросился въехать к тебе?

\- Мой трейлер – один из самых маленьких моделей FEMA*, он не сможет вместить много людей. В любом случае, большинство хочет остаться в своих домах, со своими друзьями.

\- Но не ты?

\- Нет, мне нравится мое уединение. Я чувствую себя дико виноватым из-за этого, ты знаешь, как нам нужно личное пространство, но, - Пол пожимает плечами, - я уже несколько раз поднимал эту тему, но люди продолжают настаивать, что я этого заслуживаю, за все свои вылазки. «От всякого труда есть прибыль».

\- И они не ошибаются, - говорит Дэрил. Пол может быть пиздец каким раздражающим, но Дэрил признает, что он делает свою работу и делает ее хорошо. Он считает, что людям Хиллтопа повезло с Полом, и если личное пространство – все, чего он хочет взамен, то это выгодная сделка.

На лице Пола появляется ухмылка:

\- Мистер Диксон! Это что, комплимент?

\- Не порти все, а, - отвечает Дэрил.

\- Это будет согревать меня долгими и одинокими ночами в дороге в следующем месяце.

Дэрил закатывает глаза, несмотря на то, что у него зарделись щеки. Пол просто смеется и произносит:

\- В любом случае. Ты можешь оставаться, пока меня не будет. Только постарайся не слишком сильно перемешивать мои книги и не кури внутри.

\- Я подумаю, - говорит Дэрил. 

Пол коротко кивает, и они возвращаются к карточной игре. Весь день Дэрил проигрывает и убежден, что мелкий говнюк мухлюет. Однако он слишком хитер, чтобы быть пойманным. Дэрил не спускает с него глаз, но ничего не замечает, неважно, как бы пристально он не присматривался.

*************

Утром, когда Пол собирается отправляться на вылазку, он приводит Дэрила в свой трейлер, и, конечно же, это оказывается самый дальний от дома. Дэрил не испытывает недовольства от того, что ему придется ковылять так долго, Доктор Карсон сказал, что ему нужно как можно больше двигаться. Но он _недоволен_ тем, что им приходится сначала прорываться сквозь толпу людей. Они выбегают из своих трейлеров как тараканы и набрасываются на Пола.

\- Иисус! Можно тебя на секунду?

\- Эй, Иисус, как дела? Как думаешь, сможешь найти мне новую пару ботинок в следующий раз?

\- Иисус! Я думала, что ты уже ушел! Не хочешь зайти позже, нам бы пригодился кто-нибудь на ритм-гитаре.

\- Мне нужно с тобой кое о чем поговорить, Иисус. Это личное.

И снова, и снова, и снова. Дэрил рад, что его игнорируют, но Пол кошмарный человек и настаивает на том, чтобы познакомить его с соседями. Дэрил ловит на себе кучу растерянных взглядов, и девушка, которая спросила Пола о гитаре, словно подавляет враждебность.

\- Не принимай это близко к сердцу, - говорит Пол, когда Дэрил это упоминает, - у них неверное представление о твоих _намерениях._

\- Моих «намерениях»?

\- Быть гетеро, - вздыхает Пол, - уныло. И вот наконец-то мы с Алексом расстались, поэтому они видят, как я веду парня обратно в свой трейлер, и предполагают, что я могу это делать только по одной причине – я безумно и страстно в него влюблен. Я бы обиделся, если бы не тот факт, что я бы охотно жил в соответствии с этими предположениями, если бы ты не продолжал разбивать мое сердце каждый божий день.

Дэрил останавливается и впивается в него взглядом. Он помнит, как тот парень Хэнк покраснел и ретировался, поджав хвост, как только Дэрил сказал, что у него «что-то намечалось» с Полом. Уебок _знал_ , что подумал парень, и не потрудился его поправить.

\- Как долго, говоришь, тебя не будет? Месяц?

\- Три недели.

\- А ты _уверен_ , что тебе хватит месяца на то, чтобы все сделать? Может, лучше два?

\- Ты говоришь такие вещи, но я знаю, что ты будешь по мне скучать, когда я уеду. Вот мы и пришли, - говорит Пол, - дом, милый дом.

Они добрались до трейлера Пола, и Дэрил понимает, почему его оставили за ним одним. Это узкий мобильный дом, видавший лучшие дни, и по размеру, возможно, в половину меньше, чем соседний, самый маленький трейлер. Он установлен на шлакоблоках, к двери ведут грубые деревянные ступеньки, пугающе заскрипевшие, как только Дэрил опускает на них ногу.

\- Проведу тебе экскурсию, - говорит Пол, когда они заходят внутрь. И это короткая экскурсия.

Вход ведет в небольшую гостиную. Здесь стоит короткий диван, при взгляде на который у Дэрила начинает ломить спину, а перед ним освобождено место для расстеленного коврика для упражнений. Все остальное пространство обложено книгами, беспорядочными стопками поверх стопок книг.

В одном конце гостиной располагается узкая кухня с карточным столом, окруженным четырьмя разномастными стульями. На всех, кроме одного, лежит по кипе книг.

В другом конце гостиной – узкий коридор, ведущий в две спальни и ванную. Первая комната размером с камеру, в которой обретался Дэрил в тюрьме. Двухъярусные кровати в ней приспособлены под книжные полки, и даже пол завален книгами. Здесь горы книг, и Дэрил начинает подозревать, что правило дома – не перемешивать книги, было просто очередным подъебом Пола.

\- Можешь спать в моей комнате, пока меня не будет. Кровать более удобная, а еще ее не нужно сначала разбирать. Пошли, покажу тебе свою гордость и радость.

Гордостью и радостью Пола оказывается портативный водонагреватель, подключенный к баллону с пропаном и висящий снаружи душа.

\- Горячая вода, - говорит Пол, демонстрируя Дэрилу панель управления, - нагревается до достаточной температуры за минуту. Ты можешь использовать душ, и я даже призываю это делать, но я прошу тебя экономить. Отыскивать пропан становится все сложнее, и мой душ – не самая важная вещь в Хиллтопе, для которой он нужен.

Главная спальня располагается в самом конце коридора по другую сторону от ванной. Она больше, чем другая спальня, но все равно не слишком. Полноразмерная кровать отодвинута в угол. В сравнении с другими комнатами – в ней спартанская обстановка.

\- Так что думаешь? – спрашивает Пол.

\- Пойдет.

\- Мистер Диксон, как бы я хотел, чтобы Вы все же лаконично излагали мысли, а не трещали без умолку.

Дэрил пропускает его слова мимо ушей и ковыляет обратно в гостиную. Он решает даже не пытаться опуститься на диван, поэтому садится на единственный свободный кухонный стул. 

Пол следует за ним и прислоняется к кухонной стойке.

\- У меня есть немного еды в шкафчиках, и я могу попросить кого-то принести тебе еще чего-нибудь, если ты не в силах тащить себя на ужин.

\- Справлюсь, - говорит Дэрил, а затем добавляет, - спасибо за это. – Он находится внутри трейлера всего несколько минут, но уже чувствует себя лучше. Более собранным.

Пол улыбается, и это одна из его мягких, искренних улыбок. От этого он выглядит намного моложе, и Дэрил осознает, что не представляет, сколько ему на самом деле лет. Это еще одна вещь, о которой он никогда не удосуживался спросить. Чуть за тридцать, как ему кажется, но временами Пол выглядит на двадцать пять или даже моложе. Однако спрашивать об этом ни с того ни с сего – странно, поэтому он откладывает эту идею до подходящего времени.

\- Должен признаться, для тебя я безотказный, - говорит Пол, - хочешь, чтобы я что-то привез с вылазки?

\- Нет, ничего, - произносит Дэрил, - ты собираешься в Королевство?

\- Я планирую там задержаться, да.

\- У меня есть кое-что Кэрол, - говорит он. Письмо короткое, но на написание у него ушла целая вечность. Подобрать слова было тяжело.

\- Буду рад ей передать.

\- Спасибо.

\- Два «спасибо» за две минуты. Что за дар с небес.

\- Не бери в голову, - отвечает Дэрил. Пол ухмыляется, и губы Дэрила дергаются. Он с удивлением осознает, что мелкий ублюдок был прав, Дэрил _будет_ скучать, когда он уедет.

*************

Пол не задерживается. Он прихватывает несколько вещей и прощается с ним, отправляясь в дорогу. После его отъезда Дэрил проводит остаток дня в блаженном уединении. Несмотря на предложение Пола принять душ, Дэрил не может себе этого позволить, не намочив гипс, поэтому он решает просто подмыться мочалкой, которую нашел у раковины.

Когда приходит время ложиться спать, он заходит в спальню Пола. До того, как забраться в постель, он замечает на тумбочке книгу, которой не было прежде. Это « _Обитатели Холмов»_ , и, когда он поднимает ее, чтобы рассмотреть, из нее выпадает листок бумаги. На нем написано:

_Дэрил,_

_Хотел дать тебе ее раньше, но это вылетело у меня из головы. Да, она о кроликах, но, пожалуйста, прочти несколько глав, прежде чем бросить. Она достаточно ярко отражает нынешнюю ситуацию в мире, а иногда и пугающе точно._

_-П._

Кролики? Дэрил окидывает книгу скептичным взглядом и решает, что она так же хороша, как и остальные. Он устраивается в постели с книгой на груди и тянется зажечь фонарь. Пол оставил на тумбочке спичечный коробок, так что у него нет причин рыться в ящиках. Но это просто любопытство. В верхнем ящике лежат еще спички, свечки, фонарик и единственная потрепанная фотография красивой женщины средних лет. Он достает ее, чтобы рассмотреть поближе, и сразу же понимает, что эта женщина может быть только матерью Пола. У нее поразительные серо-зеленые глаза и изогнутые брови, такой же нос с плавным изгибом, как трамплин, и такие же большие губы. В ее выражении лица что-то неопределенное, хитрая игривость, которую часто замечает Дэрил на лице у Пола. Он осторожно кладет фотографию обратно.

И расплачивается за свое любопытство, открывая следующий ящик. В нем три целые пачки презервативов и несколько штук, рассыпанных по дну ящика. А также два больших флакона с лубрикантом, один из которых наполовину пуст. Дэрил сразу же захлопывает ящик, покраснев до ушей. Он помнит, что Пол рассказывал о нем и Алексе, и понимает, что они трахались в этой самой постели. От этой мысли Дэрилу становится некомфортно, тело начинает зудеть, и он несколько секунд даже обдумывает идею пойти и освободить одну из двухъярусных кроватей, прежде чем осознает, как нелепо себя ведет. Раньше он спал _в грязи._ Он спал у друзей на диванах, выглядящих более подозрительно, чем эта кровать. Эти простыни, по крайней мере, пахнут чистотой.

Однако ему поразительно трудно выкинуть эту мысль из головы. Это просто чертовски унизительно. Дэрил долго ворочается, чувствуя, как горят щеки, пока он пытается перестать об этом думать. Наконец, он засыпает.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *FEMA - название временного жилья, предназначенного для жертв стихийных бедствий, данное Федеральным агентством по чрезвычайным ситуациям (Federal Emergency Management Agency)


	5. Сейчас

Они ехали всего несколько часов, прежде чем были вынуждены остановиться перед ручьем, мост через который полностью исчез. Его словно вырвали и унесли великаны; все покрыто грязевой жижей, кишащей ходячими. Дэрил задается вопросом – что здесь, блять, случилось – произошло ли какое-то военное нападение, как когда Атланту накрыло напалмом. Но, полагает он, это уже неважно; здесь они не смогут перебраться на другой берег.

\- Поищи, есть ли другой путь, - говорит Рик, передавая Дэрилу карту. Он разворачивает машину, и они отъезжают назад. Мишонн достает рацию, чтобы связаться с другими группами. Никто из них ничего не нашел.

Дэрил знает, что хуже не стало, но отчасти он все равно в раздрае от ярости и разочарования необходимости повернуть назад. Если он поддастся этому чувству, он сойдет с ума.

Он пытается унять эти мысли. Сконцентрироваться на карте; попытаться найти другой путь. Прежде чем выдвинуться, они сузили круг возможных маршрутов Пола до трех и разделили между собой. Группа Мэгги выбрала тот, в котором они были наиболее уверены, пока Дэрил проглатывал свои протесты. Это нихуя не имело значения.

Карта – не более чем линии, которые невозможно разобрать. Он разглядывает небольшую линию, которую Рик нарисовал, обозначая шоссе, которое они должны отыскать. Смотрит на все дороги и открытую местность в поисковой зоне и чувствует охватившую его беспомощность. Пол был на сраной лошади, ему не обязательно было следовать по шоссе. Они могли проехать мимо его трупа и даже этого не заметить.

Ему кажется, что он заключен в кошмаре – он проделывал подобное и раньше, и у него никогда и ни черта не получалось. Он отправился в Атланту за Мерлом и выяснил, что тот исчез. Он потратил несколько дней на поиски Софии, а она уже была мертва и превратилась в одно из _существ_ еще до того, как он начал искать. У него отобрали Бэт, и он гнался за ней до тех пор, пока в буквальном смысле не свалился на землю от изнеможения. Его мстительное преследование Дуайта закончилось тем, что его подстрелили, а его друзей схватили.

\- Ты там в порядке? – спрашивает Мишонн, выдергивая его из раздумий.

\- Да, - отвечает он и заставляет себя присмотреться к карте, - не здесь, а на следующей развилке нужно будет свернуть налево, - говорит он Рику. Он поднимает голову и через зеркало заднего вида ловит взгляд Мишонн. Он быстро отводит глаза, уставившись в окно. Тени удлиняются, и Дэрил знает, что у них есть всего несколько часов светового дня, прежде чем придется прекратить поиски. Ему дурно от этой мысли. Ему кажется, что не сможет простить себе, если они так и не найдут Пола и Дэрилу придется вернуться в Александрию без него. Смириться с тем, что он никогда не узнает, что же случилось.

Другой найденный мост все еще цел, но дорога перекрыта брошенными автомобилями. Рику приходится припарковаться, и они втроем выбираются из машины, чтобы расчистить путь. Открывать двери машин, убивать ходячих, сидящих внутри, включать нейтральную передачу, а затем отталкивать их в сторону. Им удается освободить достаточное пространство для проезда автомобиля. Затем они едут дальше.

Местность, через которую они проезжают, с одной стороны составляют лесистые холмы, с другой – милые домики. Все вокруг одичало и заросло – кустарники и вьющиеся растения оплели машины и дома. И Дэрил слышит в голове голос Пола, напевающего _“_ _The_ _land_ _returns_ _to_ _how_ _it’_ _s_ _always_ _been…_ _Cruel_ _nature_ _has_ _won_ _again…”_ или что-то типа того; это была одна из песен, которая регулярно появлялась в утренней ротации Пола.

Они проезжают мимо чистого поля, окруженного бревенчатым забором. Дэрилу кажется, что когда-то тут был парк, но все настолько заросло травой, что нельзя сказать точно. Теперь же в нем бродят около двух десятков ходячих. Дэрил стискивает арбалет, но только несколько из них начинают брести к машине, другие же увлечены какой-то своей целью. Они едва не пропускают ее, проезжая мимо, и он почти не придает значения увиденному. А когда вдруг присматривается, его сердце готово выпрыгнуть из груди.

\- Тормози, - говорит Дэрил. Рик замедляется, и Дэрил выскакивает наружу прежде, чем машина успевает остановиться. В его голове нет ни единой мысли по мере приближения. Он добирается до забора и перепрыгивает через него, смутно осознавая, что Мишонн от него не отстает.

Трава высотой по колено, и ему следует быть более осторожным, так как там могут ползать ходячие, но он не замедляется, чтобы проверить. Он привлек внимание нескольких слоняющихся по полю ходячих, и они побрели в его сторону.

\- Дэрил! – выкрикивает Мишонн. Он игнорирует ее; все его внимание сосредоточено на группе ходячих, навалившихся друг на друга. Окружающих что-то большое.

Один из ходячих приближается к ним. Он настолько стар, что его одежда сгнила и невозможно представить, как он выглядел, когда был жив. Он поднимает руки, приближаясь; большая часть плоти на правой обглодана до костей и нитей сухожилий. Проходя мимо, Дэрил хватает его за горло и всаживает арбалетный болт ему в висок, а затем отталкивает в сторону, не сбавляя шага. Он чувствует вонь крови и гниющего мяса. Разборка всполошила и других ходячих из этой ворочающейся и копошащейся кучи. Они оставляют то, что привлекло товарищей, и начинают медленно брести к Дэрилу. Достаточно того, что они немного рассредоточились, и Дэрил может увидеть, чем именно они пировали. Он останавливается как вкопанный – это скелет лошади.

Дэрил чувствует, как мир покачнулся, а кровавая пелена застилает глаза. Он бессознательно бросается на ходячих, смутно осознавая, как Мишонн кричит ему остановиться. Он не слушает, а затем оказывается среди мертвецов. Ему не хватает стрел, поэтому следом он использует арбалет вместо дубинки, пока ему не удается вытащить нож.

Руки мертвецов цепляются за него, окровавленные лица мелькают перед глазами, раскроенные ножом. Он чувствует запах мертвой, гниющей плоти и меди. Его хватает половина дюжины рук и тянет к себе, ходячий, который раньше был приземистой старушкой, тянется в попытке укусить. Прежде чем она успевает это сделать, блеск металла рассекает воздух, и голова летит вниз – Мишонн только что влезла в потасовку. Ее меч мелькает вновь, отсекая руки мертвецов и освобождая Дэрила.

Он даже не замедляется; просто продолжает вскидывать нож и протыкать черепа. Он валит последнего ходячего на землю и несколько раз пронзает его лицо ножом. Оно превратилось в месиво из крови, костей и кусков плоти, но он все продолжает кромсать его. Его хватают за плечи и оттаскивают назад, а затем Рик кричит ему в лицо «Дэрил! _Дэрил!_ »

Мир больше не кренится. Дэрил весь вспотел, покрыт кровью и гнилью мертвеца. Пальцы Рика сжимаются на плечах Дэрила. Широко раскрытыми голубыми глазами он смотрит на Дэрила так, словно его друг окончательно ебнулся. Мишонн подходит к Рику, все еще сжимая меч, каждый ее мускул все еще в напряжении. Она переводит изучающий взгляд от поля на лицо Дэрила.

Дэрил оглядывается на кучу окружающих трупов; их больше десятка. У него вырывается хрип, он отталкивает Рика, делая несколько шатких шагов. Он не может произнести ни слова, будто гигантские тиски сжимают его легкие. Он быстро моргает, а затем начинает осматривать лица мертвецов. Он не помнит, видел ли лицо Пола, пока убивал их, но весь бой помнится ему словно в тумане, так что Рик и Мишонн могли быть теми, кто убил его.

\- Его тут нет, - говорит Мишонн через несколько минут.

Дэрил видит это, но это тоже ничего не значит. Пол мог оставить жалкие останки Клея, будучи живым или мертвым.

И это действительно Клей, на окровавленном черепе все еще виднеется кусок кожи со знакомой мастью коня – серый в яблоках. И этого было бы достаточно, даже если бы Дэрил не опознал снаряжение, которое не уничтожили ходячие.

\- Дэрил? Ты с нами? – спрашивает Рик.

Дэрил открывает рот, чтобы сказать, что он в порядке, но изо рта вырывается лишь задушенное:

\- Он любил эту тупую ебучую лошадь.

\- Эй, - говорит Рик, - посмотри на меня. Его тут нет, понимаешь? Это еще не конец.

\- Если он не здесь, мы его найдем, - говорит Мишонн. Она кладет руку ему на плечо, и Дэрилу невыносимо смотреть на девушку, поэтому он крепко зажмуривается.

\- Дэрил, - мягко произносит она, - мы продолжим искать. И ты нужен нам для этого.

Дэрил открывает глаза. У Мишонн невероятно мягкое выражение лица. Ему кажется, что он вот-вот развалится на части, но невероятным усилием воли заставляет себя собраться.

\- Да, - хрипит он. Он поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на то, что осталось от Клея, и думает. _«Пол, где же ты, блять»._

**********

Рик остается на месте, чтобы связаться по рации с другими группами и рассказать, где они находятся и что нашли. Затем он присоединяется к Дэрилу и Мишонн, которые бродят по полю в поискал любых следов Пола. Трава высокая и густая, ходячие бродят туда сюда, поэтому поиск – гиблое дело. Усугубляет ситуацию то, что солнце начинает клониться к горизонту и небо темнеет. Дневного света практически не осталось.

_«Пока рано переживать»,_ \- жестко говорит Дэрил, _«без паники, не спеши. Ты что-нибудь упустишь, если будешь спешить»._ Он заставляет себя замедлиться и присматриваться к каждому дюйму земли. Пытается очистить свой разум ото всего, кроме анализа увиденного. И ему почти удается создать в голове вакуум, когда он слышит, как хлопнули дверцы машины – приехала группа Мэгги. Он видит, как они один за другим перепрыгивают через забор и углубляются в поле. Рик отправляется поговорить с Мэгги и отвести ее к тому, что осталось от Клея. Она долго и пристально смотрит на окровавленную гору костей. Дэрил тяжело сглатывает и возвращается к поиску. Он смутно осознает, что Данте, Брайан и Марко тоже начали искать.

Группа Розиты и Саши прибывает, когда Данте выкрикивает «Сюда! Я что-то нашел!». Дэрил с остальными подбегают взглянуть. Дэрил видит следы десятков ходячих, которые своими блужданиями вытаптывают и портят все вокруг. Но еще можно различить следы шин, равно как и кровавые разводы на траве и то, что осталось, судя по всему, от трех человек. Сложно сказать, потому что это груда обглоданных костей и порванной одежды.

Дэрил оглядывается на группу. Мэгги с ужасом взирает на останки. У нее мертвецки бледное лицо, и она словно позеленела.

\- Кто-нибудь узнает что-то из одежды? Видите что-то, что принадлежало Иисусу? – тяжелым голосом спрашивает Рик у отряда Хиллтопа.

Дэрил присматривается тщательней. Это хуже, чем когда он рассматривал ходячих; тогда он сразу убедился, что среди них нет Пола. Сейчас же опознание занимает больше времени, и Дэрилу несколько раз кажется, что он узнает какой-то кусочек одежды. Эти клочки при пристальном изучении даже близко не похожи, но от мелких сомнений ему все равно становится дурно.

Они все еще изучают месиво, когда Саша и Розита подходят к ним. Хит и Сиддик остаются у машин, держа оружие наготове и настороженно глядя в небо.

\- Я ничего не нахожу, - произносит Мэгги. Затем она отворачивается в сторону, и ее тошнит. Вся группа смотрит на нее, но она никак это не комментирует, просто вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони и говорит, - Кэл, ты последним видел его.

К облегчению Дэрила, Кэл тоже качает головой. Дэрил вдруг замечает в траве что-то блестящее и наклоняется. Это отработанная гильза.

\- Рик, - говорит он, поднимая ее вверх.

И эта гильза – только начало; как только они начинают копать вокруг, они находят другие. Много гильз. Также они находят осколки защитного стекла. Дэрил пристально рассматривает следы шин, гильзы, пытаясь представить всю картину произошедшего.

Вероятно, Пол стремился нестись по пересеченной местности в сторону леса, где его не смогли бы преследовать. Коня под ним подстрелили, его убил не ходячий. Если бы Клея схватили сразу, его останков бы уже тут не было. Нет, стадо, пожиравшее его труп, пришло постепенно.

Если преследователи Пола подстрелили коня, Пол выпал из седла и может быть ранен. Дэрил смотрит на множество гильз и куски разбитого защитного стекла. Нет, думает он. Если он вылетел из седла, он бы сильно не пострадал. Черт, он ведь мог сделать сальто назад и приземлиться на ноги, как чертов кот. Дэрил бы не удивился такому от Пола. В любом случае, его преследователи пошли бы за ним с оружием в руках.

У людей есть тенденция недооценивать Пола из-за его роста и юношеской внешности. Дэрил недооценивал его раньше, но с тех пор он кое-что узнал. Он рассматривает кровавые разводы на траве. Пол мог обезоружить преследователя и открыть огонь по остальной группе. Дэрил жует нижнюю губу. Неужели Пол убил их всех, а затем забрал машину? Он мог быть ранен, мог быть мертв. А они могли бы проехать мимо его трупа, запертого в одной из брошенных машин, среди бесконечного ряда таких же.

Нет, он не может об этом думать, не сейчас. Чувство паники начинает возвращаться. Он проглатывает его и рассказывает группе свои умозаключения.

\- Думаю, ты прав, - говорит Рик. Он снова использует свой голос «копа». – Кажется, их было как минимум пятеро. Иисус, должно быть, сражался изо всех сил. – В его голосе слышится гордость.

\- Что теперь? – говорит Мишонн, кинув взгляд на небо. Горизонт уже съел половину солнца.

\- Скоро стемнеет, - говорит Рик, - на сегодня мы закругляемся. Здесь мы больше ничего не сможем найти.

\- Я не вернусь без него, - резко заявляет Дэрил.

\- Как и я, - поддерживает Мэгги.

\- Я и не прошу вас об этом, - говорит Рик, а затем поворачивается к Мишонн. Он долго смотрит на него, а затем обращается к Дэрилу, - я надеялся избежать этого. Но нам нужно подкрепление и информация. Святилище ближе, чем Хиллтоп и Александрия, мы можем остаться там на ночь и узнать, не видели и не слышали ли они чего необычного.

Дэрил неверящим взглядом уставился на него.

\- Нет, - категорично говорит он. Его нога не подступала к Святилищу со времен войны, когда они атаковали. Он _не отправится_ туда ни по какой другой, кроме такой же, причине.

Мишонн ничего не говорит, застыв с каменным лицом. Дэрил встречается с ней взглядом. Он не уверен, что именно она понимает по его лицу, но из-за этого она поворачивается к Рику:

\- Ты прав. Если ты считаешь, что это нам поможет найти Иисуса, мы должны поехать.

\- Это небезопасно, - говорит Дэрил, - я могу остаться здесь, продолжить поиски, если вы отдадите мне одну из машин, - он знает, насколько мал шанс найти следы в темноте, но ему насрать. Он предпочтет наворачивать круги, чем вернуться в Святилище.

\- Я подумала, что нам все равно стоит проверить там, - говорит Мэгги, прерывая размышления Дэрила, - если его ранили где-то тут, он знает, что Святилище поблизости, он мог направиться в его сторону.

Дэрил застывает на месте. _Это пиздец как нечестно с твоей стороны, Мисс Гринн, -_ думает он. Единственное, что могло перевесить нежелание приближаться к Святилищу – это ничтожная возможность, что Пол может быть там. Он знает, что парня там, конечно же, нет, но сейчас этот крохотный огонек надежды зажегся.

\- Я согласен с Дэрилом, - говорит Кэл, - насколько нам известно, это сделал кто-то из Святилища. Даже если это Огден и его компашка, они могут сотрудничать с кем-то снаружи.

\- Надеюсь, что так, - отвечает Рик, - так будет легче их разыскать. Но прямо сейчас они могут быть где угодно. У нас есть след, но мы не можем идти по нему ночью. Мы поедем, посмотрим, что сможем узнать, немного отдохнем и продолжим с первыми лучами солнца.

_И это тоже пиздец как нечестно,_ \- думает Дэрил. Теперь к крохотному огоньку надежды добавился огромный комок злости. Если в Святилище кто-то хоть что-нибудь знает и _подсобил_ случившемуся, Дэрил прикончит их. Он ловит слабое эхо безумия, которое вынудило его сражаться с дюжиной ходячих в одиночку.

\- Ладно, - произносит Дэрил. Мишонн обеспокоенно смотрит на него, и она не единственная. Ведь он понимает, что в его голосе промелькнуло что-то о его отношении. Но никто ничего не говорит, они возвращаются обратно к машинам. Дэрил бросает последний взгляд на скелет лошади и кучу убитых ходячих, прежде чем пойти следом.

**********

Едва в поле зрения попало Святилище, у Дэрила участился пульс. Он отводит взгляд, фокусируясь на Мишонн, сидящей на переднем сиденье. Она плотно стиснула зубы и сжала губы. Рик сбрасывает скорость, когда они добираются до ворот, и опускает руку на ее ладонь. Она крепко сжимает его пальцы на несколько секунд, а затем отпускает.

Дэрил заставляет себя поднять глаза на Святилище. Около двадцати лет назад, до Конца Света, оно представляло собой заброшенный сталелитейный завод. Главное здание было массивной башней из красного кирпича, над которой возвышались две огромные трубы.

Впервые Дэрил увидел его после ночи в лесу, Ниган заставил их смотреть. Общая картина в его памяти разбита, она все еще состоит из кусочков. Но все эти кусочки кристально чисты.

_Он слышал мертвецов снаружи фургона. Звучало, словно толпа из нескольких сотен. Фургон притормозил и остановился, но мотор все еще работал на холостом ходу. Через несколько мгновений Огден распахнул дверь, и Дэрилу ненадолго показалось, что его привезли обратно и вот-вот вновь поставят в ряд со всеми. Это чувство усилилось, когда его, вместе с Карлом и Мишонн, вытащили наружу._

_\- Хочу вам кое-что показать, ребята, - сказал Ниган, появившись из ниоткуда, - но предупреждаю, если кто-то захочет что-то выкинуть, пусть сначала подумает дважды. Подъем, Крепкий Орешек._

_Дэрил не мог подняться самостоятельно, Мишонн и Карлу пришлось подхватить его под руки. Содрогаясь, он стоял и взирал на Святилище в первый раз._

_Ворота были закованы в кольцо костров, заливающих все вокруг оранжевым светом, и казаось, словно они проштамповали свои билеты и отправились прямиком в ад. Сотни мертвецов окружали Святилище – насаженные на пики и прикованные цепями к машинам на свалке. На другие пики были насажены туловища ходячих, словно самые раздроченные на свете пугала. Земля между ногами ходячих была усыпана отрубленными головами, открывающими рот в тщетной попытке укусить. Шум и вонь ошеломляли. Не имеет значения, что ты считал себя невосприимчивым к запаху гниющей плоти, он все равно собьет тебя с ног. В конце концов, Дэрил согнулся пополам, и его начало тошнить, пока Карл и Мишонн старались удержать его от падения._

_Коридор из цементных блоков вел прямо через поле с мертвецами. Ниган заставил их пойти первыми, а фургон и вереница с остальными Спасителями медленно двигались следом. Фары фургона освещали все вокруг. Это была приманка, чтобы мертвецы тянули к ним руки, заставляя вдыхать запах гниющей плоти и не прекращая стонать. Дэрил хотел зажать уши, но все, что он мог делать – навалиться на Карла и Мишонн. Он был способен передвигать ноги, пока не оказался внутри, где силы его окончательно покинули, и он свалился на пол._

_Он пришел в сознание, осознав, что лежит на плоском металлическом столе. Кто-то открыл ему глаза и посветил в них маленьким фонариком, ослепив на несколько секунд. Он быстро заморгал, пытаясь вернуть зрение. Он услышал, как ножницы что-то быстро разрезают, а затем почувствовал, как воздух прошел холодом по его коже, когда с него стянули рубашку._

_\- Ты должен был притащить его раньше, он потерял много крови, - резко. Злобно._

_\- Ниган хотел, чтобы он был сегодня рядом. Вини во всем Дуайта, тупорылый уебок не должен был стрелять в него. Просто подлатай его на максимум, Док._

_К Дэрилу вернулось зрение, и он увидел мужчину с рыжевато-каштановыми волосами, склонившегося над его плечом с хмурым взглядом._

_Я знаю его, - подумал Дэрил, -_ _откуда я могу его знать?_

_\- Ему нужны антибиотики, капельницы, болеутоляющие, в общем, все, - сказал кажущийся знакомым Доктор Огдену._

_\- Ты представляешь, сколько очков ему нужно заработать за все это? Нет необходимости держать его живым долго._

_\- Тогда антибиотики, если вы не хотите, чтобы он умер, - сказал доктор._

_\- Посмотрю, не найдется ли чего лишнего, - сказал Огден, - увидимся, Дэрил. – Он ушел, насвистывая ту ебучую песню._

_Дэрил моргнул, когда доктор склонился над ним, и что-то внутри щелкнуло._

_\- Доктор Карсон? – пробормотал он._

_Доктор нахмурился._

_\- Мы знакомы?_

_\- Хиллтоп, - неуверенно произнес Дэрил. Он провел не так много времени рядом с Доктором Хиллтопа, но ему кажется, что волосы у мужчины должны быть длиннее, и он запомнил бы шрам…_

_Доктор Карсон выглядел совершенно потрясенным:_

_\- Ты имеешь в виду Харлана? Он мой брат, - Дэрил прищурился, пытаясь уловить связь, даже когда Карсон продолжил, - мы близнецы. Ты не первый, кто нас перепутал, в медицинской школе от этого было интересней. – Доктор моргнул, и его глаза заблестели, - но ты виделся с ним? Недавно?_

_Изможденный Дэрил закрыл глаза._

_\- Да, я видел его. Спасли его чертову жизнь. Я и Гленн._

_\- А мою жену Берти? Ее ты тоже видел?_

_Дэрилу было трудно размышлять, мир снова начал тускнеть. Он помнил, что здоровенный уебок Итан шел за Риком, он помнил, как сломал кому-то руку, помнил, как они ехали в трейлере в Хиллтоп, как Пол Ровиа разговаривал с напуганными выжившими хиллтопцами, которых они подобрали._

_\- Черная девчонка? – наконец, произнес Дэрил, - чуть за тридцать, темная кожа, симпатичная?_

_\- Да. Да, это моя жена._

_\- Она была в порядке, когда я ее видел. Ее мы тоже спасли._

_\- Ох, - ноги Карсона подкосились, и он поднес дрожащую руку к лицу. Ему пришлось собраться, прежде чем он мог начать зашивать плечо Дэрила._

_\- Что ты тут делаешь? – спросил Дэрил, - если они в Хиллтопе._

_\- Когда пришли Спасители, они сказали, что хотят забрать половину всего. Увидев двух одинаковых докторов, они забрали меня, - в отличие от голоса, руки Карсона не дрожали, - Харлан пытался занять мое место из-за Берти, но мы уже совершили ошибку, сказав им, какие у нас специальности. Харлан – акушер-гинеколог, а я хирург-травматолог. Ты можешь догадаться, кого из нас они посчитали более ценным._

_\- Мы здесь работаем за очки, - продолжил Карсон, - все зарабатывают очки, и их можно обменять на услуги. Я много накопил. Я обязательно достану тебе что-нибудь от боли. – Дэрил подумал, что это звучит охуенно, прежде чем снова отключиться._

_Когда Дэрил очнулся, он знал, что Карсону все удалось, потому что он пребывал в сонном, окутывающем его мареве от сильных наркотиков. Его плечо было забинтовано, а рука привязана к груди, чтобы ограничить движения. Он лежал на голом матрасе в узкой, плохо освещенной комнате. Здесь стоял запах воды из колодца – металлический и резкий. Единственный свет исходил из щели в середине двери._

_Он заставил себя приподняться и сесть и услышал лязг металла. Он опустил взгляд и увидел, что его ноги скованы вместе. Цепь была достаточно длинной, чтобы он мог передвигаться, но не слишком быстро. Третья цепь приковывала его к паутине открытых промышленных труб у задней стены._

_\- Дэрил? – послышался голос._

_\- Мишонн? Где ты?_

_\- Прямо рядом с тобой, - ответила она, - в стене около трубы есть проем._

_Дэрил с трудом поднялся на ноги, привалившись к стене с тяжелым вздохом. Следуя за голосом Мишонн, он передвинулся на несколько шагов назад к дальней стене. Он нашел проем, о котором говорила Мишонн; он был почти у самого пола, и ему пришлось опуститься на колени. Он сомневался, что сможет подняться обратно._

_Он прижался лицом к проему и заглянул внутрь. Было темно, и он закрывал тот маленький клочок света от двери, но он смог разглядеть отблеск глаз Мишонн, когда она прижалась к проему._

_\- Ты как? – спросила она._

_\- Просто отпад, - ответил он, - а ты?_

_\- Бывало и получше._

_\- Где Карл?_

_\- Не знаю, - голос Мишонн слегка дрожал, - они куда-то забрали его._

_Дэрил прислонился лбом к холодной каменной стене, охваченный приступом вины. Голова закружилась, и его затошнило._

_\- Прости, что втянул вас в это, - задушено произнес он._

_\- Он бы все равно до нас добрался, - сказала Мишонн, - Карл сообщил, что вся группа везет Мэгги в Хиллтоп, что-то случилось с ребенком._

_Дэрил вспомнил, какой бледной и больной выглядела Мэгги, стоя на коленях и сотрясаясь от дрожи. Ниган сказал, что обязан избавить ее от страданий, Гленн закричал и ринулся к жене._

_\- Что же нам делать? – прохрипел Дэрил._

_\- Сейчас? Мы ждем, - сказала Мишонн._

***********

_Он очнулся от лязга открывшейся двери. В дверях показался чей-то силуэт._

_\- Проснись и пой, еба, Крепкий Орешек! – голос Нигана эхом отразился от стен крохотной коморки Дэрила. – Яблочко от яблони недалеко падает, а пацану нужно преподать пару уроков, чтобы он заучил правила._

_Прежде чем Дэрил смог осознать его слова, к силуэту Нигана присоединились еще несколько. Дэрил услышал щелчок взведенного курка пистолета, и ему сказали даже не пытаться устраивать блядский цирк. Он едва не рассмеялся им в лицо – самое большое, на что он способен – это оставаться на ногах, хотя и в этом он не уверен. Действие обезболивающих, которые дал ему Карсон, уже кончилось, болевой шок прошел, и его плечо теперь просто. Ебически._ Болит. _Болит так сильно, что его сейчас вырвет._

_Его с Мишонн вытащили из темниц и бросили на колени, и Дэрил окинул быстрым взглядом место их заключения. Где-то под землей, подумал он. Узко, тесно, вызывает клаустрофобию._

_Перед ним оказался Карл Граймс, который, кажется, впервые за эту ночь выглядел бледным и серьезно напуганным._

_\- Ты сказал моему отцу, что не тронешь нас! – крикнул Нигану Карл._

_\- Я говорил только за себя, - ответил Ниган, - а вот Огден может. И будет. Правила есть правила, пацан. Кто это будет, пацан? Мамочка или Крепкий орешек?_

_\- Да иди ты нахуй, - выплюнул Карл._

_Ниган, казалось, не разозлился. Он выглядел как тринадцатилетняя девочка, заметившая очаровательного котенка. Он снисходительно улыбнулся:_

_\- Ну-ну, пацан, нет необходимости такими хуями обкладывать. Если ты переживаешь о Люсиль, - он погладил биту, которую закинул на плечо, - она – кровожадная сучка, и хотя она вдоволь сегодня налакалась, она_ _совершенно точно была бы рада насладиться еще. Но эта девочка принадлежит одному мужчине, - он ласкал биту так, словно собирался передернуть, - так что я не спрашиваю, с кем ее познакомить. Кого бы ты ни выбрал, он через несколько дней будет немного в синяках, но в принципе заебись._

_Дэрил увидел, как Огден обмотал тонкий электрический шнур вокруг кулака. Дэрил содрогнулся и собрался с духом. Раньше его отец избивал такими штуками, он сможет, блять, это выдержать._

_\- Карл, - сказала Мишонн, - посмотри на него._ _Он же ранен. Это убьет его._

Дэрил выныривает из воспоминаний, когда Рик останавливает машину у ворот Святилища. Он оглядывается по сторонам: как и все остальное, это место изменилось. Минное поле мертвецов исчезло, ходячих утащили, где-то закопали или сожгли. Большинство машин тоже исчезли, несколько, нашпигованных пиками, остались в стратегически важных местах. Теперь все утопает в блестящей зеленой траве и полевых цветах.

Двое стражей у ворот Святилища окликают их. Они держат оружие наготове, нервно осматривая небольшой караван. Дэрилу кажется, что он узнает одного из стражей – нелепого на вид парня с настолько широкой шеей, что с ней фактически сливается подбородок.

Рик выбирается из машины, а Мишонн и Дэрил следуют за ним. Стражи смотрят на Дэрила и в особенности Мишонн с нескрываемым ужасом, что даже радует Дэрила. Сбегая, они оставили за собой кровавый след из разрушения, а такие вещи обычно не забываются.

Рик протягивает руку одному из стражей и говорит:

\- Привет. Я – Рик.

\- Я знаю, кто ты, - отвечает стражник. Его взгляд скачет между ними тремя.

\- Мы здесь не ради конфликта, - говорит Рик, - нам просто нужно поговорить с Дуайтом. Один из наших людей пропал, и мы пытаемся его отыскать.

Стражник отправляется доложить о гостях по рации, а Рик поворачивается к Дэрилу:

\- Слушай, я знаю, как ты относишься к Дуайту. Ты сможешь держать себя в руках во время разговора с ним, или тебе лучше подождать снаружи?

\- Переживу, - ворчит Дэрил. Его пальцы сжимаются в кулак.

Стражник договорил и взмахнул им рукой, приглашая внутрь. Рик дает сигнал остальным двум машинам, показывая, что им следует остаться пока здесь, а затем отправляется за стражником в Святилище. Мишонн без колебаний направляется следом, расправив плечи и высоко подняв голову. В отличие от Дэрила, который мешкает несколько мгновений, прежде чем войти в Святилище впервые за несколько месяцев.


	6. Тогда

Несколько дней Дэрил проводит преимущественно в трейлере Пола в блаженном уединении. Кровать Пола куда более удобная, чем та, на которой ему приходилось спать в лазарете; комната меньше, и дверь можно запереть. А еще никто внезапно не вломится и не попытается завязать с ним разговор.

Ему все еще приходится терпеть незнакомцев по пути к дому Бэррингтона и обратно, но он медленно отучает соседей Пола от подобных выходок. Несколько смельчаков все еще пытаются с ним поболтать, но они уважают закрытую дверь трейлера.

Но все хорошее быстро заканчивается. Однажды утром, все еще лежа на постели и читая книгу (он почти закончил _«Обитатели холмов»_ и с удивлением отметил, как сильно ему нравится эта история о кроликах) _,_ он слышит стук в дверь. Встрепенувшись, он хватает костыль и нож и ковыляет к двери.

Снаружи оказывается женщина внушительного вида, ростом выше Дэрила, с натренированными руками и крепким телом. Ей как минимум шестьдесят, и Дэрилу кажется, что в молодости она вполне могла поднять его и сломать пополам, не приложив никаких усилий. Тем не менее, она окидывает его взглядом с головы до ног и морщится.

\- Ты кто?

\- Дэрил, а ты, блять, кто?

\- Мисс Дина. Еще раз выругаешься при мне, и тебе потребуется еще один гипс. Где Иисус?

\- Уехал пару дней назад и не вернется еще несколько недель, - он собирается закрыть дверь прямо перед ее носом, но она просовывает ногу внутрь.

\- Я пришла за бельем для стирки, - говорит она, протискиваясь мимо Дэрила и почти выбивая из-под него костыль. Он слишком ошарашен, чтобы протестовать, когда она следует в спальню и начинает снимать с постели простыни и одеяла. При этом она бросает на него злобный взгляд. Он отвечает тем же.

Когда она собирается уходить, Дэрил замечает свою рубашку, зажатую под ее накаченной рукой.

\- Это мое, - говорит он и забирает ее.

Она фыркает:

\- Что еще из этого барахла твое? Здесь не благотворительность; у нас с Иисусом взаимообмен. Если хочешь, чтобы я что-то сделала для тебя, придется договариваться.

Мисс Дина возвращает белье Пола тем же вечером, едва Дэрил укладывается спать. Несмотря на сказанное ранее о том, что это не благотворительность, она, видимо, сжалилась над ним, потому что собирает грязные вещи Дэрила и бормочет что-то о том, что Иисус ей должен. Когда на следующий день она возвращает ему одежду, вещи не просто чистые, но и заштопанные.

\- Когда увидишь его, скажи, что он должен мне еще четыре батарейки. Две – за стирку твоего шмотья, другие две – за то, насколько грязным оно было. И не смотри на меня так, иначе я отпинаю твою задницу настолько, что она окажется у тебя между лопаток.

Она поворачивается, собираясь уходить, но застывает в дверях и бросает на Дэрила тяжелый взгляд:

\- Будь добрым к Иисусу, понял? Он хороший парень.

***********

Дэрил предельно аккуратно возвращается в трейлер вместе с ужином. Он передвигается крайне медленно: словно официант балансирует с тарелкой в одной руке, а другой опирается на костыль.

\- Помочь тебе отнести? – раздается голос, и Дэрил порывается ответить «нет», но видит Тару, машущую ему рукой. В последнее время он ее почти не видел; с тех пор, как Пол уехал, она заняла его место на вылазках и проводила почти все время за стенами.

\- Серьезно, тебе нужно иногда выбираться из своей пещеры на ужин, - говорит она, выхватывая тарелку у него из рук.

\- Сейчас я выбрался, разве нет?

\- Это не считается. Как ты смог заставить поваров выдать тебе еду раньше?

\- Не знаю, - нехотя отвечает Дэрил. Повара безжалостны как ублюдки по отношению к людям, которые пытаются поесть раньше других, но они потакают Дэрилу, потому что получают шанс выудить информацию о Поле. Это раздражает, но лучше так, чем есть со всеми остальными. Тара говорит, чтобы он шел вперед и продолжал хранить секреты, и они следуют в дружеском молчании всю дорогу до трейлера.

\- Воу, ну и барахолка, - говорит она, переступая порог трейлера.

\- Парень любит свои книги, - говорит Дэрил, ковыляя к кухонному столу. Тара опускает перед ним тарелку, и Дэрил запускает пальцы в еду, - осторожно, не нарушь порядок, - предупреждает он, когда она начинает копаться в книгах.

Тара поднимает брови:

\- Здесь есть какой-то _порядок?_

\- Возможно.

Тара все еще выглядит скептично, но, просматривая книги, бережно кладет их в правильную стопку. Она находит одну и спрашивает мнения Дэрила – не будет ли Пол против, если она ее одолжит.

\- Если будет против, то скажу, что это я ее взял, - говорит Дэрил. Он надеется, что Пол будет против; Дэрила невероятно порадует возможность побесить Пола, как только она представится.

*****************

Опершись на костыли, Дэрил наблюдает, как Гленн проводит ладонями по стене, ощупывая сучки на деревяшках.

\- Сначала купи ей выпить, - говорит Дэрил через несколько минут.

\- Очень смешно, - произносит Гленн, отступая назад и опуская руки. Он тянется и пытается нащупать свою трость. Дэрил быстро научился не помогать ему в поиске, поэтому он просто смотрит, как рука Гленна пару раз проходит в нескольких дюймах от трости, прежде чем он хватает ее. После чего они продолжают прогулку.

Они взяли за привычку делать это днем – Дэрил, чтобы поупражняться, а Гленн – чтобы изучить каждый дюйм Хиллтопа. _«Вероятно, я никогда больше не покину эти стены живым»,_ \- однажды сказал Дэрилу Гленн. Его голос не был грустным или радостным – он просто сказал это, как факт. А Дэрил не знал, что на это ответить.

Несколько человек, проходя мимо, приветствуют Гленна. Некоторые из них приветствуют Дэрила.

\- Какое милое место, - говорит Гленн.

\- Сойдет, - говорит Дэрил, - слишком много народу.

\- Вообще-то мы не знаем, сколько здесь людей. Иисус говорит, что больше сотни и меньше двух сотен. Это самое точное предположение.

Дэрил помнит, как Мэгги говорила, что Грегори никогда не заботился о том, чтобы подсчитать живущих в общине.

\- Думаю, однажды за ужином ты мог бы сделать перепись населения.

\- Ты не единственный, кто их избегает, - говорит Гленн, - дело не только в количестве, но и в _умениях_ людей. Я имею в виду такие очевидные вещи, как… Доктор Карсон и строители. Но посмотри на меня. Я научился стратегии по видео-играм.

\- Уверен, что все, кто что-то умеет, уже занялись своим делом.

Гленн качает головой:

\- Мы этого не знаем. За последний год все были вынуждены заниматься только фермерством и поиском вещей для Спасителей. Даже Доктор Карсон выбирался на вылазки.

\- И ты собираешься… что? Опросить каждого в Хиллтопе?

\- _Мы_ собираемся опросить каждого в Хиллтопе, - Дэрил боялся, что он это скажет. И Гленн продолжает, - ну, я буду опрашивать, а ты – делать заметки, - он жует нижнюю губу, - и поможешь мне понять, не упускаю ли я чего. Ты хорошо разбираешься в людях. Может, подашь мне идей, что с ними делать.

\- Тут я тебе не нужен.

\- Ты и раньше делал нечто подобное, - настаивает Гленн, - в тюрьме. У нас был совет, - он делает паузу, - и ты был хорош.

Дэрил не отвечает. Воспоминания о тюрьме и всем, что там случилось, режут по живому. Когда он оглядывается назад, время, проведенное там, кажется невероятно невинным и мирным, несмотря на все, через что им пришлось пройти, и все потери, которые пришлось понести. В тот момент ему казалось, что он повидал всякое дерьмо, но на самом деле это было не так. Никто из них не повидал. Он еще не видел, как тюрьма будет разрушена, как все, ради чего они трудятся, и все, кого он пытался спасти, исчезнет за минуты. Он еще не застыл, парализованный собственной беспомощностью, когда Хершела казнят у них на глазах.

И он еще не видел Терминус.

\- Это было слишком давно, - грубо отвечает Дэрил, - и я не был хорош. – Если бы был, он бы не прекратил охоту за Губернатором и не подвиг Мишонн сделать то же самое.

\- Был. Мы оба, - последнее Гленн произносит решительней, словно пытается напомнить себе так же, как и Дэрилу, - ты говорил, что сойдешь с ума от безделья, помнишь? Сколько тебе еще ходить в этом гипсе?

\- Две или три недели.

\- Значит, какое-то время ты не сможешь выбираться на вылазки и помогать в поле. Мне нужен _кто-нибудь_ , кто бы делал за меня записи.

\- У любого, кто попытается прочитать мой почерк, такие же шансы его разобрать, как и у тебя.

\- У нас получится. Не думаю, что мы захотим описывать детально все ответы на наши вопросы, не как интервью Дианы. У нее было больше времени и меньше людей.

Дэрил позволяет втянуть себя против воли, но больше в качестве хорошего слушателя. С тех пор, как Дэрил очнулся, он не видел, чтобы Гленн выглядел живее, чем сейчас.

*************

В конце концов, они останавливаются на шести вопросах. Имя, возраст, род занятий _в прошлом_. Эти три и три, которые они всегда задавали. Однажды за ужином Мэгги делает объявление, и новость быстро распространяется по Хиллтопу. Дэрил и Гленн устраиваются в лазарете тире библиотеке и ждут. Гленн немного беспокоился о том, что люди не придут и им придется ходить от двери к двери, но он ошибался. Крайне ошибался. Начиная с полуденного перерыва на обед люди идут непрерывным потоком. Им _не терпится_ рассказать о себе, о своих способностях. Дэрил записывает их информацию своими уродливыми каракулями, позволяя Гленну вести разговор.

Лэрейн (двадцать шесть лет, в прошлом – продавщица), убила пять ходячих и ни одного человека, потому что провела почти все два года в Хиллтопе. Она говорит, что раньше создавала костюмы и умеет шить новую одежду с нуля и перешивать старую. Для этого ей потребуются только материалы. Она также предлагает Гленну научить его вязать, потому что, по ее словам, для этого не нужно зрение. Это позволит ему чем-то заниматься зимой, когда погода заставит всех сидеть по домам, а Гленн не сможет читать книги, как остальные.

Исайя (пятьдесят четыре года, бывший автомеханик), не помнит, сколько ходячих убил. Он помнит только одного человека, которого убил – и это его мать. Она была больна и попросила сделать это, чтобы не тормозить его и его детей.

Рия, (тридцать семь лет, бывший библиотекарь), убила «как минимум дюжину» ходячих и шесть человек. Четверых – во время войны со Спасителями. И двоих, пытавшихся изнасиловать ее сестру.

Она проявляет практически фанатичный интерес к Дэрилу, когда осознает, что он – тот парень, который живет в трейлере Пола. Она считает, что Пол не любит делиться своей коллекцией книг, хотя он был мил, когда перевернул все, чтобы найти для нее тома по медицине и технологии. Она умоляет Дэрила замолвить за нее словечко. А еще она считает, что отправляющимся на вылазки стоит попытать счастье в университете, находящемся в восьми милях отсюда; его библиотека может быть все еще нетронутой. Книги – самый важный ресурс в новом мире; учебники по медицине, химии, технике и общим наукам. Сохранить знания былого мира.

\- Думаю, она права, - говорит Гленн, когда Рия, бывший библиотекарь, уходит.

\- А я думаю, что она двинулась как крыса в жестяной параше.

\- Ну, есть такое, даже я заметил. Но она не ошибается насчет пользы книг, - он барабанит пальцами по столу и выглядит задумчивым.

Данте (двадцать три года, в прошлом – подсобный рабочий и по совместительству студент), убил множество ходячих и как минимум десять человек. Шесть из них были Спасителями, и четыре – людьми, которые пытались убить его и его товарищей. Дэрил помнит его с войны за Хиллтоп; парень способен за себя постоять. И он – еще один человек, который спрашивает Дэрила о Поле.

\- Старина Иисус – хороший чувак, - говорит Данте. Он произносит его имя на испанский манер – _Хесус,_ \- это он нашел меня и привел сюда, вы знали? Привел сюда много людей.

\- Верно, - говорит Дэрил.

\- Отправился искать людей, с которыми можно торговать. Нашел вас. Заключал сделки, чтобы избавиться от Спасителей. Мы многим ему обязаны, вы знаете.

Теперь, когда Гленн не способен видеть, он стал плохо контролировать выражение лица. Поэтому Дэрил без труда читает, что его веселит этот разговор. Когда Данте уходит, Дэрил протягивает руку, чтобы помахать средним пальцем у лица Гленна.

\- Я знаю, что ты мне фак показываешь, - весело говорит Гленн.

Это продолжается и продолжается. У терпения Дэрила есть лимит – в достаточном количестве, – и к концу дня он ковыляет к трейлеру Пола так быстро, как только может, даже не удосужившись остановиться, чтобы оглянуться в ответ на крики «привет, Дэрил!» и «добрый вечер, мистер Диксон!». _И это только первый день,_ \- мрачно думает он.

****************

Дэрилу снятся сны, но сегодняшний – не такой уж и приятный. Просто странный. В этом сне Пол Ровиа растянулся рядом с ним на кровати лицом вниз. Он лежит поверх одеяла полностью одетый. Он поленился даже скинуть грязные ботинки, просто свесив ноги с края кровати. По его медленному и ровному дыханию Дэрил понимает, что тот _в отключке_. Между ними есть безопасное расстояние, но Дэрил чувствует тепло его тела и запах. Это стойкий запах лошади и пота, который почему-то не кажется ему отвратительным. Прежде всего – это запах жизни. Вместо того чтобы испугаться или почувствовать неловкость из-за вторжения в его личное пространство, Дэрил ощущает теплоту, безопасность и довольство. Это чувство загоняет его в сон, темный и без сновидений.

Звук бегущей воды будит Дэрила через несколько часов. Он вскакивает на постели и дико озирается по сторонам – в спальне Пола никого, но в ванной кто-то есть. Дэрил замечает плащ и грязные ботинки Пола рядом с кроватью и вспоминает вчерашний сон. Он трет глаза и старается избавиться от паутины, опутавшей его сознание.

Теперь он слышит голос Пола, доносящийся сквозь стену. Все еще ошарашенный Дэрил хватает с пола костыль и выбирается из постели. Он хромает к ванной и останавливается у двери, чтобы перевести дыхание. Отсюда он слышит голос Пола отчетливей и осознает, что ублюдок поет в душе. У него хороший голос, низкий и приятный. Дэрил слушает его несколько секунд, облокотившись на костыль.

“ _Your sister sees the future_

_Like your mother and yourself_

_You don’t know how to read or write_

_There’s no books upon your shelf_

_Your pleasure knows no limits_

_And your voice is like a meadow lark_

_But your heart is like the ocean, mysterious and dark…”_

Дэрил стучит костяшками пальцев в дверь, и голос Пола затихает. Вода перестает течь, и через несколько секунд Пол приоткрывает дверь. Но только на несколько дюймов, и Дэрил видит его лишь частично. Он обернул полотенце вокруг бедер, а вода стекает по его груди. Дэрил на мгновение подмечает на его животе темные волосы и глубокую линию в месте, где сходятся мышцы бедра и живота. Дэрил резко поднимает взгляд и смотрит на точку куда-то за плечом Пола.

\- Вижу, ты вернулся.

Пол выглядит слегка смущенным.

\- Ага. Прости за прошлую ночь, - говорит он, - я был на ногах около тридцати часов и не нашел в себе сил освободить койку, поэтому был выбор – либо рядом с тобой, либо на полу.

\- Есть диван, - говорит Дэрил, хотя он на самом деле не зол и не раздражен. Просто слегка озадачен отсутствием своей реакции на то, что кто-то зашел в комнату, пока он спал и был уязвим.

Пол просто смотрит на него.

\- Ой, я тебя умоляю. Я бы предпочел пол. Не беспокойся, твоя честь не была опорочена. Я заснул как убитый, как только принял горизонтальное положение.

\- Говнюк, - ворчит Дэрил. Краем глаза он видит раскрасневшуюся от горячей воды кожу Пола и прилипшие к лицу пряди мокрых волос.

\- Однажды я завоюю твою любовь и обожание. Но прямо сейчас мне нужно еще постоять под горячей водой, прежде чем я почувствую себя человеком, - он начинает закрывать дверь, но останавливается, - ох, я принес тебе письмо от Кэрол. Оно на кухонной стойке. – Пол захлопывает дверь, и через несколько секунд из-за нее вновь доносится звук бегущей воды и его голос, - _One_ _more_ _cup_ _of_ _coffee_ _for_ _the_ _road_ _…_ _one_ _more_ _cup_ _of_ _coffee_ _‘_ _fore_ _I_ _go_ …

Дэрил трясет головой и бредет на кухню за письмом Кэрол. Оно представляет собой две исписанные страницы – в основном детально описывающие первые несколько месяцев ее жизни в Королевстве и здешних людей. «Король» Иезекииль – или Зик, как она пишет не один раз, - продолжает радушно принимать ее. Тигр продолжает ее ненавидеть. Последний абзац письма заставляет Дэрила поежиться от смущения, потому что она говорит, как гордится им за то, что он помогает Гленну, и насколько он хороший человек.

Дэрил заканчивает читать письмо к тому моменту, как Пол выходит из ванной с полотенцем на плечах. На нем серые штаны и старая белая футболка, которая ему заметно велика. Его кожа все еще влажная, поэтому ткань кое-где прилипает к ней.

\- Я так соскучился по кофе, - говорит он, вытирая полотенцем мокрые волосы.

\- Ммм, - ворчит Дэрил. Он аккуратно складывает письмо Кэрол и кладет в карман жилетки.

\- Вижу, ты все еще не даешь мне и слова вставить, - говорит Пол, улыбаясь так широко, что в уголках его глаз появляются морщинки, - какая-нибудь еда тут осталась?

Дэрил кивает; и Пол направляется проверить шкафчики. Для этого ему приходится встать прямо позади стула Дэрила. Он всего в нескольких дюймах, и Дэрил улавливает чистый запах мыла. Он вспоминает «не сон» о Поле в постели рядом с ним и неловко ерзает. К счастью, меньше, чем через минуту Пол появляется в поле зрения с несколькими отвратительными протеиновыми батончиками домашнего приготовления, которые в Хиллтопе в моде, и встает напротив Дэрила.

\- Как тебе понравилось в Чез Ровиа? – спрашивает он, принимаясь за еду.

\- У тебя раздражающие соседи. И твоя прачка ужасает.

Из-за набитого рта вместо смеха у Пола вырывается смешок. Он проглатывает кусок и говорит:

\- Она надерет тебе зад, если узнает, что ты зовешь ее «прачкой». Она жесткая; ее внук сказал, что однажды она, спасая его, оторвала голову ходячему и забила ею другого.

\- Верю. Сказала, что ты должен ей еще батарейки.

\- Думаю, она обрадуется. Моя вылазка оказалась продуктивной, - Пол приканчивает первый батончик и принимается за второй; тщательно пережевывая его, вместо того, чтобы просто проглотить.

\- А где ты был? Все еще секрет?

\- Я так сказал, лишь чтобы тебя побесить, - говорит Пол, подтверждая подозрения Дэрила, - ходил искать след изгнанных Спасителей. И не нашел. Зато нашел новое поселение.

Дэрил замирает, услышав известие:

\- Какие они?

\- Не как Спасители, если ты об этом беспокоишься, - отвечает Пол, - место называется Оушенсайд, на маленьком островке в Чесапике. Они живут в основном за счет близости к воде: ловят рыбу и всякое такое. К тому же, они делают вылазки за припасами вверх и вниз по побережью. Как только я соберусь с силами, я отчитаюсь перед Мэгги, если хочешь – пойдем со мной. Избавь меня от необходимости рассказывать дважды.

\- Гленн хочет поработать над переписью, - бурчит Дэрил. Они поглощены ею уже целую неделю и, слава богу, практически закончили. Пол вопросительно смотрит на него, и Дэрил объясняет, в чем соль.

Пол задумчиво кивает и произносит:

\- Дельно, - некоторое время он просто смотрит перед собой, над чем-то размышляя, - у нас никогда не было времени на подобное раньше, когда Спасители дышали нам в затылок. Просто борьба за еду припасы. Так, какие конкретно вопросы вы задаете?

\- Тебе не нужно на них отвечать, ты уже занимаешься делом, - но все равно решает спросить, - имя?

\- Пол Джеймс Ровиа.

\- Возраст?

\- Тридцать два или… - он хмурит брови, - подожди. У меня недавно был день рождения. Седьмого октября. Так что тридцать три.

\- Чем ты занимался до всего этого?

\- Работал кассиром в «Trader Joe’s».

\- Что за хуйня этот «Trader Joe’s»?

\- Продуктовый магазин для хипстеров, которые не могут позволить себе здоровое питание, - отвечает Пол.

\- Ты – мальчик из бакалейной лавки, - говорит Дэрил. Он не понимает, почему удивлен; ведь Гленн был доставщиком пиццы. А что касается Дэрила, то безработный бродяга не может смотреть свысока на паренька из бакалейной лавки, не так ли?

Губы Пола искажаются в небольшой улыбке:

\- Не осуждай. Мне хорошо платили, и я даже получал кое-какие бонусы. А еще не многие компании горят желанием нанимать осужденных преступников, так что вариантов у меня было мало.

На осознание сказанных Полом слов, уходит секунда, и Дэрил пристально смотрит на него.

\- Что за херню ты несешь. _Ты?_ Что… - Дэрил замолкает, и многое о личности Пола встает на свои места. Он думает о том, как ловко Пол вскрывал замки и влезал в карманы, насколько _ебически_ тихим он мог быть, и как он мог раствориться в тени. Дэрил помнит первую ночь в Александрии, когда он выбрался из окна третьего этажа и проник в оружейную, спальню Рика и еще бог знает куда. А затем ту херню, которую Пол выкинул, вызволяя их из Святилища. – Это многое объясняет. Кража с взломом? 

\- Легко догадаться, - говорит Пол. Он переминается с ноги на ногу, - я буду благодарен, если ты не будешь об этом распространяться. Я знаю, что это уже не так важно, но… - он пожимает плечами, - но я бы предпочел оставить этот факт при себе.

Дэрил думает, что это было бы неплохой местью за то, что ему несколько недель пришлось объяснять каждому человеку, которого он опрашивал, что нет, он не гей и не трахает Пола «Иисуса» Ровиа. Но он понимает нежелание Пола афишировать неприятные подробности своего _прошлого_. После того, как каждый хотя бы немного замарал руки, дожив до этого момента, это простительно.

\- Были еще вопросы? – спрашивает Пол.

\- Только три.

\- Жги.

\- Сколько ходячих ты убил? – спрашивает Дэрил.

\- Бог знает. Много.

Дэрил кивает – так он и думал.

\- Сколько людей ты убил?

Пол с секунду молчит.

\- Смотри предыдущий ответ.

\- Почему?

Теперь Пол молчит дольше. Он поворачивается, чтобы выглянуть в кухонное окно.

\- Ты знаешь, почему я убил Спасителей. Потому что был выбор: либо они, либо я, либо община, - он делает паузу, - вот, почему я убил других. За исключением одного; его я убил потому, что он сам, блять, напросился.

Последние слова он произносит так мягко и бесстрастно, как ведущий в репортаже о погоде. Дэрил задумывается, сколько людей может сказать, какая ярость скрывается прямо под поверхностью.

\- Хорошо, - говорит он, - я запишу это позже.

\- И ты даже не спросишь, чем он это заслужил? – спрашивает Пол. В его голосе сквозит лишь легкое любопытство.

\- Как долго ты пробыл снаружи, прежде чем нашел Хиллтоп? – вместо этого спрашивает Дэрил.

\- Семь или восемь месяцев, плюс-минус. Все как в тумане. Ты понимаешь, - говорит Пол. 

Дэрил действительно понимает. Зима, в которую они разъезжали по округе после того, как ферма Хершела была разрушена, была для Дэрила такой же. Так было и с путешествием до Александрии – он знает, что произошло, но когда он думает об этом, это словно читать в книге – случилось с кем-то посторонним.

\- Если ты пробыл снаружи так долго, поверю тебе на слово. Не нужно деталей.

\- Да, думаю, тебе они не нужны, - говорит Пол, изучая лицо Дэрила. Между ними воцаряется молчание, которое должно быть неуютным, но таковым почему-то не является. Пол доедает последний протеиновый батончик и облизывает пальцы. Через несколько минут он говорит:

\- Ну, теперь во мне достаточно энергии для целого дня. Пора заняться поисками Мисс Гринн. Если ты собираешься сейчас к Гленну, мы можем пойти вместе.

Дэрил не планировал идти так рано, но все равно соглашается. Пол отправляется надеть ботинки и плащ, Дэрил занят тем же. Они выходят вместе, Пол идет первым. Он не обращает внимания на ступеньки, просто спрыгивая на землю и окидывая взглядом Хиллтоп, пока Дэрил осторожно спускается по ним.

\- Я заберу свой хлам из твоего дома, когда закончу дела с Гленном, - говорит Дэрил, поравнявшись с ним.

Пол на секунду кажется обескураженным:

\- Ох. Ты знаешь, что можешь остаться, если хочешь, - говорит он.

\- Думал, что ты любишь уединение, - говорит Дэрил.

\- Ты не кажешься человеком, который будет лезть в мои дела. А жаль, - он видит, как Дэрил закатывает глаза, - Бля, я был уверен, что ты скажешь «нет».

\- Мммм, - ворчит Дэрил, обдумывая эту идею. За исключением подъебов Пола он не может отрицать, что последние несколько недель были умиротворенными, потому что у него было место, где он мог просто побыть один.

\- Как я уже говорил, - произносит Пол, - я испытываю чувство вины из-за того, что занимаю целый трейлер в одиночку. Я просто расчищу койку, чтобы мне было, где спать…

\- Хуйней не занимайся, я не собираюсь отбирать твою кровать.

\- Твоя нога…

\- Уже лучше, - перебивает Дэрил. Доктор Карсон считает, что через неделю или две гипс можно будет снять. Еще на несколько недель ему будут нужны костыли и ортез, но ему больше не придется таскать всюду этот кусок гипса. Ему не терпится почесать ногу в любое время, когда захочет.

\- Так это значит «да»? – спрашивает Пол. Дэрил искоса смотрит на него; Пол вновь спокойно осматривает просторы Хиллтопа, словно ему все равно, что решит Дэрил.

\- Конечно, - говорит Дэрил, перемещая костыли и направляясь к дому Бэррингтона.

Пол следует за ним, воскликнув:

\- Фантастика! Ты уже знаком с правилами дома относительно курения внутри и хуйни с моими книгами. Другие правила: никакой крови внутри! Если ты что-то поймаешь, тебе придется разделать это там, где мы сможем смыть ее шлангом. Каждое утро я принимаю душ первым, никаких исключений. Ой, а еще ты не можешь носить рубашки в гостиной.

Дэрил выставляет костыль, чтобы сбить Пола с ног, но тот ловко перепрыгивает через него и смеется.

\- Мои правила дома, - ворчит Дэрил, - завязывай с этим дерьмом.

Пол театрально вздыхает:

\- Ты не можешь винить меня за попытки, мистер Диксон, - говорит Пол, разворачиваясь и начиная идти спиной вперед, чтобы смотреть на Дэрила во время их разговора. Он выглядит серьезным, - если честно, то забавно дергать твои нервы, но если ты скажешь хоть слово, я буду рад подергать и другие вещи, но правила дома – есть правила дома. Не стану подвергать тебя этому. _В доме_ , - на лице все еще царит серьезность, но в глазах отдается блеск «выкуси». – Другие предупреждения: я плохо сплю, всегда так было. Иногда я иду в гостиную, чтобы потренироваться, но если тебе это помешает, я выйду на улицу. Как ты сегодня узнал, я пою в душе, если тебе помешает _это_ , тебе придется смириться.

Дэрил вздыхает:

\- Должно быть, я ебнулся, - хотя это всего лишь разговорчики. Он ничего не может с собой поделать; ему нравится этот мудила, даже если иногда его подъебы невыносимы.

\- В наши дни все такие, - говорит Пол, - занимай чертову кровать на сегодня, меня не будет весь день, а когда вернусь – я расчищу койку. Клянусь, я больше не буду залезать к тебе в кровать, если ты об этом беспокоишься. – Дэрил смотрит на него с ненавистью, но Пол не обращает на это внимания и ведет себя так, словно тот согласился. Должно быть, он действительно тронулся, раз согласился быть _соседом_ Пола Ровиа.

Они пересекают сады и замечают Мэгги, стоящую на коленях в грязи в окружении нескольких жителей Хиллтопа. Она указывает на растения, а люди ловят каждое ее слово.

\- Только взгляни, - произносит Пол с одобрением, - Грегори бы никогда не опустился до того, чтобы копаться в земле вместе с крепостными. – Он немного наблюдает за Мэгги, а затем продолжает, - увидимся позже, если ты еще не уснешь. Меня не будет почти весь день – нужно многое наверстать. – Он разворачивается на пятках и направляется к Мэгги. Заметив его, она буквально начинает светиться и вскакивает на ноги, чтобы его обнять. Дэрил слышит, как она говорит _«Я скучала по тебе!»_. Они отдаляются, и она кладет руку ему поверх его плеча, а он обнимает ее одной рукой за талию. Дэрил подмечает, что Мэгги выше Пола. Дэрил слышит их удаляющиеся голоса; но не разбирает слов, а только интонацию. Пол говорит что-то, что заставляет Мэгги запрокинуть голову и рассмеяться.

Дэрил разворачивается к дому Бэррингтона и осознает, что в кармане его джинсов что-то есть. А он ничего не клал в карман ни этим утром, ни любым другим, поэтому у него есть только один вариант, как что-то могло там оказаться. Он собирается с духом и выуживает загадочный предмет, сожалея о своем решении остаться с Полом хоть на какое-то время.

Он раскрывает ладонь и видит маленькую серебряную подвеску. Кулон в форме перевернутой слезы, правая сторона которой словно отломана. Ярко-розовой эмалью на нем отпечатано:

_Be_

_Fri_

_For_

У него уходит всего одна секунда, чтобы осознать, что это, и он взрывается от смеха.

\- Чокнутый ебалай, - бормочет себе по нос Дэрил. Он снова поднимает взгляд на Пола и Мэгги. Пол рассказывает ей о чем-то серьезном, если по его выражению лица можно о чем-то судить, но, словно почувствовав взгляд Дэрила, он поднимает глаза, и их взгляды встречаются. Дэрил находится слишком далеко, чтобы понять точно, но он бьется об заклад, что в глазах Пола есть отблеск «выкуси». Впервые это заставляет Дэрила проникнуться, а не толкает к убийству. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) согласно комиксу, в Хиллтопе 200 жителей и достаточно пространства, чтобы выращивать продовольствие для всех них и отдавать половину людям Нигана.  
> 2) Кулон, который Пол подарил Дэрилу, выглядит как левая половина https://i.pinimg.com/originals/48/13/9b/48139bb031740fba615593a16bb5ec04.jpg


	7. Сейчас

Во время войны армия, состоящая из выживших Хиллтопа, Королевства и Александрии, штурмовала Святилище. Они выносили выстрелами окна и бросали фейерверки и сигнальные ракеты, создавая какофонию из шума и света, которую было видно за мили вокруг.

В это время команда во главе с Полом, Гленном и Розитой собирала огромную толпу ходячих и вела их к Святилищу. Когда раздался шум, все, что им нужно было сделать – отделиться и бежать в безопасное место. Несколько ходячих последовали за ними, но грохот из Святилища перетянул все их внимание. К тому времени, как армия истратила боеприпасы и ретировалась, стадо приближающихся ходячих стало соразмерно тому, которое почти разрушило Александрию. И это была лишь первая волна. Они навалились на ворота Святилища и несколько дней держали Спасителей взаперти.

Проходя по территории, Дэрил видит, что стекла в окнах заменили или заколотили досками, а землю очистили от осколков. Кроме того, казалось, будто каждый свободный клочок земли расчистили и распахали под грядки. На территории расположились костры для приготовления пищи, окруженные смеющимися и разговаривающими людьми. Все это мало чем отличается от Хиллтопа, и эта мысль беспокоит Дэрила.

Заметив группу, которую ведут по территории, Спасители замолкают. Дэрил и Мишонн ловят на себе еще больше испуганных взглядов, когда их провожают внутрь. Почти столько же ловит Рик.

Дуайт занял комнату на верхнем этаже, где Ниган некогда держал гарем «жен». Стражник ведет их туда, где уже ждет Дуайт в компании двух Спасителей, которых Дэрил не узнает. Один – смуглая девчонка, бритоголовая, с вытатуированными по черепу виноградными лозами. Другой – мужчина постарше с серебристо-белыми волосами и черными бровями, который, несмотря на возраст, выглядит так, словно еще может хорошенько вломить.

\- Рик, - говорит Дуайт, опасливо переводя взгляд на Мишонн, а затем на Дэрила. Он бледнеет при виде его – по понятной причине. Пальцы Дэрила ощутимо подрагивают, словно так и норовят обхватить костлявую шею ублюдка. В последний раз Кэрол оттаскивала Дэрила, но он все же успел придушить Дуайта до посиневших губ.

\- Дуайт, - отвечает Рик, протягивая руку. Дуайт пожимает его ладонь, краем глаза следя за Дэрилом. Рик обращается к двум другим Спасителям и представляется, а затем представляет Мишонн и Дэрила.

\- Я – Лора, а это - Донни, - говорит бритоголовая девица. Она замечает беспокойство Дуайта и смеряет гостей враждебным взглядом.

\- Что привело вас сюда? – спрашивает Дуайт.

\- Мы ищем Иисуса, - говорит Рик, - он пропал несколько дней назад.

Дуайт выглядит растерянным:

\- Он не заглядывал сюда больше месяца. Я не…

\- Кто-то схватил его прямо у вашего порога, - рычит Дэрил, - ты случайно ничего не знаешь об этом, а? – Рик разворачивается и бросает на Дэрила предупреждающий взгляд.

Он поворачивается обратно к Дуайту и продолжает:

\- Мы нашли останки лошади и то, что оставили его похитители.

\- Мы думаем, что это могла быть группа Огдена, - добавляет Мишонн, - похоже, что их было как минимум пятеро, и они хорошо вооружены.

Дэрил не предполагал, что Дуйт способен побледнеть еще сильнее.

\- Почему вы уверены, что это он, а не какие-то другие головорезы, проезжающие мимо?

\- Мы не уверены, - признается Рик.

\- Но Дэрил прав, - вмешивается Мишонн, - это произошло прямо у вашего порога. Кто-то обязан был что-то заметить, а если нет, то тот, кто забрал Иисуса, знает местность достаточно хорошо, чтобы остаться незамеченным.

\- Как думаешь, кто-нибудь отсюда мог помочь им? – спрашивает Рик, - кого-то, кто все еще верен Нигану…

Но прежде чем он успевает закончить предложение, Лора огрызается:

\- Это все сплошные домыслы. Вы не имеете права заявляться сюда и бросаться обвинениями. Никто здесь не верен Нигану…

\- Продолжай убеждать себя в этом, - фыркает Дэрил.

Лицо девушки багровеет от злости.

\- Ты не знаешь, каково было под его командованием.

\- Уверен, что испытал на себе лично всю гостеприимность этого уебка, - в ответ выплевывает Дэрил, - и она, и я. – Он кивает головой в сторону Мишонн. Рик снова бросает на него предупреждающий взгляд, и Дэрил отступает, сжимая руки в кулаки.

\- Лора…, - произносит Дуайт.

\- Мы приехали не за тем, чтобы кого-то обвинять, - говорит Рик.

\- Лора, даже если они нас обвиняют, нам нужно отнестись к этому серьезно, - говорит Донни, прежде чем девушка успеет что-то сделать, и это его первые слова за все время разговора.

\- Да, - говорит Дуайт, а затем обращается к Рику, - ты действительно думаешь, что это их рук дело?

\- Думаю, есть такая вероятность. Большая вероятность. И этого для меня достаточно.

\- Окей, - говорит Дуайт, - окей. Чего ты хочешь?

\- Я хочу поговорить с тем, кто у вас отправлялся на вылазки в последние несколько недель.

\- Ага, не собирались нас обвинять, - язвит Лора, - видимо, вы считаете, что _кто-то_ здешний работает с ними.

\- Не смей винить нас за сомнения, а не ударит ли он нас в спину, - говорит Дэрил и смотрит на Дуайта.

Теперь на бледных щеках Дуайта вспыхнули бордовые пятна. Он встает напротив Дэрила и огрызается:

\- Слушай. Я пытаюсь _помочь._ Партнерское соглашение между общинами распространяется на каждого в этом месте. Как и я, никто не хочет, чтобы ублюдки вернулись. Помимо всего прочего, мне действительно _нравится_ Пол, он хороший парень….

Кулак Дэрила взмывает вверх, и Дуайт отшатывается назад – из его носа хлещет кровь. Атмосфера в комнате взрывается: Лора кричит и кидается на Дэрила в тот же миг, как Рик хватает его за плечи и дергает в сторону, призывая прекратить и остыть. Дэрил даже не думает повиноваться; услышать, как эта кучка дерьма на ножках говорит о Поле, словно о близком знакомом, достаточно, чтобы сломать и без того потрепанный самоконтроль Дэрила. Пол был Иисусом для каждого, кроме Дэрила и нескольких особых людей, Дуайт не имел никакого гребаного _права._

Лора вытаскивает пистолет, а Дуайт кричит ей опустить его. Она не слушается, но крик отвлекает ее на достаточное время, чтобы Мишонн бросилась вперед и выбила пистолет у нее из рук.

Рик оказывается прямо перед лицом Дэрила.

\- Ты, - говорит он, - наружу.

\- В пизду…

\- _Сейчас же,_ \- Рик подходит совсем близко и пристально смотрит ему в глаза, - ты не помогаешь. Выйди и возьми себя в руки.

Дэрил поджимает губы и опускает взгляд. Его трясет от ярости, страха и беспомощности.

\- Рик…

\- Ни единого, блять, слова, - говорит Рик. Он не повышает голос – нет необходимости. Дэрил делает глубокий вдох, коротко кивает и повинуется.

**********

Дэрил прислоняется к кирпичной стене рядом с кабинетом Дуайта и загнанно дышит. Ему хочется вернуться и отпинать Дуайта до кровавого месива. Он хочет сжечь к ебеням это здание вместе со всеми Спасителями внутри. Он хочет вернуться на поле, где он нашли лошадь Пола, и исследовать каждый дюйм окружающей местности. Он хочет вернуться в то утро, когда он покинул Хиллтоп, и принять другое решение.

Стук сердца постепенно замедляется, и Дэрил вновь обретает над собой контроль. Как бы он не ненавидел Дуайта и не мечтал о его смерти, он знает, что тот говорил правду. В интересах этого ублюдка, чтобы Ниган остался гнить в своей клетке; Дуайт, вероятно, в списке Нигана на расправу идет сразу после Рика.

_По крайней мере, можно быть уверенным, что он работает в собственных интересах,_ \- с горечью думает Дэрил. Он вспоминает, как Дуайт пытался убедить его и Мишонн, что он на их стороне.  
  


_В какой-то день дверь открылась (он не уверен, сколько прошло, кажется, дней восемь), и на пороге оказался вовсе не один из обычных стражников. Это был Дуайт. Дэрил замер при виде его, затем вскочил на ноги и метнулся на всю позволяющую длину цепи так быстро, что мужчина едва не споткнулся о собственные ноги, отпрянув назад._

_Они застыли, глядя друг на друга, Дэрил весь дрожал от напряжения и злости, а Дуайт выглядел бледнее и тоще обычного._

_\- Слушай, нужно действовать быстро, они не знают, что я здесь. Но у них уже достаточно подозрений, - поспешно сказал Дуайт, - я знаю, что ты мне не доверяешь, и у тебя есть для этого все основания, но я пришел, чтобы помочь._

_Дэрил уставился на него скептичным взглядом:_

_\- По-твоему я совсем легковерный мудлан?_

_\- Я трижды тебя наебывал, ты действительно хочешь услышать ответ?_

_Дэрил ринулся вперед, ярость застелила его глаза. Цепь загремела по полу, натянувшись на максимум, и Дэрил задумался упасть на пол и попробовать схватить Дуайта за лодыжки, хотя бы одной рукой. Дэрил, должно быть, прочитал эту мысль у Дуайта на лице, потому что сделал еще один шаг назад и уперся спиной в металлическую дверь. Он повернулся и с беспокойством кинул взгляд на дверной проем, затем – снова повернулся к Дэрилу, подняв руки в жесте примирения._

_\- У меня сообщение от Рика: он работает над тем, чтобы вытащить тебя, а я собираюсь ему помочь._

_Дэрил до сих пор ничего не сказал, только бродил назад и вперед, насколько позволяла длина цепи._

_\- У меня есть сообщение и от Кэрол. На случай, если ты мне не поверишь._

_Дэрил застыл, услышав ее имя. Карл сказал Мишонн, что она пропала и что Рик отправился на ее поиски вместе с Морганом, пока Дэрил, как еблан, слонялся вокруг, ища на свою жопу приключений._

_\- Я видел ее, я говорил с ней, - Дуайт замолчал и сделал вдох, прежде чем продолжить, - она просила передать, что ты был прав, а она ошибалась. О том, что мы еще не обратились в пепел._

_Дэрил судорожно выдохнул. Он помнит тот разговор с ней, прямо перед смертью Бэт, и они оставили Атланту, двинувшись в Вашингтон._ _Он пристально и усиленно смотрел на Дуайта, злость и недоверие не спешили уходить._

_\- Так, значит, ты говорил с ней. Почему я должен тебе доверять?_

_\- Потому что твоя подруга не дура. – раздраженно ответил Дуайт, - она доверяла мне настолько, что рассказала это._

_\- Херня. Может, ты развел и ее, и Рика. Черт, может ты даже не врал. Суть в том, что я пытался помочь тебе, нахуй, даже после того, как ты сунул пушку мне в рожу, а ты ограбил меня, убил мою подругу, а затем помог убить еще одного моего друга. И это после того, как ты утверждал, что устал «преклоняться». Ты – трусливое ничтожество, я ни на миг не поверю, что ты стремишься помочь кому-то, кроме себя. Где твоя жена? Она тоже вернулась преклоняться?_

_Последнее предложение попало в цель, словно метко брошенный кинжал, и Дэрил со злобным ликованием наблюдал, как Дуайт побелел от злости и сделал полшага вперед. Дэрил приготовился накинуться на него, но Дуайт остановился, тяжело дыша – Дэрил видел, как трудно ему далось взять себя в руки._

_\- Да, - наконец, прорычал он, - она и я, мы вдвоем вернулись_ преклоняться _. И я сотворил все эти вещи, но также я спас_ твою _сраную жизнь._

_Дэрил не рассмеялся ему в лицо лишь по одной причине – был слишком поражен дерзостью Дуайта._

_\- С чего ты взял?_

_\- Ты действительно считаешь, что Ниган случайным образом выбирает того, с кем «познакомить» Люсиль? Чушь собачья. Он нацелился на парня, который, по его мнению, выглядел самым крутым. Он не тронет, если ты выглядишь так, словно свалишься в любую секунду._

_\- Ну ты просто ебаный герой._

_\- Слушай. Я понял, ты мне не веришь. Если это что-нибудь значит – то мне жаль, и мне жаль твою подругу, это был несчастный случай…_

_\- Да как ты, блять смеешь, - зарычал Дэрил. Если Дуайт пытался извиниться или оправдаться за Дениз, то Дэрил_ _убьет его, даже если ему придется отгрызть себе ногу, чтобы освободиться._

_Дуайт захлопнул рот и посмотрел куда-то над плечом Дэрила._

_\- Рик бы не рассказал мне о том, как они собираются вытащить тебя, он не доверяет мне_ _настолько. Просто сказал, что ты должен быть готовым в нужный момент, - он замолчал в ожидании, но когда понял, что Дэрил не собирается ему отвечать, вздохнул и вышел из комнатушки, захлопнув за собой дверь._

_Дэрил все еще стоял, сотрясаясь от дрожи, пока не услышал, как дверь в темницу Мишонн открылась, и, спотыкаясь, подошел к щели у трубы и прислушался. Ему было плохо слышно, да и Мишонн с Дуайтом говорили тихо. Через несколько минут они оба замолчали, затем Дэрил услышал, как дверь так же захлопнулась. А следом до него донесся удаляющийся стук ботинок Дуайта._

_Дэрил подобрался к проему в стене и позвал Мишонн._

_\- Что он тебе сказал? – спросил он, когда та приблизилась._

_\- Что Рик собирается нас вытащить, - ответила Мишонн._

_\- Мы не можем ему доверять._

_\- Я ему и не доверяю, - ответила она, - я доверяю Рику. Дуайт сказал мне одну вещь, которую мог знать только Рик. Ну, он хотя бы с ним виделся и что-то задумал._

_\- Он эгоистичный мелкий ублюдок, - рыкнул Дэрил._

_\- Может и так. Но ты видел, что у него с лицом? Это сделал Ниган. Весьма вероятно, что в его интересах – избавиться от Нигана. Кроме того, - сказала Мишонн с мрачной радостью, - у нас ведь нет выбора, не так ли?_

Дэрил выныривает из воспоминаний, когда дверь открывается и выходят Мишонн с Лорой. Последняя бросает на Дэрила ядовитый взгляд и шагает прочь.

\- Пошли, - говорит Мишонн.

\- Что происходит?

\- Рик с Дуайтом собираются поговорить с парой ребят, посмотреть, может, что-то смогут выяснить.

\- Я тоже хочу. Дайте мне поговорить с кем-нибудь.

\- Ни за что. Ты пойдешь со мной за остальными нашими, чтобы они смогли отдохнуть, пока Рик обо все позаботиться.

\- Что за херня…

\- Рик был копом, это его _работа_. А что касается тебя – ты не способен мыслить здраво. Сорвавшись, ты никому не поможешь и можешь спугнуть кого-то, кто может что-то знать.

Она права. Дэрил знает, что она права, но это тяжело признать. Он сжимает зубы и опускает взгляд в пол.

Мишонн невесомо прикасается к его запястью, и он поднимает глаза.

\- А еще, - мягко произносит она, - это место сводит меня с ума. Мне нужно выйти на воздух на несколько минут. Думаю, тебе тоже.

И в этом она тоже права.

*************

Они разбивают лагерь в месте, где раньше располагалась погрузочная площадка завода. Это в стороне от прохода и, что важно, старые металлические двери не заржавели до той степени, что их нельзя было бы открыть. Ночь достаточно теплая, чтобы чувствовать себя комфортно, и от этого не так сильно кажется, что ты в ловушке. Может, сейчас Спасители и их союзники, но забыть войну тяжело, и Дэрил не единственный, кто не может избавиться от стойкого ощущения, что они находятся на вражеской территории.

Вопреки этому ощущению, к ним отнеслись хорошо. Им дали еды, показали, где они могут принять душ; обеспечили одеялами и несколькими походными койками. Не для каждого, конечно, но в достаточном количестве, чтобы, если они будут спать посменно, каждый получил несколько часов.

Дэрил не уснет в ближайшее время, если вообще сможет. И не расположен разговаривать. Поэтому, вместо того, чтобы находиться с другими, он выходит наружу. Бродит туда-сюда перед дверью погрузочной площадки и пытается очистить разум. Хотел бы он, чтобы у него была сигарета.

Проходит не так много времени, прежде чем он понимает, что больше не один. Мэгги стоит за дверью, прислонившись к стене здания. Она сложила руки на груди и опустила голову. Будто почувствовав его взгляд, она поднимает глаза.

Весь вечер она молчала и выглядела напряженной. Каждый раз, когда Дэрил сталкивался с ней взглядом, он замечал, что она все еще _зла_ на него. И этот момент – не исключение. Дэрил думает оставить ее одну, но по ее покрасневшим глазам ему кажется, что она плакала.

\- Ты в порядке? – спрашивает он.

Она не отвечает, просто смотрит на него. Ее лицо не выражает никаких эмоций. Когда он думает, что она не собирается отвечать, она нарушает тишину:

\- Ты не видел Гленна в его худшие моменты, - она отворачивается от него и окидывает взглядом территорию Спасителей. Дэрил изучает ее профиль и пытается понять, почему она это сказала.

Прежде, чем ему это удается, Мэгги продолжает:

\- Когда до него дошло, что он ослеп и останется таким навсегда, он так разозлился, - ее голос дрожит, но не ломается, - несколько вещей, которые он сказал мне… были _жестокими._ Я знаю, что он не со зла – просто пытался меня оттолкнуть. Но было так больно их услышать. Больнее, чем видеть его таким. Тара все еще страдала от того, что случилось с Дениз, Кэрол постоянно торчала в лазарете. Мне казалось, что ты умрешь. Всем, кроме Кэрол, так казалось.

Ни Гленн, ни Мэгги не рассказывали ему об этом. Он знал, что первые несколько месяцев они были внимательны и бережны друг с другом, практически без прежней теплоты. Дэрил пытается представить, как Гленн намеренно жесток с Мэгги – не срывается со злости, а бьет по самым уязвимым местам, - и ему это не удается.

Мэгги продолжает говорить:

\- Иисус был _единственным_ , с кем я могла поговорить. Иногда я даже не говорила с ним, просто приходила и клала голову ему на плечо, чтобы выплакаться. Я не могла позволить кому-либо другому видеть меня такой, мне нужно было заботиться об общине и быть сильной, - она запинается. - Он не говорил мне, что все наладится. Потому что не было причин, по которым этого _не может_ быть. Без него бы я не справилась в эти первые недели. Однажды я сказала ему это, но он и слышать ничего не хотел. Сказал, что все это только моя заслуга.

Она медленно поворачивается и смотрит Дэрилу в глаза:

\- Я не знаю, что произошло между вами двумя, поссорились ли вы. Мне все равно. Но если с ним что-то случилось… - она умолкает и тяжело дышит.

\- Я знаю, что это будет моя вина, - произносит Дэрил дрожащим голосом.

\- Нет, это будет виной того, кто напал на него. Я собиралась сказать, что независимо от того, какую глупость ты сделал – он меньше всех будет считать тебя виноватым. И тебе придется с этим жить.

Мэгги не могла ранить его сильнее, даже если бы вытащила нож и выпотрошила его тело. Он не отвечает, даже если бы он мог придумать ответ, его горло сковал лед. Ей больше нечего ему сказать. Он стоит на месте еще с секунду, прежде чем уходит прочь. Он не знает, куда направляется, ему просто нужно двигаться.

Он идет до тех пор, пока становится некуда – он дошел до внешнего забора и в расстройстве ударяет по нему кулаком. Затем прислоняется к нему и закрывает глаза.

Дэрил чует ходячего еще до того, как слышит. Он резко открывает глаза и отпрыгивает на несколько шагов назад как раз в тот момент, когда тот врезается по другую сторону забора. Ходячий не останавливается, продолжая тупо толкаться в забор и цепляться за стальные ячейки.

Дэрил долго наблюдает за ходячим. Раньше это была женщина, теперь ее кожа вздулась и почернела, а глаза побелели, и в них больше не разглядеть сознание. Он машинально достает нож и бросается вперед. Дэрил бьет точно в цель, нож проходит через ячейку и вонзается в глаз ходячего. Тот дергается, мертвые пальцы разжимаются и сжимаются, когда он обмякает. Дэрил вытаскивает нож, и ходячий соскальзывает вниз по забору.

Дэрил тяжело дышит. Целый день давит на него своим весом. Мэгги, сообщающая, что Пол пропал. Исследование полей, чтобы найти его, найти доказательства, что кто-то его похитил или убил. Необходимость возвращения в эту _ебучую_ дыру. Этого всего слишком много; он падает на колени.

И надолго остается в таком положении.


End file.
